Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of
by August Storm
Summary: AU- 4 years after the dark lords initial fall on Halloween night, Sirius Black dies in Azkaban. With his death the true heritage of Lily Potter, also known as Elizabeth Rosier, is revealed thus ushering a new era and changes to the wizardry world with it. Harem- HP,DG,AG,TD,SB,FD,GD, HP-HG siblings, Guardian/Cousin Bella,Dromeda,Cissy- Contains AD,RW,MW,AW,PW,LM hating. Not Bashing
1. Discovery

Chapter 1- Discovery

July 24th, 1985

Today was a happier day the most in Diagon alley, people rustling and bustling, going on with their usual business without a fear in the world now that the dark lord Voldemort had been vanquished, and his number one man, Sirius Black, was dead.

One could remember the night of October 31, 1981 when the Potter home had been attacked by the dark lord, and that same night a mere 15 month old child was somehow able to defeat him while countless others, including his parents, were never able to land a blow on him. After that, no one could stop celebrating in relief and happiness.

When Sirius Black had died in Azkaban, the man they thought was the one for the cause of the Potter's death and the one who killed 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew, people rejoiced.

One woman was walking towards the north end of Diagon Alley heading straight to Gringotts Bank. She was a tall blonde woman in her mid-twenties wearing dark blue robes under a black cloak. Her whole appearance was that of a wealthy aristocratic matriarch, with her cold blue eyes and her angular features. However, she maintained a sense of beauty only matched by a couple of woman, with large breasts and a pretty face with well-placed make up. These features could only describe one person, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

As she approached the wizard bank, people seemed to part around her giving her, her own lane to walk in. Whether it be her presence or the fact that she was the youngest cousin of the now dead Sirius Black could be the reason.

She walked up the white marble stairs and entered the bank, where along the sides inside the bank, numerous goblins were going on with their own business. She didn't even acknowledge their existence and headed straight for the head goblin, which sat at a teller face directly in front of the door, and was significantly higher than the rest.

"We have been expecting you lady Malfoy," the goblin said from the teller position, not looking up from his business.

"I know you have Ragnok," Narcissa said.

The now named Ragnok motioned for Narcissa to follow him as he got up from his teller. "Please lady Malfoy; let us do our business in private."

Ragnok led Narcissa behind his teller and through a couple of doors into his private office room. It was quite plain; the walls were still made of the same white marble, but there was a large oak desk situated at one end of the room in front of a large bookshelf. Narcissa took a seat in front of his desk, while Ragnok took his spot behind his desk and started rummaging through papers.

"Now Lady Malfoy, would you like Sirius Black's will read now or later?" Ragnok asked.

"Later" Narcissa said "however I must know who the new Lord Black is immediately"

Ragnok eyed her, "yes that can be arranged, allow I must ask why? Do you want to know if your son Draco is the new Lord Black?"

"I'm sorry to inform you," Narcissa said, "that Draco is not my son"

At this Ragnok laughed, "Now my lady, we may not like our children, but he is still your son. After all he did come out of your womb did he not?"

"As a matter of fact," Narcissa said coldly "he came out of Lucius's sister's womb. The sick bastard, she died during the birth you know"

Again, Ragnok laughed. "Ah pureblood wizards are always my favorite customers. So many secrets, so many twists and turns, it makes my job so exciting"

At this Narcissa smirked slightly "yes I would imagine, now can we please find out who the new Lord is"

"Why lady Malfoy, Are you intending on nullifying your marriage with lord Malfoy?" Ragnok ask.

"As always Ragnok, you are spot on," Narcissa said. "I am sick of being Lucius's trophy, pretending of being Draco's mother. I mean even he knows that I am not his real mother," Narcissa said exasperatedly. "But the worst part is he has the nerve to call me trophy when in private. He may be a sweet little boy sometimes, but he is still his father's son."

Ragnok smirked; he just loved pureblood arrangements, so much fun especially for the third party. He stepped down from his chair, and left the room and a couple of minutes later he returned with a small knife and what appeared a scroll with the black coat of arms on.

"You know what I think every time someone tells me blood doesn't matter," Ragnok said as he opened the scroll. "Every time I think of how wrong they are. Blood is what makes a living being who they are; it designates who they are related too, who their blood family is. It may not be important for the fact of raw magical ability, but for inheritance and special magical abilities, it is essential."

Narcissa nodded, "I must agree with you on that. I may not be a complete pureblood superior, but I do see its importance."

Ragnok nodded and handed her the knife "Narcissa I will need you to make a small cut and let a single drop of blood fall on the scroll."

She took the knife and stared at the blank parchment, made a quick cut on her arm and let a single drop of blood hit the parchment. As soon as she did, a family tree appeared of the Black family, with many X's, and black scorch marks on it.

"The scorch marks are for the dead, the X's are for those removed from the family," Ragnok explained, "as they can still be brought back in."

"Yes I know that. I remember my aunt Walburga blasting out people from her own private family tree. I guess she didn't believe in redemption to any extent."

Ragnok nodded in understanding, but remained fixated on the parchment "interesting, very interesting" Ragnok muttered.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "when a goblin says interesting twice, it usually means a heart attack."

Ragnok looked up from the parchment and gave Narcissa a toothy grin, "well yes. May I ask, have you ever met you Aunt Elizabeth Rosier?"

Narcissa shook her head, "no I never knew I had an aunt by that name"

"Well you do, or at least did" Ragnok said "she is dead now"

Narcissa frowned, "Well what is so interesting?"

Ignoring Narcissa's statement, Ragnok continued to talk, "Marcus Rosier, 1898 to 1954, married Isabella Dragonouv, 1900-1955, and gave birth to two girls. One of these girls was your mother, Druella Black nee Rosier, 1935-1979, while the other was Elizabeth Rosier, 1955-1981. Tell me, did you ever meet your grandparent's from you mother's side."

Narcissa shook her head, "no I never did, they died before I was born and my mother never really talked about them. She said they went missing around 1954." A sudden realization hit Narcissa "Ragnok, when was Elizabeth Rosier born?"

Ragnok gave her a sly grin "1955, one year before your grandfather and the day that your mother died."

Narcissa just slumped deeper into her chair, deep in thought. "Interesting in deed, tell me anything else? Did this Elizabeth Rosier marry? Is her son the new lord black or is her grandson?"

"Elizabeth Rosier married and had one son" Ragnok said and then an evil grin came upon his face "one son by the name of Hadrian James Potter, 1980- ?"

Silence after his words, and a couple of minutes passed without anyone talking. Narcissa's face was pale white, while Ragnok seemed very amused, until he decided 'time was money' and he shouldn't waste it.

"The one they called Lily Evans never existed, she was most likely adopted after her mother died after her birth by a muggle family, and brought up without knowing of her pureblood standing. The same muggleborn witch that every witch has been compared to, the one that made it so that most muggleborns believe that they can be just as good as purebloods, was a in fact, a pureblood."

"Impossible," Narcissa said quietly, "who was the father?"

Ragnok smile just got larger, "James Potter, 1955-1981. There is no denying that Lily Evans is Elizabeth Rosier, and there is no denying now that you Narcissa have a little cousin."

"You mean nephew, the boy is much too young to be my cousin," Narcissa corrected. She could take this, but it wasn't every day you find out that you are directly related to the most famous toddler in wizard history. She always was good at hiding her shock; after all, it was common practice for those who gained the title of ice queen during their time at Hogwarts.

"Forgive me Narcissa, but you are wrong. He is your cousin because Elizabeth was your mother's sister or aunt for a better term." With that Ragnok pressed a button on his speakerphone.

'Yes Lord Ragnok, how may I be of service?'

"Please bring the Potter files here, I have much to uncover."

Ragnok turned back to Narcissa, who was pale white, "now Narcissa, would you like the will revealed now?"

Narcissa was breathing lightly, Harry bloody Potter was her cousin, and not be a couple of people, but her direct cousin. She just nodded, and Ragnok smiled and pulled out another sheet of paper this time normal size.

"I will now read the will of one Sirius Black" Ragnok said "I Sirius Black, as Lord Black, I reinstate one Andromeda Tonks into the family. Honstely Dromeda, the gig is up. Ted is a pureblood American, we all know and you just didn't want to marry Lestrange."

"Wait, Ted is a pureblood?" Narcissa asked.

Ragnok nodded "yes, he is an American pureblood, not from an ancient family, but from a noble one. My guess is, as Lord Black said, she didn't want to marry a Lestrange so she got herself kicked out of the family by pretending Ted was a muggleborn. She also probably wanted to be able to work in the muggle world as well as the magical one without any family tying her down. Very Sytherin of her I must say"

Narcissa nodded, but in the back of her mind, she felt a little hurt. After all, Andromeda was the only one of her sister's to not get into a loveless pureblood marriage, and she envied her, ever since she met Lucius. But what hurt the most, was the fact that she didn't seem to trust her enough to tell her what was really going on, and Narcissa was not allowed to contact her since she was booted out of the family. "Please continue."

"I have already distributed all of the money before I was sent to Azkaban, and I leave everything of mine to my godson, Harry James Potter. I also give Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black to cancel their arranged marriages with their own approval. That is my final will and testament. Sincerely, Sirius Black"

"Thank you Sirius," Narcissa said.

"Well that takes care of that," Ragnok said, and pulled out some more papers, which were Narcissa's marriage papers. "Please sign there and you are no longer a Malfoy."

It didn't take her another second to think and she signed the paper, and a sudden rush went through her body. She was free; she was now a Black again. The door to the room opened and another goblin walked in carrying a box full of papers.

"Ah thank you," Ragnok said as the goblin placed the papers on Ragnok's desk and left the room.

"Now Ms. Black," Ragnok said smirking, trying out the new title "since Bellatrix is in prison and before the will, Andromeda was disowned; responsibility of Harry falls to you." Ragnok said and pulled out some more papers. "So far, Albus Dumbledore has claimed responsibility for the child and has left him at his so called 'muggle' relatives, but he is your cousin so do you wish to remove him?"

Narcissa thought for a moment, before she decided on her answer, "yes, now where is he?"

"His current residence is number 4 privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Ragnok said before pulling out two more pieces of paper from the box. "These are the adoption papers for him and this is the will of the Potter's, which Dumbledore has requested not be read. However, that responsibility lies with you now."

"So are you going to ask me if I want it read?"

Ragnok smirked slyly "very goblin of you," he joked, "yes, would you like it read."

Narcissa nodded "yes I would."

Ragnok opened the piece of paper and began reading "We the Potter's, James Potter and Lily Potter, leave everything to our son Harry Potter and if we should perish, then he is to be left with his god father, Sirius Black. By no means is he to be left with one Petunia Dursley."

Ragnok put the will back on the table, "well it appears the will has already been broken. Mr. Potter is currently with one Petunia Dursley, which is against their wishes. I would suggest you take some legal action against Dumbledore."

Narcissa nodded, she never liked the old man. He was too crazy, too senile, too controlling for her tastes.

"Well I shall go through the rest of these documents, you know marriage contracts, finding out who he is heir too and that fun stuff," Ragnok said smirking, "I always enjoy pureblood families with so much history, so much mystery, so many twists and turns."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Narcissa entered the Malfoy manor, and was immediately confronted by Lucius; his long blonde hair and aristocratic look made him fit the part of a pampered king very well. He was clearly not happy and before Narcissa could make a comment he held up a letter with the Gringotts seal on it.

"What is the meaning of this?" he questioned menacingly.

Narcissa just shrugged and walked right passed him, "Oh, I'm just getting my things and leaving. As you can see I am no longer your wife good day," and before he could say anything, Narcissa shot a stunner right into his chest, and he fell to the ground. "Such a petty excuse for a wizard," Narcissa grumbled, and went upstairs to pack her things and head for her ancestral home, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, where she would drop off her stuff and retrieve Harry from those filthy muggles.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

As Narcissa approached the house that her cousin was currently living in, she could only think one thing. 'So small, no pureblood of his status should live in a house this small' she thought, and then looked at her surroundings and scoffed 'all the houses are the bloody same.'

She walked straight to the door of number 4 privet drive and knocked three times, and waited, until a she almost threw up at what opened the door.

A fat man, who was already losing some of his hair and could have been mistaken for a whale, stood in front of her and looked very angry and impatient.

"Well the bloody hell do you want?" he asked angrily.

Narcissa kept her face cold, she certainly did not like this muggle, "Am I correct that one Harry Potter resides in this house?" she asked.

The change in facial expressions was comical, as the first angry fat man turned from angry to surprised, then to distaste. "How the bloody hell do you know about him?"

Narcissa shrugged, "I have my sources now about..."but before she could continue, Vernon closed the door on her.

Narcissa just stood there for a couple of seconds in complete shock. 'Fucking muggle just threw a door in my face' she thought to herself angrily, and then she heard shouting coming from inside the house.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she did what wizards do best and blew the door open.

The fat man was strangling something from inside the cupboard under the stairs until he looked shocked at Narcissa, who had her wand out and pointed at him.

Before he could shout anything or do anything else, Narcissa shot a quick stunner and he flew to the ground unconscious. Narcissa walked into the house, and from the kitchen a horse liked woman came out and screamed in fright at the sight of her husband lying on the ground and Narcissa who was walking into her home.

Her curiosity took the best of her, and Narcissa looked into the cupboard, and for a second time that night, she thought she would throw up.

Inside the cupboard was a boy, no older then 4, maybe 5 if he was just a small one with unruly black hair. His whole body was bloody, and the only explanation that Narcissa could think of how he got like that was prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse. Narcissa was about to turn and ask the horse woman what she was doing to this boy when she saw that lightning scar on the boys forehead, glowing slightly and visible from the darkness of the cupboard.

At that moment, that sense of nausea was replaced by rage and she turned on the horse woman, "what the fuck do you think you are doing to this boy?" she yelled at her.

The woman just glared at Narcissa, "he is a freak and deserves to be...," but Narcissa shot a quick stunner, which knocked the woman back several yards until she collided with the kitchen stove, probably breaking a couple of bones.

In a quick, fluid motion, Narcissa reached into the cupboard and took the bloody child from its depths and cursed under her breath. 'So, this is the reason why Lily, I mean Elizabeth, didn't want him to be with that piece of filth' she though angrily and she cradled the boy softly.

The little boy opened his eyes slightly, and Narcissa took one look at them and thought they were the most memorizing thing she had ever seen. They were an emerald green, the same green of the Aveda Kedavera curse, but so soft and harmless that it just didn't fit.

"Who are you?" the boy asked weakly.

Narcissa gave him a small smile, "Hello Harry, I'm your cousin Cissy and I'm taking you out of here."

_Note- any good? Any questions that you need answered? What house should Harry be in?_


	2. A Introduction to the Wizard World

Chapter 2- An Introduction to the Wizard world

Harry woke up with a start, slightly disoriented by the amount of extra light there was and the fact he wasn't sleeping on a cot. He was too used to the darkness of the cupboard, that wherever he was now was certainly too bright for him, which is saying a lot considering the blinds were down and the lights were off. Once his vision came to him, he looked around the room he was in, and he suddenly felt very curious.

The room was fairly big, with a nice desk near the window, a wooden wardrobe on the side and pictures of explicit girls on the walls that only made Harry more curious about where he was.

He then looked at himself, which gave him a slight shock. He was no longer wearing those old clothes of Dudley's that were much too big for him, but rather a nice pair of dark blue pajamas with little black dogs on them; however, the weird part was, it seemed like the dogs were moving around. He then felt his chest and started rubbing his ribcage, and for the first time, he didn't feel anything.

Confusion and curiosity took Harry and he got out of the bed so that he could get a better, look, and what surprised him was that the sheets were like his pajamas, dark blue and little black dogs moving on them.

'What's going on? Where am I? Are those dogs really moving, or do I really need glasses?' were the questions swimming around Harry's mind, until he remembered that pretty blonde lady, and for the life of him, couldn't remember who she was.

Deciding it best to explore, Harry left the room and took a look outside. The house itself was fairly dark, with a couple of lights on here and there. He noticed a couple of portraits of sleeping people, why someone would draw someone sleeping, he didn't know.

On his right side, he spotted a staircase, and heard some noise coming from down stairs, so he decided it would be a good idea to follow the noise.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Narcissa was sitting peacefully in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place reading a book, after retrieving Harry 3 days previously and healing his wounds. She still couldn't believe that such 'filth' could do that to a little boy they thought to be family, so she had fed him some restoration potions to get his weight back up and fixed his minor wounds which consisted of a couple broken bones and a number of bruises and cuts.

Narcissa sighed 'good thing I took those healer classes over the summer' she thought, since to most healers, those wounds were nothing.

She looked around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place; which before she got there, was starting to gather dust and get out of shape. Since her aunt's house elf decided not to do any work. She wouldn't torture house elves, but they had to do their jobs, so she had Kreacher and her own house elf, Dobby, fix the house up.

She heard the door to the kitchen open, and she looked up from her book to see Harry, in Sirius's old pajamas walk in. She observed the boy for a couple of seconds, definitely a couple of inches taller from when she retrieved him, definitely more proportional, all in all looking much better than he had originally had been, which wasn't saying much.

"AHHHH!" Harry screamed pointing at the stove, which made Narcissa look at what Harry was screaming at and sighed. The pan was making her breakfast, without someone to assist it.

'Obviously, he doesn't know what magic is' Narcissa thought bitterly to herself. What was Dumbledore playing at keeping him away from where he belonged, with other magical people and other wizards?

"Glad to see you are awake," Narcissa said closing her book on the table and staring at Harry.

Harry turned to Narcissa, remembering her as the blonde lady who had taken him, however the only thing he could process at the time was "how can that pan do that?"

Narcissa smiled softly at him "magic."

"My uncle says there isn't any magic, not even in stories," Harry replied, which made Narcissa scowled mentally.

'Dumbledore left Harry fucking Potter with non-magical people who knew magic existed, and are openly practicing to conceal it. What the fuck is going on with that man?' Narcissa thought. "Well Harry, that fat man I encountered was not your uncle and that horse lady is not your aunt."

Harry looked at Narcissa questioningly, "what do you mean he is not my uncle? Aunt Petunia is my mom's..." and then he stopped, remembering what his aunt always told him about his mother. 'She was a filthy whore who sold herself off to random men on the street while your father was a drug addict living in the sewer, and they both got killed by a drunken man driving his car.'

"Come here Harry," Narcissa motioned for Harry to come to her, which he did, and Narcissa picked Harry up and put him on her lap. Of course the flinch he made when she touched him made her angry, but she wouldn't show it. She had enough brains to realize that he would probably think she was angry at him, and that this reaction was probably what you got with living with people he had been with.

Not feeling any threat from the blond woman, Harry relaxed a bit, and turned his head to look at Narcissa, "who are you?"

Narcissa gave Harry a small smile, "My name is Narcissa, and I'm your mother's niece and your cousin."

Harry's eyes widened, and before she knew it, he had turned around completely and was hugging Narcissa, and crying softly into her chest. Having dealt with a crying child before, Narcissa began rubbing his back and letting him vent all of his emotions out.

After a couple of minutes, he looked up, his emerald green eyes watery and a couple of tear marks on his cheeks, which in Narcissa's opinion, made him look extremely cute. "But aunt Petunia told me we had no other relatives?"

Narcissa shook her head, "Harry, you were never supposed to live with those people, because she isn't your aunt. A lot of things have been kept from you that you need to know."

Harry's brain started to go on overdrive trying to process all of this 'Aunt Petunia not my aunt, things kept from me? What type of things?'

"Harry what did I tell you about the pan?" Narcissa asked.

"That it was magic," Harry said immediately.

Narcissa nodded "Well Harry, magic is real and you are magical."

Harry's eyes widened and then he looked away, "I knew it," he muttered under his breath, which made Narcissa raise an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

Harry looked at Narcissa again, "I made my hair grow really long overnight, and turned Marge's dog pink. They called me a freak, but I'm special, I'm a… wizard right? That's what you call magical people right?"

Narcissa nodded 'sharp mind for a kid stuck under a staircase.' "Yes Harry, you are a wizard so were your mom and dad. Did that horse lady tell you that?"

Harry shook his head and frowned "no she said that my mommy was a whore and my daddy was a drug addict"

Emotions on Narcissa face changed faster than bullet, from surprised, pity, then full on rage, but of course Narcissa would not show any of this. Her face remained completely impassive, but in her mind, thoughts of torture for a certain group of muggles were currently in theaters.

Narcissa held Harry closer to her chest and began slowly rubbing his back, "Well she is a liar, I knew your mother and father, and I have a couple of stories about them I could tell you. They were some of the best people in the world before they were killed."

Harry looked at Narcissa, his eyes still slightly watery and his face unable to maintain a fixed shape. In his little 5 year old eyes, this lady was everything he could have asked for, someone to listen to him, to hold him, to like him even in the slightest bit. He didn't care that his real relatives had forgotten him, because for the time being, he was the happiest he had ever been.

"Narcissa?" Harry asked, although the name was a little hard for him to say.

Narcissa smiled at Harry, "Oh you can call me Cissy."

Harry nodded, definitely much easier to say then Narcissa, "Um, Cissy, do you know how my parents died?"

'And here comes the breaking point' Narcissa thought to herself. 'Everyone knows Harry Potter, but he doesn't even know who he is, well isn't that just dandy.' "Well Harry, in the magical world, where other magical people live, you and your parents are actually quite famous" Narcissa said.

Harry tilted his head slightly in confusion, "what do you mean famous. I don't remember doing anything"

"Well you see, 5 years ago, our world was in the middle of a war." Narcissa said, "And this Dark Lord by the name of Voldemort was causing a lot of trouble to our world, both magical and non-magical. On Halloween night 4 years ago, this Dark Lord came to your home and killed your mother and father, and was about to kill you; however, for some strange reason was unable too, and instead, you got rid of him. That scar on your forehead is all that remains of that night, and is the only evidence on why the Dark Lord vanished."

It was a couple of minutes before Harry spoke, trying to absorb all of this information until he said, "that is really silly Cissy."

Narcissa smiled at his response, because for a second there, she was expecting on having another Draco, who would have probably taking his fame and fortune and paraded around like some celebrity. "Well that is what people think, and you are considered a savior to our world."

"Then why did I live with the Dursleys and not with you or someone else before," Harry asked, and he noticed that Narcissa frowned slightly.

"That is what I want to know as well Harry," Narcissa said, thinking for any reason why Dumbledore would think of placing a boy, a boy that was famous in their world, in such conditions.

Just then, Harry's stomach growled very loudly and with Harry's blush and the loudness of the growl, made Narcissa giggle slightly.

"Hungry are we?" Narcissa asked while Harry nodded. Narcissa took her wand out of her robe, and Harry's eyes when bug eyed when he saw the magic stick. He didn't even notice when Narcissa had levitated the frying pan to the table, along with two plates and utensils.

When Narcissa put her wand down, Harry looked at the table and was shocked to see two plates with bacon and eggs on them as well as two glasses of orange juice.

"Can you teach me that please?" Harry asked, as he took a seat next to Narcissa, so she could eat without any trouble.

"Maybe when you get a little older," Narcissa said, cutting her food up very neatly and putting it graciously in her mouth. After a couple of minutes she turned her attention to Harry, and was about to laugh at how ridiculous he looked.

Harry had been staring at Narcissa eating for that last three minutes, trying to figure out how to cut his food like she did. He knew how to use table tools, but the way she did it, made it look so gracious. Noticing Narcissa staring at him, Harry blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Um, could you teach me how to eat like you?" Harry asked.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Andromeda Tonks was the middle child of the Black sisters and was just as beautiful as any of her other sisters. She had wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders and hazel eyes. Like any other her other sisters, she was tall, beautiful, and had all of the features that any guy would want in a woman of her standard.

After being kicked out of the Black family, Andromeda went to law school in America at Harvard University, and then came back to England, with her husband Ted Tonks, who belonged to the pureblood aristocratic class in America.

She currently worked in both the magical and muggle worlds as a lawyer, but the only way she was able to do that was by getting kicked out of her family, because her parents, aunts and uncles all looked down upon muggle society. But being the Sytherin she was, she executed a plan to get herself kicked out of the Black family, and landed herself with another prominent pureblood family, the Tonks.

It also helped that Ted was a very nice fellow and she was in love with him, unlike her other sisters, who just went with what they were told and married the contracted marriages.

She would have told them what she was doing, but she didn't count on old Black magic and traditions to physically keep her away from her siblings, so she watched from afar as Bellatrix landed herself in Azkaban and Narcissa got courted with that Malfoy bastard.

But a couple of days ago, she got a letter from Grinngotts that she, and her family were reinstated into the Black family by the last will and testament of her cousin Sirius, and so, Andromeda felt it necessary to go back to her ancestral home, 12 Grimmauld Place, to just visit, while Ted and Nymphadora, who was her 9 year old daughter, went to go shopping in muggle London.

And so that was where she was, just outside the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, until she heard some voices coming from it.

She decided to peer into the room, and saw her sister, Narcissa with her hands around a black haired boy, trying to teach him how to use his utensils.

"Cissy?" Andromeda said standing at the entrance of the kitchen. No she was not expecting to see her younger sister here, and with a child that couldn't possibly be hers. She was absolutely certain that Malfoy parents did not carry the black haired gene.

Narcissa looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw her second older sister starring at her and Harry in shock, "Dromeda?"

Harry looked at Andromeda, then at Narcissa, then back at Andromeda and asked, "who are you?"

Narcissa stood up and walked straight over to Andromeda and both of them just starred at each other, reminding Harry of one of those Western movies he remembered Mr. Dursley watching once with Dudley.

"Harry I'll be back, practice using the fork the way I showed you. I won't be too long" Narcissa said coolly, and Harry felt a cold chill rush up his back.

"Yes Cissy," he said quietly, and began trying to cut his eggs the way Narcissa showed him.

Narcissa grabbed Andromeda's arm and led her into the sitting room, which is where the Black family let their guests sit before actually entering their house. It was one of those rooms that were there to show off their wealth. Narcissa closed the door to the room, and before any words were spoken between them, Narcissa slapped Andromeda across the face.

"YOU SELF CENTERED PRAT," Narcissa yelled, at Andromeda, who was still getting over the shock of being slapped by her younger sister. "You had the nerve, after leaving the family, leaving me and Bella to our own demise, to come here of all places, haven't you done enough!"

Andromeda was left speechless, because she still hadn't processed seeing Narcissa here, and with an unknown black haired child, and it took her a couple of seconds to figure everything out. "You just slapped me" Andromeda said quietly.

Narcissa glared at her older sister, "oh like that's all I should have done," Narcissa said sarcastically. "You left us Dromeda, Me and Bella, without telling us why, and all we hear is that you ran off with some muggle on one of your rebellious streaks. Then a couple of days ago I find out at Gringotts that you had some carefully drawn out plan for yourself to get out of the family so you can work in the muggle world." Then a couple of tears ran down Narcissa's face, "When you left Bellatrix got forced to marry that Lestrange bastard and got caught up with death eaters while I became some pureblood's trophy wife."

Andromeda hugged her sister, who was crying softly into Andromeda's shoulder, "I'm sorry Cissy, but I didn't know that I couldn't talk to you after being kicked out of the family." Andromeda led Narcissa to one of the couches and guided her to sit down, so that she could cry into Andromeda's chest without any trouble.

After a couple of minutes of laying her head in her sister's lap and crying, Narcissa turned her head to look up at Andromeda, who was running her hands through Narcissa's carefully brushed hair. Narcissa's eyes had cleared up a bit, and she was almost back to her normal self, which was quite impressive considering she was carrying for a couple of minutes straight.

"Why did you come here?" Narcissa asked this time a little less hateful then what she started out as.

Andromeda shrugged, "I came back for some closure. Ted and my daughter Nymphadora are out shopping in London, so I decided to come her after hearing that I'm a Black again," Andromeda said.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, "I didn't know you had daughter"

Andromeda nodded, "Yes, but who is that little boy in the kitchen? I would never imagine a Malfoy without blonde hair. And why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be at the Malfoy manor?"

Narcissa closed her eyes, "it's a long story Dromeda"

Andromeda smiled at her little sister, "well I have time"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"So let me get this straight," Andromeda said, after a very long explanation from Narcissa. "You went to Gringotts to get your marriage contract revoked after Sirius died in Azkaban, and you find out we had an aunt by the name of Elizabeth Rosier, who is in fact, Lily Evans"

Narcissa nodded, "Yes, Ragnok said that Lily, I mean Elizabeth, was most likely adopted after our grandparents died before she was born"

"So then you take custody of Harry Potter from Albus Dumbledore, who had left him with Lily's supposed relative, disregarding her will, where the boy was abused just for being magical" Andromeda then sighed, and a little smirk came off her face, "not only that, but I find out that little Draco really isn't your son, but Lucius's sister's and his, and you were there to cover up for the Malfoy incest."

"That's right, and I got my marriage revoked, and also Bella can get hers also but she is in Azkaban" Narcissa said.

"Not only that," Andromeda said aspirated "but that little boy, in the kitchen is actually Harry Potter, and he is really our cousin because his mother was our aunt even if she was just two years older than Bellatrix." Andromeda then slumped into the couch, "this is ridiculous."

Narcissa gave her sister a cheeky smile, "that's what being pureblood gets you. One giant family headache."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Both Andromeda and Narcissa walked back into the kitchen, and saw Harry finished with is breakfast, practicing the knife and fork movements that Narcissa had shown him on nothing but the plate.

"Aw, that so adorable," Andromeda whispered into Narcissa's hear; who just rolled her eyes, although she too thought it was quite cute.

Harry looked up to see Cissy, and the lady he deduced was Dromeda watching him from the entrance.

Harry smiled at the two of them, "look Cissy, I can do it. I've been practicing while you were gone and I think I got it," Harry said proudly.

Narcissa smiled at Harry, "that's wonderful dear, but I would like you to meet someone."

Andromeda approached the table, and sat down to Harry, while Narcissa followed her lead and went back to her seat at the head.

"Hello Harry," Andromeda said, "my name is Andromeda Tonks, or Dromeda, and I'm Narcissa's older sister and your cousin."

After hearing that, Harry was like a bullet, and found himself in Andromeda's lap hugging her, his head buried into her chest. Andromeda just giggled at his antics, and started stroking his back. A couple of minutes later, Harry look up at Andromeda.

"Do I have any more relatives?" Harry asked.

"You do," Andromeda said, giving Harry a quick kiss on his forehead.

"And that's why you need to get ready" Narcissa said from her seat, "because Dromeda and I are taking you to Diagon alley."

_Note- another chapter done, sorry about not getting it on yesterday, but with the Patriots losing, I couldn't bring myself to finish this chapter. So sad, but they need some defense workout. After all, a defense ranked 31 shouldn't win the super bowl, but next year, you guys better watch out because the Pats are going to go perfect._

_Also, please review on the pairing, the current ones are just ideas, (yes it is defiantly going to be a multi, but were not having pimp Harry or horny girls)_

_Currently I know for certain that I will have Daphne and Tracey._

_However, I'm not sure about whether I should have both Delacours or just one (there's going to be one) and if I should include Astoria and Susan, or if I should add someone completely different. So reviewing or messaging that will help, because the poll is currently on house._

_And if you PM me about it, suspect that were going to have a very long conversation, because love getting PMed._

_Also, if anyone wants to beta or whatever it is called when someone reads someone's work to make sure it's good, just PM. I'll be glad to share what I do with you guys beforehand._

_Till next time._


	3. Heritage at Gringotts

Chapter 3- Heritage at Grinngotts

July 28th 1985

Getting ready to go to Diagon Alley, Harry went through which any boy would call torture, two women trying to dress him. Since he didn't have any clothes of his own, Narcissa and Andromeda were going through Regulus's old baby clothes trying to find something that would fit him.

Though Harry didn't really mind all that much, to be honest, he enjoyed this kind of attention that his two cousins were giving him, although, he knew if it was any other person, he would be slightly unnerved by the amount that they seemed to fuss over him.

"You know Cissy, I think Harry is more of a dark green then a bright red kind of kid" Andromeda said. "I mean look at his eyes, there emerald green, and I really don't think red would work. He would be like a human Christmas."

Narcissa nodded in agreement "yah, I remember that James and Sirius were never very fond of the color green, but it does seem to fit with little Harry here. Probably from his mother"

Harry eyed Narcissa for a second "what do you meant from my mother? Why would what color I wear be from my parents?"

Ever since Narcissa had mentioned that she had previous knowledge of his parents, Harry was bent on trying to pry that information away from her, although he did it as subtle as possible. He didn't want to annoy her or anything, and going about it sneakily would mean the success of his gathering would go up.

Narcissa however knew exactly what Harry was doing, as she was a Sytherin, who were known to know how to get information without anyone noticing. She remembered that James and Sirius were bloody terrible about being subtle, but Elizabeth, Lily's correct name, was quite good at it.

"Well Harry dear" Narcissa said "at Hogwarts, the wizards school, there are four houses, each with their own coat of arms and colors associated with them. There's Hufflepuff with the symbol of a badger and the colors yellow and black, Ravenclaw with the symbol of an eagle and the colors blue and bronze, Gryffindor with the symbol of a lion and the colors red and gold, and Sytherin with the symbol of a serpent and with the colors green and silver"

"So would that mean my dad was in Gryffindor and my mom was in Sytherin?" Harry asked.

'Pretty observant for a five year old I'll give him that' Andromeda thought as she eyed her cousin. She couldn't remember Nymphadora being so observant when she was in her adolescence, but she never dealt with things that her cousin must of went through when he was with his relatives. Being slightly more observant then others was probably just one of the traits he developed while being with them.

Narcissa smiled at Harry, who she thought would make the most perfect little boy ever. She always adored those like her, observant, patient, polite, and knew how to meet their ends. She knew that Harry was not actually thinking about meeting his own ends, but he was doing it unconsciously. Asking subtly questions about his parents and making quick analysis of the information he was given were things that Narcissa loved about herself, and Harry was just a natural at doing just that.

"Well no, both your parents were Gryffindors, but your mother could have been in any of the houses if I remember correctly" Narcissa said.

"How could she be in any of the houses?" Harry asked, getting more excited every time Narcissa told him something about his mother, father or anything even remotely related to magic.

This is when Andromeda decided to step in, since she had actually known Elizabeth the longest out of the Black sisters, not counting Bellatrix. "When I was in school with her, I would sometimes overhear some of the other students whisper about her. Sometimes they said she was too smart to be in Gryffindor and deserved to be in Ravenclaw. Sometimes they would say she was too stubborn and should be in Hufflepuff, and on some rare occasion, people in Sytherin would complement her on her cunningness"

Harry was slightly confused "I'm sorry, but what do character traits have anything to do with what house you're in?"

"Oh I forgot about that" Narcissa said, while going through another pile of clothes, still looking for an outfit for Harry. "You get put into a house depending on what character traits you have. True Hufflepuffs are stubborn and hardworking, true Ravenclaws are creative and knowledgeable, true Gryffindors are noble and brave, while Sytherin are cunning and ambitious"

"But how do they decide what house you'll be in" Harry asked.

"Oh, they have this hat you see" Andromeda said, "which during your first year you put on, and whatever the house thinks is your most prominent trait is where it will put you. Sometimes a sorting is quick and simple, and other times it could take minutes. I think your mother's was the record, a whole 7 minutes, while your father was sorted within 10 seconds."

"Where did you two go to?" Harry asked eyeing his two cousins curiously.

"We were both Sytherins" Narcissa said, handing Andromeda another pile of shirts to go through.

"Where do you think I will be?" Harry asked them.

Narcissa looked at him that at Andromeda, who like her was thinking very hard. "I'm not so sure myself"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

After another couple minutes of trying on a couple of more clothes, the three cousins were finally ready to head to Diagon Alley, to run their errands.

Harry was dressed in a dark green long sleeved shirt along with a black sweater with the Black family crest on his left breast along with a pair of khaki pants. His hair, which was usually just a mess, was brush by Narcissa, who was very good when it came to looking good, and made it into what she called, an organized mess.

"I like your style Cissy" Andromeda commented wearing her dark green witch's dress, "most pureblood just comb all the hair to the back and grease it up, but this makes it much more attractive"

"Still" Narcissa said, who was wearing a dark blue witch's dress, "I find it disturbing that a five year old can be almost as attractive as me"

Harry, who wasn't paying attention to his cousin, looked himself over a couple of times and smiled. This was probably the nicest he had ever looked in his life, and he liked looking nice like this. He knew that in children's stories that it wasn't what was on the outside that counted, but to him it still mattered.

"Thanks Aunt Cissy, Aunt Dromeda" Harry said.

Narcissa smiled warmly at Harry "it was no trouble dear. Now I believe we are ready to head to the alley.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

The trio headed outside of number 12 Grimmauld place and was walking down the street in London looking at various shops, but not stopping to go into any.

Harry was entranced by the city and all of the different shops and people going about their business. He had never seen so many people in his life, and was so interesting to him. A part of him just wanted to be able to go through each of their minds and know what they were doing or thinking.

Harry gripped onto Narcissa's hand a little tighter, who was keeping him from being lost in the crowd of people. Was it possible to use magic to read someone's mind? Could he learn how to read someone's mind? Could others already read his mind, and if so, how could he stop them?

Although these thoughts were circling his brain, Narcissa and Andromeda didn't really pay much attention to their cousin's concentrated smirk as he questioned what was possible with magic. He was brought out of his thoughts when Narcissa broke his concentration.

"I'm sorry Cissy, I wasn't paying attention" Harry said weakly, as he was starting to regain consciousness to the outside world.

"That fine Harry" Narcissa said "we're here"

Harry eyed her, and then looked at where they were standing. In front of them was a shabby looking pub with the sign 'the Leaky Cauldron on it'. However the odd thing was that people were just walking right past it like it didn't exist.

"This is the entrance to Diagon Alley" Narcissa said looking at Harry's confused face. "Non-wizards don't really notice it"

"Oh" Harry said "that kind of makes sense"

"Well let's go them" Andromeda said "I want to get some lunch or something soon."

The three of them walked into the pub and Harry took notice of his surroundings. The pub wasn't dirty, but it certainly wasn't well cleaned. It was dark, and a couple of hooded people sat at some of the booths and at the bar probably having an early lunch or late breakfast.

"Oh hello Ms. Black" a man said behind the counter of the bar. The man, who could only be described as a bar man, was bald but had some brown facial hair. He seemed to be relatively friendly, probably a useful trait for a bar man.

"Hello there Tom" Narcissa said "it would seem that you got the news of my divorce with Mr. Malfoy"

The now identified Tom nodded "yes, I never did think that Mr. Malfoy was ever a good match for you but is it true?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the bar man, "is what true?"

"Are you actually Lily Potter's niece and Harry Potter's cousin?"

Narcissa looked around the pub, and noticed that many of its inhabitants were eyeing her with curiosity, and in some places, envy.

"I believe her real name was Elizabeth Rosier, but yes I am" Narcissa said, hoping to get all of this over with as soon as possible.

Harry, who could feel the many stares that people were given his two cousins moved closer to Narcissa's leg, but the sudden movement brought much unwanted attention to him, as many people, who saw the sudden movement, stared at him instead of Narcissa and Andromeda.

Narcissa cursed slightly as she knew what would happen next. Tom would ask if that little boy was Harry Potter, people would see his scar, and then everyone would rush to him so that they could touch the 'boy who lived'.

"Well I'm sorry Tom that I can't stay much longer" Narcissa said, bringing Harry even closer to her body "but me and my companions have business to attend to in the alley, so we will see you later then"

The trio made their way to the pack of the pub, as quickly as they could and came in front of a brick wall. Andromeda took her wand out and hit a couple of the bricks, and suddenly the wall started to move and rearrange itself into an archway.

The three of them made their way through the archway, but before he could get in the alley, he heard one of the people in the pub say 'that was Harry bloody Potter'

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Making their way toward Grinngotts bank, Harry didn't really care for looking at any of the odd shops or people that were walking by him, as Narcissa guided him towards the North end of the Alley.

He was still slightly disgruntled by the people in the pub who had given him stares. He didn't like that feeling of being watched by everyone even if he liked it when one of his cousins stared at him for as long as one of those people in the pub did. It didn't feel right to him when a stranger did, and the extra attention they had given him was nerve wrecking.

Andromeda had noticed her cousin's change in attitude after they had left the pub, and could understand why. He probably wasn't used to being the center of attention, or maybe, he didn't like it. She remembered that Lily was like that, dreading the time when she was called out as head girl, or when she was given such lustful stares by males at school. Although James seemed to soak up the attention like a never ending sponge, and enough was never enough for him. Though, he had dealt with the attention much better than some people she knew, especially in the amounts he had gotten.

She agreed with her little sister's actions of getting the information out there that they were related to Harry Potter directly and confirming everyone's suspicion, and how she had quickly gotten them all out of there without any trouble.

"Are you alright Harry?" Andromeda asked.

Harry looked at Andromeda and nodded softly "kind of, it was weird being in there."

"Well were here, Grinngotts Bank" Narcissa said.

Harry starred at the bank, and was awed by the marble that it was made of, and the magnificence it held just by how it was built.

"Wow, that's one cool bank" Harry said in awe. The three of them entered the bank and Harry looked at the goblins curiously. "Aunt Cissy, what are they?" Harry whispered quietly, motioning towards the goblins.

"They are goblins" Narcissa said "they run the wizards bank and are really good with money"

Harry looked at the goblins and smiled "cool"

They approached the head goblin's desk and were greeted by one of the goblins.

"Welcome again Lady Black, lady Tonks" the goblin said "and I see this must be Mr. Hadrian Potter"

"I thought my name was Harry?" Harry said.

"Well Harry is your nickname for a better term, but on your birth certificate you are called Hadrian" the goblin said "and my name is Ragnok and I am the head of Grinngotts bank"

"Nice to meet you Ragnok" Harry said.

"I hope we can conduct our business in my private room Lady Black" Ragnok said, "as there are a lot of things that need to be taken care of"

"That is completely acceptable Ragnok, please lead the way" Narcissa said, and Ragnok motioned for them to follow him to a back room, the same one where Narcissa was in when she found out she was Harry's cousin.

Ragnok took a seat behind his desk, while Narcissa took one of the seats directly opposing it with Harry in her lap, while Andromeda took the other one.

"As you can see Lady Black" Ragnok said "my desk is quite covered by the amount of files that correspond with your cousin and yourself"

Narcissa took a look at the desk, which to her surprise, was actually covered in various files and folders. "I didn't expect so many files"

Ragnok grinned "oh believe me, I quite enjoyed going through most of them, some of them being very enjoyable"

"Please Ragnok go right ahead" Narcissa said.

Ragnok nodded and brought opened one of the files with a coat of arms with a red phoenix on it which surrounded a golden 'P'.

"This is the Potter file, which is quite interesting in itself." Ragnok said. "The Potter family is one of the few ancient and noble families in the magical world."

Harry was slightly confused by this "wait, what is an ancient and noble family?"

"Ancient and noble are titles given to some families when they meet its requirements. An ancient family is much rarer than a noble family as it requires for that family to be able to track itself back to the time of Merlin. A noble family means they have achieved enough wealth that they can be in the upper 5 percent of wizard society"

"So many family really old then" Harry said.

Ragnok nodded "yes, they are very old. In the case for the Potter file, Hadrian here is the last one, and such, the potter fortune and assets go to him, but until he becomes of age, as his guardian, you Narcissa are responsible for helping him oversee it"

Narcissa nodded "I understand, what about the Black family?"

"It is the same as the Potter family, everything is left to Hadrian and you must look after it for him until he becomes of age." Ragnok said bringing out another file with a black dog on it which surrounded a grey 'B'. He then took out two other files, one with a red rose which surrounded a black 'R' and one that had a Gold 'D' which was surrounded by a black Dragon.

"What families are those" Andromeda asked looking at the two new files.

"With the death of Evan Rosier during the last war, the lordship of the ancient and most noble house of Rosier belongs to one Hadrian Potter" Ragnok said, putting the folder on top of the pile being made of the different families Harry was heir to.

"Three ancient and noble families" Andromeda said awestruck "that's bloody ridiculous don't you think."

Ragnok shook his head "if you think three is a lot, and then four should be overload, because he is also heir to the Dragonouv family, which is also an ancient and noble family. It also means that you three along with one Bellatrix Lestrange are the last of the Dragonouv family"

"I'm sorry Ragnok" Andromeda said "but what is so important about being the last of the Dragonouv family?"

Ragnok smirked slightly as he opened the Dragonouv file. "The Dragonouv family was a well renowned family in central Europe, which your grandmother Isabelle Dragonouv was a part of. They were known for their practice of Dracomancy and being dragon slayers, a form of swordsman known, well to slay dragons."

Narcissa eyed Ragnok curiously "I've never heard of Dracomancy before"

Ragnok nodded "yes, it is very obscure branch of magic in England and only those in the Dragonouv family are able to perform it. Most of what being a dracomancer entails is, when unlocked through the family rituals, will give you heighten sense like that of a dragon and more of resistant to magic attacks done on your person. It will also give you the ability to turn yourself into a dragon; however, you will not have an animagious form."

"You must be joking Ragnok" Narcissa said.

Ragnok shook his head "I'm afraid not"

"Wow that is so cool" Harry said and turned to Narcissa "we can turn into dragons! How cool is that"

Narcissa seeing Harry so excited sighed and smiled slightly at him "yes, it is pretty cool"

Ragnok coughed to get their attention "I will need Hadrian to perform a quick blood test for other purposes." The door opened to reveal another goblin. "This is Griphook; he will take Hadrian for the blood test, while we go over another sensitive subject"

Harry jumped off Narcissa lap and followed Griphook out of the room, and once the door closed, the temperature in the room seemed to drop slightly.

"Now" Ragnok said seriously "marriage contracts have been forged that Mr. Hadrian must accept"

Both Andromeda and Narcissa scowled when they heard this "can't you just discard them or have them nullified or something"

Ragnok shook his head "I have already tried. Unlike yours Narcissa, these contracts are bound my magic, which is very risky as it can result in death if not carried. Because I began to search through your family records, these contracts came up, and only Hadrian qualifies. If I did not, then maybe they would just sit there until the time came for one of your ancestors to do a background check. No, he must accept them."

Narcissa sighed "Fine, who are they with?"

Andromeda looked at her sister shocked "Cissy, you can't be serious? Marriage contracts are horrible and you know that. I mean you had one and so did Bella"

"But these aren't like mine" Narcissa said "these are bound by ancient magic, that could result in punishments for both parties if not preformed, and it's best if we just do them so that we don't get in trouble in the future."

Andromeda turned her head from Narcissa angrily, because she knew she was right "fine, whatever. So who are the contracts with, because I don't want to see my little cousin turn into some sort of sex crazed pimp"

"The first one is for the Peverell family and the Bones family" Ragnok said taking out another folder.

"What side of the family is Peverell from?" Narcissa asked.

"The most ancient and noble house of Peverell comes from the Potter side of the family" Ragnok said.

"Great" Andromeda muttered "another title"

Ragnok shrugged "well I love interesting costumers, and you just so happen to be my all-time favorite. Now I have informed Amelia Bones of this and that her niece Susan is now betrothed to Hadrian, and that he will be having multiple wives."

"Not a bad family" Narcissa commented, "Amelia is a respected witch and I suppose that Susan will be a lot like her. So who else"

"For the Rosier family, Hadrian is betrothed to Tracey Davis, which would have been Evan's responsibility if he didn't die, but that has now moved to Hadrian."

"Davis" Andromeda said "I think her father; Derek Davis is a pureblood while her mother, Olivia is a half-blood"

"The next one is the Dragonouv family and Potter family, who has betrothed contracts with the Delacours, which would mean that Hadrian will have to merry their 9 year old daughter Fleur and their 4 year old daughter Gabrielle."

"So far we have four girls" Narcissa said "Susan Bones for the Peverell family title, Tracey Davis for the Rosier title, and Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour for the Potter and Dragonouv titles"

"Yes that seems right" Ragnok said. "The last two are for the Greengrass girls, where one will have to keep their family name and the other will have to take up the Black title. The Potter and Greengrass family have always maintained a close relationship in terms of blood, and it is now required that they reaffirm their relationship."

Narcissa nodded "I know Alexandria and Augustus Greengrass, and both of them are respected pureblood wizards"

"And that is it Lady Black" Ragnok said "Hadrian is betrothed to Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass."

"Well that isn't too bad" Andromeda said, lightning up a little bit.

"Yah it isn't" Narcissa said sarcastically. "Our cousin is just betrothed to six different girls and is heir to five houses"

"Actually it's six" Ragnok said "since Augustus and Alexandria can't have a male heir"

Narcissa slapped her forehead while Andromeda gave a slight laugh. "Maybe you should be quiet Cissy; you don't want to curse anything"

The door then opened, and walked inside Griphook who looked slightly startled while Harry was rubbing his left arm, where his sleeve was rolled up and a little Scooby-doo band aid was on it. Harry immediately went over to Narcissa who lifted him into her lap, while Ragnok put away the marriage contracts in the folder and gave Narcissa that 'I'll let you decide if you want to tell him' look.

Griphook went over to Ragnok and handed him a thin sheet of paper and he looked it over, and for once, his face went pale white.

"I didn't see this" Ragnok muttered as he looked at the paper.

"What is it?" Andromeda asked.

Ragnok looked at her "Hadrian is Lord Sytherin- Le Fay."


	4. Finishing the Pair

Chapter 4- Finishing the Pair

Silence was all that was heard in the private room as what Ragnok said started to sink in, further and further. Harry Potter was heir to Morgan Le-Fay, mortal enemy of Merlin and considered one of the strongest and darkest witches ever and Salazar Sytherin, the odd one out of the Hogwarts four.

"How is that possible?" Andromeda said.

Ragnok had recovered a little while ago and was going over the blood test "he is heir to Sytherin by conquest, not blood, although for some reason he does have Sytherin blood in him. The last lord Sytherin was Lord Voldemort, but on that night, the lordship went to Hadrian when he defeated him. The heir to Le-Fay comes from an ancient magic Morgan Le-Fay casted before she died, which would decide who would be her heir. The heir would be herself incarnate, and it just so happens that incarnation is Hadrian."

"Bloody hell" Narcissa said looking at Harry who seemed slightly confused by everything.

"What's incarnated mean?" Harry asked Narcissa.

"Incarnated is a term used to describe when a past soul comes back from the dead and is reborn into a new body." Narcissa answered.

Andromeda nodded "and apparently you are a male counterpart of Morgan Le-Fay."

"Who's Morgan Le-Fay?" Harry asked.

"I can answer that" Ragnok said. "She was one of the most powerful sorcerous in living history, and was the only one known being able to hold their own against Merlin. However, the history books have always depicted her as a dark and evil witch; however there is no truth to those tales since the accounts were never properly written down, so people speculate who she was."

Harry let it all sink in a little bit. 'So if I'm a dark wizard, will people think I'm evil? What will Cissy and Dromeda think? Will they still like me or will they give me up' as those thoughts circled his brain, he became increasingly more worried about what might happen. What if Narcissa decided she couldn't be associated with him and left him? What if he was forced to go to prison because he was labeled an automatic evil wizard?

"Being the incarnation of Morgan Le-Fay is not a bad thing" Ragnok said. "In fact it might be a blessing. Many witches and wizards have tried to become as great as Morgan and Merlin, but never could. You, as Morgan herself reborn may, no, will do great things. What they are I cannot say, but you will be great in some way or another."

Harry was entranced by Ragnok's words, which seemed to kill all of his negative thoughts. He was going to be great, he was going to be powerful, he will do great things was all that he could think about.

"Does this mean that he has to 'you know'" Andromeda said, hoping that they knew what the 'you know' was. Honestly, two more titles, Sytherin and Le-Fay were just added to his ever expanding list of titles, and she hoped that they wouldn't have another contract.

Ragnok smirked "no, no more 'you know what's' are going to come about this."

Andromeda sighed in relief while Harry looked inquisitively at the goblin.

"Excuse me, but what is the 'you know what'?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's just adult stuff" Narcissa said quickly, making sure the marriage contracts didn't come up. She will tell him later, maybe in a couple of months, or years.

Harry nodded, "ok, now can I see our family tree?"

Ragnok nodded and took another file out and opened it, revealing the black family tree.

"As you can see, the black family tree has been updated" Ragnok said. "The Malfoy family has been kicked off ever since your divorce with Lucius, Narcissa. Also Andromeda, your family has been reinstated in the black family as you can see, along with your daughter Nymphadora and husband Ted Tonks."

Harry looked at Andromeda "you have a daughter?"

She nodded "yes, she is my nine year old daughter and your niece."

"Niece? But she's older than me"

"Well" Andromeda said "since your mother was our aunt, that makes you our cousin, and since you are our cousin that makes my daughter your niece, despite the age difference."

"Like that story about lord Volde… whatever his name was, that's silly" Harry said.

"That's how pureblood families work" Narcissa said "a whole bunch of silly nonsense that makes sense to only other pureblood families." 'That's why we got 6 bloody contracts and 8 different titles to worry about, bloody pureblood families.'

Andromeda nodded in agreement, and then looked at Harry, who was taking a good look at around their part of the tree.

"Who's Bellatrix?" Harry asked.

Both Andromeda and Narcissa paled when they heard the name of their eldest sister.

"She's our eldest sister" Narcissa said.

"Then where is she?" Harry asked. "Is she dead?"

Andromeda shook her head "no, she is in Azkaban"

"Azkaban, what's that?" Harry asked.

Narcissa paled slightly. "Azkaban is the wizard's prison"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "What did she do?"

"Our sister Bellatrix was a death eater, one of Lord Voldemort's followers, and was convicted for the murder of countless people during the last war and for the over exposure of the cruciatus curse, which is the most powerful torture curse, on Frank and Alice Longbottom who have now gone insane" Andromeda said while Narcissa just nodded in agreement.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the two women slightly, "did she say she did it?"

"Uh, what do you mean Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"I mean, did she say she did it?" Harry said. "The Dursleys would never listen to me when I did something or not, so she might be having the same problem. If people didn't listen to her side of the story, then it wouldn't be fair to her."

"Hadrian is right" Ragnok said which made the two sister's snap their heads violently in Ragnok's direction, who was going through another file. "Being from multiple ancient and noble houses, and a pureblood to boot, Miss Lestrange needs to have a trial. As for her husband, he only belongs to one so it's not as important, but Miss Lestrange belongs to the main branch of not only the Black family, but the Rosier and Dragonouv families, and her right to a trial is absolute in our society."

"I can't believe it" Narcissa said.

"Believe what you may" Ragnok said, "but your family has a couple of court cases to settle out, which would include the one with one Albus Dumbledore and now this one with Miss Lestrange. To be frank, you can just demand that Miss Lestrange be released this instance without a trial, but I know that won't suit with you Miss Tonks."

Andromeda nodded "your right. As a practitioner in the law my ideology is a fair trial to everyone and if my sister is guilty then she will remain in Azkaban however, if innocent, I will do everything I can to get her out." She then took a great gulp for air and sighed "I will personally do this case, as it is the least I can do for a family member even if she is guilty."

Narcissa smiled at Andromeda. It was no secret to them that Bellatrix had always favored her, but that was probably because Narcissa was the baby sister while Andromeda could be the annoying younger sister.

"Is there any evidence that could help figure out if Bellatrix is innocent?" Narcissa asked Ragnok, who was going through another one of his many files.

"Well this is interesting" Ragnok said out loud.

"What's interesting?" Andromeda asked.

"It would appear the marriage contract between one Bellatrix Black and one Rudolphus Lestrange is much different from that of most. Tell me, did Miss Lestrange want to be married to Rudolphus?"

Both Andromeda and Narcissa shook their heads. "Not that I remember" Narcissa said.

"In fact" Andromeda added. "I think she was revolted by the idea of it, which was very odd because only a week after our father said she had to marry him, she did"

"Miss Lestrange's contract with Lord Lestrange is not only a marriage contract, but also a form of slave contract, where the prime benefiter of the contractor, which is Lord Lestrange, is able to use a form of torture on the lessor, which is Miss Lestrange, when he feels necessary." Ragnok then closed the file "in other words, every time your sister does something that Lord Lestrange doesn't approve of, or whenever he feels like it, she gets tortured."

"Then we need to get her out of this contract!" Andromeda yelled furiously. The idea of any form of marriage contract made her a little uneasy, but the idea of a slave contract just made her want to break the desk and go rampaging through the streets.

"That is for Lord Black to decide" Ragnok said, looking at Harry.

"Yah, do it. I don't want my cousin to get tortured for no reason"

"Well then" Ragnok said taking out the contract between Bellatrix and Rudolphus. "All you have to do is say over this contract 'as Lord of the ancient and most noble house of Black, I renounce the contract between Bellatrix Black and Rudolphus Lestrange, so mote it be'."

"Okay" Harry said "'as Lord of the ancient and most noble house of Black, I renounce the contract between Bellatrix Black and Rudolphus Lestrange, so mote it be'

"Well that takes care of that" Ragnok said "I will inform you of Miss Black's status. I estimate on July 31 she will be out of Azkaban. With this evidence, I can get her out without anyone stopping me no matter what, and I hope you don't disagree with me, but I do think that Bellatrix deserves to be out of Azkaban, guilty or not, for the torture she has been through by Lord Lestrange."

"I don't disagree" Andromeda said.

"Good" Ragnok said. "The last of our business is for claiming your Dragonouv inheritance, which requires for you to go through a ritual which will be ready by Hadrian's sixth birthday on the 31st of July. I hope to see you come by the bank to have it done the day after his birthday on the 1st of August."

"Thank you Ragnok for your time" Narcissa said, as Harry jumped out of her lap and she stood up. "I hope everything goes well with our sister and we will be back on the 1st to go through the ritual."

"If I may Miss Black" Ragnok said "but may I have a private word with you before you leave?"

"Of course, Dromeda take Harry outside, I won't be long." Andromeda nodded and took Harry with her outside of the room leaving only the goblin and Narcissa in it. "So what seems to be the problem Ragnok?"

Ragnok sighed "On the night of July 31st 1980, two babies were born, Hadrian and another unknown child. This unknown child was Hadrian's younger twin sister, who after being birthed from her mother's womb unexpectedly one hour after Hadrian was born, was kidnapped. Your aunt was devastated; however, she was the only one to know that she had been taken away from her and had requested our bank to try and find her using an ancient form of tracking magic."

"A twin sister" Narcissa said in a hushed tone "but why wasn't she on the tree?"

"I had it covered up while Hadrian and Lady Tonks looked at it, since the subject is a very delicate one. However, mere hours before you came we had luck and have pin pointed her location to one address"

Narcissa's eyes widened "where? Where is this twin?"

"34 Queens drive, Kent" Ragnok said.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Their day at Diagon alley was quite nice in Narcissa's opinion. They had gotten Harry a complete wardrobe of new clothes which included muggle and wizard clothing and some things he would need for his room which included special paint that was able to change color and some new bed sheets. They had also stopped off at the Flourish and Blotts and had gotten him a couple of books to teach him the basic things kids needed to learn like writing and math.

But what really got him excited was when they stopped at the quidditch supply store, which just seemed to draw him in. Narcissa had told him that his father played quidditch when he was at school, which just seemed to add to his excitement.

From there, they had gotten him a Puddlemere United jersey, since that was James's favorite team and it was rumored that ownership of the team belonged to the Potter family, and a Nimbus 1985, since that company was owned by the Black family. Narcissa also made sure they got some Puddlemere posters so that Harry wouldn't go down the same road that Sirius went, bikini girls all over his wall.

Andromeda and Narcissa were also planning on reconstructing the Potter manor since during the last war it had been wiped out. They knew that they would have to go over all Harry's assets, which considering his lineage could take days, so they decided to hold it off until they had some more time to go through a thorough examination.

After getting back to Grimmauld place at around 6 that night and having a quick muggle meal at a local burger joint, Narcissa and Andromeda had put Harry to sleep in Sirius's room who fell asleep instantly.

"Well Cissy I guess it's time" Andromeda said.

Narcissa nodded since she had told Andromeda about the twin that needed to be retrieved. Andromeda had agreed to come with Narcissa to get her, and hopefully, it wouldn't be too bad or at least not as bad as when Narcissa had retrieved Harry.

"So what's the address?" Andromeda asked Narcissa, as the two of them exited Sirius's room.

"34 Queens drive Kent" Narcissa said.

"Muggle area" Andromeda said "probably best not to be in robes"

Narcissa nodded and quickly transfigured her robes into a light blue blouse and a pair of tight jeans along with white high heeled boots.

Andromeda just starred at her sister who shrugged "just because I live in pureblood society doesn't mean I don't keep up with muggle fashion. Honestly this stuff makes me look hot"

"You were always a fashion addict Cissy no matter what it was"

"Come on Dromeda" Narcissa said who was already walking down the stairs.

Andromeda sighed and transfigured her cloths into what Narcissa was wearing except with a dark skirt, a dark green top and black boots and followed Narcissa out of the door.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

When they got to the address, Narcissa felt like she was back in little Whinging, except these houses were slightly larger in both size and space between each house.

"Well this one's 34" Narcissa said.

"Cissy do you know how we are going to get them to listen to us" Andromeda asked. "I mean, we don't know what she looks like." She then thought for a second "and what is her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet" Narcissa said as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "But once we find her I'll ask her what she wants her name to be. Elizabeth never had time to finish up all of her daughters considering we were in the middle of a war."

"Great" Andromeda said exasperated "no name, no description, how the bloody hell are we supposed to get her?"

"Just let me do the talking Dromeda" Narcissa said as she strutted off towards the door.

Andromeda rolled her eyes "whatever" and she followed up behind Narcissa's strut.

Narcissa knocked on the door three times and then waited, while Andromeda just stood slightly behind her.

Narcissa didn't really know what to expect when she knocked on the door to this muggle home. It could possibly be like the incident with the Dursleys, where the door was slammed in her face, or maybe they could invite her in and they could have a civil conversation,

Narcissa remembered that her father would also say the muggles didn't have the same high class culture as purebloods, which she agreed to, but she didn't think that wasn't any reason to think less of them.

When the door opened to the house, a man stood at its entrance. He seemed relatively friendly in Narcissa's mind unlike Mr. Dursley, who was a fat slob; this man seemed to be rather well put together in both weight and appearance. He had short brown hair comb slightly to the left and round glasses that gave his face a very welcoming look to it. He wasn't big or tall, actually he could be slightly on the short side, but he was lean. He wore khaki pants and a dark collared shirt. However what stuck in their minds was his teeth, which were absolutely amazing.

"Hello there" the man said "what can I do for you two ladies"

"Hello there my name is Narcissa" Narcissa said politely "and this is my older sister Andromeda. We are both looking for a girl and my sources tell us she is residing in this house hold."

The man's face paled slightly, but he was able to regain his composure rather quickly. "Please come inside we can discuss this over some tea. By the way, my name is Daniel, Daniel Granger."

"Pleasure and thank you" Narcissa said following Daniel in while Andromeda followed behind Narcissa.

Daniel led the two of them to a rather comfortable sitting room, with a brown leather couch facing a television with two armchairs on either side of it. A coffee table sat in the middle of it and along the walls were various photos of two people, one being Daniel, and the other being a rather attractive dark haired woman who could only possible be his wife. He took a seat in one of the arm chairs, while Narcissa took a seat in the other, leaving Andromeda to take a seat on the couch.

"Olivia, please bring some tea, we have guests" Daniel shouted to the kitchen.

"Be right there, and stop yelling" a woman shouted from the kitchen.

A couple of seconds later, the same dark haired woman from the pictures entered the room, but what caught Andromeda and Narcissa's attention again was the fact that she also had perfect teeth like her husband.

Olivia put a tray of tea and some crackers on the table and took a seat on the couch next to Andromeda.

"Hello there, my name is Olivia Granger" the woman said.

"Hello, my name is Narcissa Black and this is my sister Andromeda Tonks. Like I said to your husband, we are looking for a girl that we believe is here"

Much like her husband, Olivia paled slightly when she mentioned the girl again. "What do you want with Hermione?" she asked.

"I wasn't aware that she was given a name yet" Narcissa said "is that something you gave her?"

Daniel nodded "yes we gave her that name two months ago when we took custody of her. She said she was never given a name before that point"

"May I ask where did you find her?" Narcissa asked.

Daniel nodded "Well my main profession is being a dentist, however I also do volunteer work at the police department since was raised in that kind of environment. About two months ago, I volunteered to do a raid on a house suspected of holding illegal drugs and what not."

"So basically" Andromeda "you raid the house, find some crack addict guy, go through the rooms and find a little girl whose been abused and mentally scarred and take her into your house hold. Am I correct?"

"Pretty much" Daniel said "Do you happen to be a lawyer of something"

Andromeda smiled "I may be"

"My question is" Olivia said "is how you know of the girl?"

"First I must show you something" Narcissa said and she pulled out her wand, which made Daniel pale slightly. Narcissa eyed him carefully "I'm aware that you have seen this somewhere, must probably on the person of that drug addict?"

Daniel nodded "yes I did, he tried to grab it from me when I took it, and so I snapped it. I just thought he was being loony about a piece of wood, even if it was masterfully crafted."

"As the saying goes" Narcissa said "'seeing is believing'." She then twirled her wand and turned the tea pot into a hamster and levitated it up.

Both of the grangers paled when the saw the midair hamster and were a loss for words.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Daniel said who recovered much faster than his wife, who was still in shock.

"Parallel to this world" Andromeda said "is another world, where there are people who can do magic."

"I see" Daniel muttered. "So that's why he was wearing robes and didn't have any modern technology."

"You seem to be pretty open-minded about this" Narcissa said.

Daniel nodded "well today Hermione got in trouble with a bunch of other kids at the playground who said she was able to change the color of the slide from yellow to blue and back when she touched it. I suspected either this generation is going insane, or Hermione could do some sort of 'magic' like thing. I just never imagined that it really did exist"

"Yes, Hermione is a witch like me and my sister but more importantly" Narcissa said "she is our cousin."

"Before you go yelling at us for losing her" Andromeda said, who could see Daniel's face turning red, probably from rage to the fact that his adoptive daughter had living family members, "When our aunt gave birth five years ago, she gave birth first to a boy who we have just found four days ago after a certain incident killed their parents four years ago. An hour later after he was born, the impossible happened and our aunt gave birth again, this time to a girl; however fate found it necessary to allow the baby to be taken from her mother right after birth."

Olivia, who was able to regain her composure before Andromeda's explanation, said "so I'm guessing you wish to take her back"

"Naturally" Narcissa said "it would be best for her to be back with her twin brother, who I dare say doesn't yet know she even exists, and with people like her where weird things like slides changing colors wouldn't make people around her uncomfortable."

"How do we even know you are telling the truth" Olivia said "I mean you could be just trying to take her away from us"

"If we wanted to do that" Narcissa said "I would have turned you into a rat and just of taken her"

"Would you like to see her?" Daniel said "we brought her to her room only about 5 minutes ago, but she never is able to go to sleep right away."

"Yes" Andromeda said "my sister has her papers so she needs to write her name in her blood so that everything is official."

"That's barbaric!" Olivia said "making people write in blood"

"Blood holds magical qualities" Narcissa said "so it's necessary"

"Alright then" Daniel said who got up from his chair "ill bring her down. She doesn't have much stuff except for a couple of stuffed animals and cloths so I'll get those packed while you talk to her"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

A couple of minutes later Daniel walked back into the room, but this time holding onto his hand was a small brown haired girl in a light blue pajama jumpsuit holding a brown teddy bear. Her brown hair was like Andromeda's, except a little wavier and her eyes were a hazel color.

Both of the Black sisters were reminded of not Elizabeth or James by Hermione's appearance, but by their mother, Druella who had the same appearance as the little girl except for the Hazel eyes which obviously came from her father.

"This is Hermione" Daniel said who gestured to the little girl who stood stock still at being stared at by two strangers "I'll get her stuff packed and bring it down"

"Come here Hermione" Olivia said, gesturing to a seat next to her and Andromeda on the couch.

"Would you like me to carry you there?" Daniel asked the girl.

Hermione shook her head "no thank you Mr. Granger" she said "I can make it there." Daniel sighed slightly as Hermione left his grasped and slowly made her way over to the couch. Olivia tried to help her get up next to her, but she again said "no thank you Mrs. Granger, I can get up."

"Well I will get your stuff packed Hermione" Daniel said.

"Thank you Mr. Granger" Hermione said again.

As he left the room, there was a sense of discomfort around it, mostly emanating from Hermione. The way she talked to the Grangers made the two Black sisters think that she had been severely mentally scarred by her early childhood.

"Hello Hermione" Narcissa said sweetly "I'm Narcissa, but you may call me Cissy."

"Hello Ms. Narcissa" Hermione said bowing her head slightly.

"There is no need to be formal" Narcissa said "did Mr. Granger tell you what is going on?"

At this Hermione nodded "yes Ms. Narc… I mean Cissy" she said trying out the nickname "I am a witch, you are my cousin and you are supposed to take me home with you to see my twin brother, who still doesn't know about me"

Narcissa nodded "yes that is correct. But first we need you to make your name official." She then took out the piece of paper from earlier and a blood quill and laid it on the table in front of Hermione. "All you have to do is write your name, fist, middle and last. You can have any first and middle name you want, but the last one needs to be Potter"

"Potter" Hermione said "is that my last name?"

Andromeda nodded "yes it is."

"What was my mother's name?" Hermione asked.

"Elizabeth" Narcissa replied.

"Then my name will be Hermione Elizabeth Potter" Hermione said.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

At around 7:30 Narcissa, Andromeda and Hermione arrived at Grimmauld place.

"I'll have your stuff brought up to your….. Hermione where are you going!" Narcissa said as Hermione began running up the stairs of Grimmauld place.

"Hermione come back here!" Andromeda yelled, but not getting a response the two Black sisters chased after her up the stairs. However when the Black sisters found her, she was in Sirius's room and curled up next to Harry asleep. "How did she know where Harry was?" Andromeda asked.

"Twin magic" Narcissa said "it's a form of soul bond that siblings share just like we have between me, you and Bella, except theirs is more powerful." She then smiled "I guess they really are twins."

The two sisters went over to look at the two children and were slightly taken aback by the fact that Hermione, for the first time they had seen, was actually smiling broadly and relaxing, while Harry seemed to be comforted by her presence. For the first time in either of their lives, the two Potter twins seemed to be complete.

_Note- _

_Well, this was the only way I thought I could incorporate Hermione and Harry together without pairing them, and that was by making them twins. Hate me, love me do whatever but that is how it is. _

_If I got something wrong with the birth or whatever, please just go with it, I got a 98 in Biology, but that doesn't mean I know jack shit about it. I'm only 15. _

_I also have a poll up with what Daphne's hair color should be, because I have no bloody idea. So please vote._

_I suspect that at around chapter 8-10 will be the start of Hogwarts, but for now im trying to build the basis. Im going to be adding a lot of different forms of magic like necromancy, deamonogolgy, Dracomancy, elemental and all that fun stuff. I really hated how there wasnt all that much different kids of magic in the actual book. _

_Also with Le-Fay thing, Harry is Morgan, Morgan is Harry. You'll see what i mean. _


	5. Return of Bellatrix the Strange

Chapter 5- Return of Bellatrix the Strange

July 31st 1985

It had been three days since going to Diagon alley with Harry and when Narcissa and Andromeda recovered Hermione from the Grangers, who had supposedly given Hermione their business card if she ever wanted to get her teeth cleaned.

In those three days, Narcissa could defiantly say that she felt closer to the Potter twins. Even though they weren't 'her' kids so to speak, and she had only known them for three days, both Hermione and Harry were very likable children even if they did have some problems.

Hermione seemed to be a very nice girl who had reminded Narcissa a lot like her mother, Druella, rather than her birth parents. Even her looks didn't represent her parents, except she had her father's eyes and maybe Lily's face, but the rest came from Druella. She seemed to absorb information at a rate that sometimes scared Narcissa and it was evident to her that she could become a human encyclopedia. However she did have a couple of things that troubled Narcissa. She seemed to follow authority blindly, sometimes calling Narcissa, Ms. Black instead of the preferred Cissy.

Harry, even though he had the appearance of his father, he acted almost exactly like his mother. Like his sister, he was thoughtful and would put others before himself more times than not. Although he wasn't as knowledgeable as his sister, he was able to get master things faster than her whether it was how to cut your food or trying to learn basic learning skills. Hermione knew all the tricks but Harry was almost always able to get it before her. However he did seem to trust people too much and his willingness to help others could become a problem later.

But that was one benefit to having the twins under her care, since Narcissa felt that she could 'mold' them like any other parent would into the perfect pureblood aristocrats.

Narcissa then felt a little rustling by her left side and she smiled to herself as looked down to see Hermione shuffle in her sleep and curl up closer to Narcissa.

She was currently, with both of the twins in the master bedroom which like most of the house had a very high class look, with a large king sized bed with masterfully carved furniture placed throughout the room. However, like most of the house, a lot of the room was in an upper class gothic style and was relatively dark.

To her left Hermione was curled up next to Narcissa in her brown pajama jumper and to her right Harry was fast asleep with his back to Narcissa in a dark green pajama jumper.

'And that is one more benefit to taking care of these two' Narcissa mused to herself 'they are so cute when they sleep.'

One of the things that the twins had taken up to doing was sleeping in the same bed as Narcissa or even just the two of them together. Narcissa expected that it was due to the lack of human contact they both had and with each other which made them to desire to be near one another.

Deciding it was time to get up for the day Narcissa got out of bed, making sure that she didn't wake either of the twins. She quietly made her way over to the bathroom in her light blue nightgown and with her change of clothes for the day. After all, she needed to make sure that everything went well for the twin's birthday.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Downstairs Narcissa sat at the kitchen table reading the daily prophet while Dobby made some breakfast. It was no secret that Narcissa could not cook, that's why Andromeda was responsible for the birthday dinner and cake while she just went shopping for gifts. But she was not really concerned with any of that, since that shopping had been done ever since Andromeda asked Narcissa to. What caught Narcissa's attention this morning was the daily prophet.

_The Secret Life of Lily Potter, Elizabeth Rosier_

_One of the most respective muggleborn witches of the age, Lily Potter had always been a symbol to muggleborn witches that they could become just as great as any other pureblood witch. However, during a closer examination of the Black family tree considered to be one of the most bigoted and dark of the pureblood families as well as one of the richest and most powerful, after the death of Sirius Black who was the current head, it was found that Lily Potter is in fact the late daughter of Marcus Rosier 1898-1954 and Isabelle Rosier nee Dragonouv 1900-1954 and the sister of Druella Black nee Rosier. _

_Lily Potter or more correctly Elizabeth Potter nee Rosier is in fact the youngest of the main line of two of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses in the world but more importantly, a pureblood. What other secrets lie within the mystery of Lily Potter? _

_Continue to page 2 for more on Elizabeth Potter nee Rosier _

_Continue to page 3 for more on Ancient and Noble Houses_

_Continue to page 4 for information on the Missing Potter twin _

'Well this makes my life so much easier' Narcissa thought as she checked the article. It certainly did make it easier for her. If everyone already knew the general idea about what was going on with their family, then she wouldn't have to explain it to everyone she met. As she continued to read the article her eyes widened at the next headline.

_Bellatrix Lestrange released from Azkaban _

_Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, known death eater convicted of numerous murders and the over cruciatus of aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom has been released from Azkaban on orders of the new lord Black and the goblins of Grinngotts. The reasons still remain unknown, but what evidence could have allowed her to be released? What strings could have been pulled by the new lord Black? Who is the new lord Black? _

_Continue to page 6 for more on Bellatrix Lestrange _

_Continue to page 7 for more on Possible Lord Blacks_

"Mistress Black's eggs are done" Dobby said, which brought Narcissa's attention away from the prophet and towards her house elf Dobby.

Dobby was a funny one, like most house elves he was very short with long ears. While most purebloods fancied having their house elves in rags, Narcissa favored having hers in a black house elf garb with her family crest, the Black family, on the left breast. Dobby was completely devoted to Narcissa since she kept better care of her house elf than usually was the norm with most purebloods. It just wasn't her style t beat something into submission; it was too barbaric for someone of her intelligence.

Dobby had also become very devoted to the twins, often showing them more respect than Narcissa would receive, especially Harry. Narcissa knew that almost all half breeds, as they were called, and non-wizard magical creatures viewed Harry Potter as their own savior in some sort of symbolic way. Narcissa didn't really understand it, and honestly didn't care, but Dobby sure did.

It had taken Narcissa awhile to explain to Harry and Hermione that house elves needed a wizard master in order to survive, since house elves were incapable of controlling their own magic by themselves. Because of their inability to control their own magic, they needed to bond with a wizard or witch who could regulate their magic and keep them from going insane, but in the process they lost their freedom and they formed a slave bond with their bonded wizard.

Although at first Harry and Hermione seemed to disagree with this sort of tradition, they saw how Dobby reacted with Narcissa and how he was treated and decided that it wasn't completely bad.

"Ah thank you Dobby" Narcissa said as the house elf levitated the plate of bacon, eggs and toast to her "what would I do without you?"

"Mistress Black might starve" Dobby said which made Narcissa snort. It was no secret that she couldn't cook very well, not even to Dobby. Dobby then peered over to look at the daily prophet that Narcissa was reading and his pale body turned from white to whatever color is whiter than white.

"I see you noticed my sister is out of Azkaban" Narcissa said noticing the change in Dobby's attitude.

Dobby then shuddered slightly and his head started to spasm until he began to run around the room in a scared frenzy. "Dobby is going to die! Madam Lestrange is going to murder Dobby; Dobby didn't mean to give her food poisoning!"

Narcissa chuckled a little bit. The last time Narcissa saw Bellatrix was after one of those death eater meetings and Dobby had accidently put something in the cookies which gave Bellatrix stomach problems for a week. Since then Dobby had been avoiding Bellatrix like the plague thinking that she was out to get him.

He then made a sprint for the door and was about to run out of it when he stopped in his tracks at the door, made a loud 'EEP!' and fainted, falling on his back.

"Oh is ickle winkle Dobby scared of me" a voice said from the hallway it what could be mistaken as either a mother trying to comfort her baby or some sort of psycho trying to mock someone.

Narcissa looked up from the prophet at the door way with a smile etched on her face as she only knew one person able to talk like a baby and make it seemed like you were visited by the devil himself, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black.

Bellatrix could defiantly be described as a beautiful woman, even now after spending years in Azkaban. Unlike her sisters, Bellatrix found her beauty more in tuned with her wild and darker side, but still was able to maintain that same aristocratic look that all purebloods had. Her raven black hair was long, reaching her below her shoulders and much like Harry's hair, it was an organized mess. Her eyes were a dark violet color, how that was possible no one knew. She wore a black witches robes with the shoulders exposed but her arms covered, and at the same time revealing her cleavage, which out of all the Black sisters, was defiantly the largest, although she was the shortest by a centimeter or two.

Bellatrix looked up from the house elf to meet her youngest sisters gaze and after they starred at each other for what seemed like hours, they rushed towards each other and Bellatrix delivered a back breaking hug to Narcissa, who was trying not to cry out in joy and at the same time make sure she didn't break her back.

"Oh Cissy" Bellatrix said between her unpredictable kisses to random parts of Narcissa's face "I've missed you so much"

Narcissa just kept her head close to Bellatrix's as their reunion slowly started to die down after the ferocious first encounter. "What" Narcissa said "no baby voice?"

Bellatrix gave Narcissa a sly grin "oh, does whittle Cissy miss big sister Bella's baby voice?"

"No, I bloody hate it"

Just then Bellatrix's stomach made a very audile growl, and she gave her little sister a sheepish grin. "Got some grub?"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

After calming Dobby down, Narcissa was able to get him to make Bellatrix some breakfast. It probably would have taken only about ten minutes, but Bellatrix had decided it would be funnier if she scared Dobby.

"BOO!" Bellatrix yelled as Dobby passed by which made him jump up ten feet and land on his butt with a loud 'EEP'.

Narcissa sighed while Bellatrix was laughing like a hyena, "Bella really?"

Bellatrix smirked mischievously at her sister "oh stop kidding yourself you know it's funny." She then took a bite out of her breakfast and her face lit up "damn Dobby can cook."

Narcissa chuckled "Do remember the last time you had Dobby's cooking?"

Bellatrix at that grinned wildly "yes I still need to repay that little elf. Now where is he?" Just then Dobby ran out of the room screaming bloody murder which left both Narcissa and Bellatrix speechless, until Bellatrix began laughing very loudly. "That is so funny."

"Great, you have been here for less than an hour and you have already scared off my house elf" Narcissa then sighed "I wonder what the twins will think of your antics?"

"Oh about that" Bellatrix said with her mouth still full of eggs. "The goblin told me about that, so how are the little cubs?"

"There doing well" Narcissa said "you know today is their birthday"

"Really" Bellatrix said getting up from the table "I kind of want to meet them. I got to thank little Harry for getting that bloody marriage annulled." Bellatrix then shuddered "you know that Rudolphus is gay"

At this the coffee that Narcissa was about to drink went right back in her cup as she starred at her sister. "Really?"

"As gay as they get" Bellatrix said and then she shuddered "every night he and his brother went at it."

"That must have been awful" Narcissa said and then she starred at her sister "why didn't you ever tell me about the torture you went through when you were with that bastard?"

"I couldn't" Bellatrix said sadly "Every time I tried to talk about I would feel as though my heart stopped and my arteries were on fire. It was not a very pleasant feeling." She then looked at her little sister "you have no idea how many times I saw you after those death eater meetings that I wanted to tell you so I could have some hope of getting out of it… but the pain was too much for me. Besides if I told you then Rudolphus would have probably have killed me." Bellatrix then sighed "scratch that, he wouldn't kill me, just keep me an inch from death. I was too useful to his master"

"You were always the better duelist out of all of us, which is saying a lot," Narcissa said and then she chuckled "you were like an enraged wolf every time you dueled. It was always so random, aggressive, but at the same time graceful."

"I don't think graceful would be the best word" Bellatrix said "more like fluid"

"You know I never asked" Narcissa said "but you look pretty good for a person who has been in Azkaban"

"Oh that" Bellatrix said "I got out 2 days ago, but the goblins kept me and got me rehabilitated. Honestly those goblins are damn good at healing you. I might just go to them for my checkup instead of St. Mungo's"

Narcissa then looked at the clock on the other side of the kitchen and smiled "its 8:30, the twins should be waking up about now."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

The two sisters walked up the stairs and headed over to the master bedroom where the twins most likely would still be.

"You gave them the master bedroom?" Bellatrix asked.

"Not exactly" Narcissa replied and a sly grin spread across Bellatrix's face.

"Oh so little Cissy has a fetish for 5 years olds" Bellatrix said before she got slapped by her younger sister.

"If you must know" Narcissa said "they can't sleep well without each other besides…" Narcissa turned the other way so her older sister would see her face "they are rather cute"

"Ha" Bellatrix laughed "Cissy got a crush on a 5 year old" Ignoring her, Narcissa sped up towards the bedroom while Bellatrix said "hey Cissy you know I'm kidding right? Cissy? Cissy!"

"Oh hurry up you buffoon" Narcissa said opening the door the master bedroom.

The two of the sisters entered inside and Bellatrix let an audible gasp when she saw the two twins snuggled up still asleep in the bed.

Narcissa smirked at her older sister "cute aren't they"

Bellatrix nodded "now I know why you have a fetish for them."

"Oh shut it" Narcissa said approaching the bed and sitting down on the edge. "Wake up Harry, Hermione. I got someone that would like to see you"

The twins slowly opened their eyes to look at Narcissa "Good morning Cissy" Harry and Hermione said.

"Morning you two and happy birthday" Narcissa replied which made both Harry's and Hermione's eyes widen in excitement.

"It's our birthday" Harry said.

"Yes it is" Narcissa said who motioned over towards Bellatrix "I would like you to meet my sister, Bellatrix"

Bellatrix approached the twins and smiled "you both know that you are the cutest things I have ever seen in my life" which caused both Hermione and Harry to blush a deep red.

"Thank you Bellatrix" Harry said while Hermione was holding onto his arm very tightly, nervous about meeting her cousin.

Bellatrix then sat down on the bed next to the twins and put her arms around Hermione pulling her into her lap "now why are we so nervous?"

Hermione looked away from Harry and Narcissa and over to the opposite direction so no one could see her face "no reason"

Just then Hermione let out a gasp of shock and then laughter as Bellatrix started to tickle Hermione. "Oh is wittle Mini ticklish" Bellatrix said in her baby voice.

"Yes… I am" Hermione said in between in her giggles.

"Alright Bella, I think you have put Hermione through enough torture" Narcissa said. Bellatrix sighed slightly, but complied with her younger sister's demands and let Hermione go, who instantly went back to Harry. Narcissa smiled at the two 5 year olds "Well hurry up you two and get ready. We have to be at Dromeda's at 3 and I do believe that Bella will like to take you outside for a little while before we go"

"I don't remember saying anything about that" Bellatrix stated.

"Well you will be happy to right?" Narcissa said in an all too nice which sent a chill down Bellatrix's lap while the twins giggled at the black haired woman's predicament.

Bellatrix gave Narcissa a very shaky smile, since Narcissa was all too good at making people nervous when she talked like that. "Sure thing Cissy"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

While the twins were changing, Bellatrix had followed Narcissa to the Black family study/library. Like the rest of the house, the study was very dark and gothic, with light only coming from a couple of lit candles here and there. Bookshelves lined the wall and the room itself, but in a corner section of the study a large desk was placed up against the wall with a couple of chairs. The desk itself was covered with numerous papers, letters and books which made it almost impossible for one to see the desk underneath. But overall, the library was a complete and utter mess.

"Wow this place looks so much better than the last time I saw it" Bellatrix said sarcastically. "What did you do Cissy? Come in here with a tornado or something"

Narcissa scowled "No its Kreacher. He hasn't done any work for the last few years and everything has gone to hell because of it."

"Oh yeah Kreacher" Bellatrix said "Where is that little bugger?"

"I don't know" Narcissa said. Truthfully she really could care less about the house elf because frankly, he was just creepy and depressing to have around.

"Well look at all this stuff whittle Cissy is working on" Bellatrix mussed as she stood over the desk looking at the papers. "Um Cissy…. What are you working on?"

Narcissa just wanted to slap her forehead, but reframed from it and decided to take a seat in one of the chairs near the desk, while Bellatrix followed.

"How much did the goblins tell you after you were released from Azkaban?" Narcissa asked.

Bellatrix shrugged "I was told that I now was the head of the Lestrange family and that…." But Bellatrix couldn't finish her sentenced since Narcissa hit the desk with her fist in a fit of shock.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Narcissa screamed at Bellatrix who was a little shocked by Narcissa's sudden outburst since normally Narcissa was the most coolheaded out of anyone in their trio of sisters, and probably in the whole Black family.

"Sheesh Cissy calm down" Bellatrix said "like I said, in the eyes of the ministry of magic and the goblins of Grinngotts I am now neither married to that bastard and he is no longer in my family." Bellatrix shrugged "that head goblin, I think his name was Ramphork or something, said that before they officially annulled the marriage, they made sure that I succeeded Rudolphus and took the rights from the Lestrange family from him. It had something to do with him and his brother being in jail and me not that let them do it, and since our great, great grandfather was a Lestrange, it was okay."

"Wife succession" Narcissa said grimly "if the head of the family is unable to perform his duties as head of house and there is no other male suitable to taking his place, then the wife of the head of house becomes the new head."

"Yep that's it" Bellatrix said "both Rudolphus and his brother are in Azkaban and most of their dark lord loving relatives were killed off by the aurors during the last war, so I guess it was mostly luck that I was able to succeed him."

"But how did you take the family from him while at the same time annulling your marriage?" Narcissa asked.

An evil smile crossed Bellatrix's face "well first I kicked them out of the Lestrange family, taking over the family vault, name and such, but sadly I couldn't take their private faults, but whatever. Then I annulled the marriage, thus making me the undisputed head of the Lestrange family." She then chuckled slightly "I do like the ring of it, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, the woman who had successfully taken her ex-husbands Noble family right from under his nose."

Narcissa, who felt happy that her sister had gotten some revenge on her ex-husband, couldn't help but feel that sense of dread you get when you feel everything getting harder and harder. "Does this mean you're going to have to marry again?"

"I mean I don't have too" Bellatrix said "The Lestrange family isn't an Ancient house but it is Noble so technically I don't have too have an heir, but in our society, purebloods want to keep these Noble families alive. I guess I can give the tittle to Harry, if I don't marry again and have a child, or to Andromeda or even you, if you either one of you has a spare male heir."

"Let's try not to give it to Harry" Narcissa said "he's got a lot of Houses he's got to deal with"

"Of course" Bellatrix said "Black and Potter, both Ancient and Noble Houses"

"And Rosier, Dragonouv, Peverell and by cousin relation Greengrass" Narcissa added "and each one has a different magically binding marriage contract"

The two sisters remained quiet for a couple of seconds, letting Bellatrix have the information sink in. But when the silence was broken, Narcissa was shocked at how Bellatrix responded, as she started laughing like a howling banshee.

"HA, HA, HA!" Bellatrix bellowed "This is great!"

Narcissa just starred at her sister open mouthed "great? How are six marriage contracts great? They are absolutely terrible, look at what one did to you, left you at the mercy of a bastard like Rudolphus."

Bellatrix just smiled at her little sister "well yeah that is one scenario where your asshole of a father sells you off, but in this case it isn't the same."

"Oh yeah it isn't the same" Narcissa said sarcastically "he just has to marry six different woman not just one. It is not only degrading to those six girls who now have to share one husband, but it is unfair to Harry who has to care for six different women."

Bellatrix just sighed "Narcissa I get where you're coming from. Normally I would agree that it isn't such a great idea but think about it from this point of view. There aren't that many good pureblood families out there anymore since the last war and now our government is squandering in bribery and their image rather than taking care of the backlashes that caused the last wizarding war." Bellatrix then growled "people like Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge are just a couple examples of the corruption in our world."

"How does politics relate to marriage contracts?" Narcissa asked.

Bellatrix then gave Narcissa a sly smile "it relates to the fact that not only does Harry, our family's head of house and currently your ward, belong to six prestigious Ancient and Noble houses, one of the highest titles that any family can gain, but he is also engaged to six different girls, all from prestigious families." Bellatrix then gave Narcissa a sheepish grin "they are aren't they?"

Narcissa nodded "One from Bones and Davis and two from both Delacour and Greengrass"

Bellatrix chuckled slightly "Kinky having sisters being married to the same guy but anyways, what you listed there were three other Ancient and Noble houses. So in essence you have a 10 way marriage alliance between some of the most influential _pureblood _families in our world and Harry, who is your ward, is the male heir to them."

Narcissa's eyes widened in realization at what Bellatrix was saying, she was currently, being the guardian of Harry Potter, was probably one of the most powerful individuals in the whole wizarding world until Harry became of age.

Bellatrix snickered "I see you finally caught on to it. You can almost do anything, pass any legislation, buy out almost any business, fuck it you can free every house elf!"

Narcissa just laid her head against the table "this is almost too much too handle."

Bellatrix put her arm around your sister "I know it must be a lot of pressure trying to deal with all of this, fuck it must be torture. If the Dark lord hadn't went around killing off everyone then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess, but he did and now the pieces have to be picked up by the last line of wizards so that we can rebuild our world and keep our tradition. But now is an opportunity to fix what is wrong with our world, and instead of going back to things like they were before, which were are doing now, you can bring revolution and change to our world."

"But how will Harry feel?" Narcissa asked. "How do you think he will feel knowing what type of burden this will carry, that he will have to take care of six different woman and then, six different families"

"Well I don't think you know this, but in case of a multi marriage like we have right now, everyone marries everyone regardless of gender" Bellatrix said. "I guess it still will be awkward and people will probably won't understand the situation they will be in, but I think they will learn how to accept it"

"But what if all this power goes to his head?" Narcissa asked. "What if Harry turns out worst then Lucius or even turns into another Dark Lord? How will those girls survive knowing that with all that power he is being given that they could be turned into nothing more than slaves to produce his heirs?"

"Well Cissy that's where we come in" Bellatrix said. "He looks at us for guidance and how to act. He will come to one of us for advice and will mimic our behaviors. He will learn our morals and will gain our dreams. As long as we raise him like a child should be raised, he could turn into someone who could really bring about some difference into our backwards world"

Narcissa starred at Bellatrix "you know this is probably the only time you have ever been so intellectual"

Bellatrix gave Narcissa a grin "oh is whittle Cissy surprised that Bella has a brain" which got a groan from Narcissa.

The door to the study opened and Hermione and Harry entered looking very happy. Harry was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a black tee-shirt with a dark green snake on the back, obviously symbolizing his connection to Sytherin. Hermione however favored a black skirt with a blue shirt with a flower design running up the side. Hermione, who was still slightly nervous around the older woman, didn't really speak and instead latched onto Harry's arm.

"Hello Cissy, Bella" Harry said. "Me and Hermione got ready"

Narcissa smiled at the two younger children "good, oh and Harry its Hermione and I, not me and Hermione"

"Okay, sorry Cissy" Harry said.

"Alright then come on you too" Bellatrix said before transfiguring her robes into a dark purple blouse with a pair of dark blue jeans under a pair of tall black high heeled boots that reached well above her knees. "Let's go outside. Cissy we will be back in a couple of hours"

With that Bellatrix guided Harry and Hermione out of the room after they both said their goodbyes to Narcissa who just starred at the open door way in which they left.

'Bella is right' Narcissa thought 'It's more than just molding him into a pureblood prince, he can be the future of the wizarding world and it's our job to make sure he can.' Narcissa then turned back to face the pile of papers and documents on all the inheritance that Harry had and groaned. "This is going to be a pain in the ass"

_Well there we go, I like short chapters, but this section of the story, at least this day, will probably be two more chapters long. I think it's important if I build up some sort of base of the family aspect before I really get into the plot with Dumbledore and Riddle and all that. I guess this story will be long since I really don't want to rush things. _

_I'll try to update weekly or every other week, it's just March is the bitch of all school months and is extremely annoying for a ten grader like me. The chapters will remain at 3000-6000 words since I really don't like writing huge chapters. It's just hard to keep track and to write in my opinion. _

_So yeah until next time : ) _


	6. Going Through the Families

Chapter 6- Going through the Families

After Bellatrix left with the twins, Narcissa had begun looking over all of the various fortunes, properties and other belongings of each of the families that she, as Harry's guardian, was now head of. Going through each of the files was going to be a pain, but the work that was cut out for Narcissa was defiantly fulfilling. She would never have tried to organize the Malfoy estates, even if asked because they were never hers, nor would they ever be.

But the estates given to her for being Harry's guardian were hers, at least until he reached the age of 17 and by then she would probably want to retire early. Sure being in your late 30's and retired would give you a lot of down time, but with the amount of money that they had, she would almost never need to work.

But fulfilling work was something that Narcissa enjoyed, something that when she got done would give her some sort of lasting sense of accomplishment. It's like the difference between painting your fence and painting someone else's fence. You want to make your fence nice because it's yours, but you paint someone else's because they give you something.

So that was what Narcissa had begun to do, starting with the Potter files. The Potter family was an Ancient and Noble family of Britain who had always been one of the richest and most influential families there. It was only because of the fact that they were so powerful that most of the other families didn't scold the Potters for going against the old ways by being more open minded about who could do magic and having less prejudice against muggles.

The first thing Narcissa did was to convert all the Galleons in each vault into the Pound. To Narcissa, it was always easier to do things by the muggle currency system, as the wizarding system made almost no sense to the common person.

So that was Narcissa's first step as she opened the Potter file, which thankfully had been counted up to make her life easier.

"Alright let's see here" Narcissa said aloud to herself. "Each Galleon is worth approximately 15 British pounds, so how many galleons do the Potters have?" Narcissa wondered as she began reading over the account.

_**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter- Family Vault Summary **_

_10% compound interest every 20 years as stated by The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and The Goblins of Grinngotts, year 1456_

_Currently contains- 146,350,045 Galleons, 14 Sickles, 4 Knuts _

_The Goblins have agreed to allow storage of old family artifacts and Heirlooms for safe keeping. Last course of action, Deposit- , October 14, 1979 by James Charles Potter the Current Head of the Potter family. _

_Holdings- _

_21 acre property Estate, Welshpool Whales (currently destroyed as of August, 1979) _

_Godric's Hollow, England (residences currently destroyed) _

_11 acre property east of Cape Town, South Africa (Current retreat of the House of Potter) _

_5__th__ Avenue, 78__th__ Street, New York, New York (apartment) _

_Puddlemere United (professional quidditch team) _

_Investments - (under agreement of 1454, the Goblins of Grinngotts are allowed to use money in Potter vault to invest, as long as the investments do not lead to a more then 5% decrease in the Potter vault.)Under Goblin Observation _

_**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter- Hadrian James Potter Trust Vault**_

_Contains 1000 Galleons with reoccurring yearly refill to 1000 Galleons _

Narcissa read over the accounts, nothing too surprising really. She imagined that the Potter would be filthy rich and the fact that they had the Goblins dealing with their investments meant that they were very wealthy. Goblins usual only do this for their most outstanding customers, meaning those who have the Noble family status.

"So let's see, about 150 million galleons, multiple that by 15 and… about 2.25 billion Pounds" Narcissa said, using her calculator to find the amount. "That's a lot of cash."

Narcissa made a note to look into having the Potter estate being rebuilt. It would be good to move there instead of living in Grimmauld place. One, it would be much larger, and two, Grimmauld place was just depressing to Narcissa. She knew that her family, the Blacks, loved being in the city, but she needed some sort of release from it. And with the state that Grimmauld place was in, it would be wiser to have a manor to host parties and social gatherings. After all, Harry had to invite 4 other families over just to meet the parents of his fiancés.

Looking deeper in the file, Narcissa noticed all the changes in the account since 1454, including all investments withdrawals and deposits.

"So this is why there folders are so big" Narcissa said. "Most of it is just all the minor details."

Narcissa closed the Potter file after making a few notes on the properties and the total balance and then pulled out the Black file.

_**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black- Family Vault Summary **_

_12% compound interest every 20 years as stated by The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and The Goblins of Grinngotts, year 1450_

_Currently contains- 174,578,421 Galleons, 11 Sickles, 2 Knuts _

_The Goblins have agreed to allow storage of old family artifacts and Heirlooms for safe keeping. Last course of action, Deposit- , November 1, 1981 by Sirius Orion Black the Current Head of the Black family. _

_Holdings- _

_15 acre property Estate, Blackpool England _

_12 Grimmauld Place, London _

_7 acre property Estate, Jamaica_

_13 acre property Estate, Marseille France _

_Nimbus Broom Company (wizard base) _

_Knockturn Alley, London _

_Investments - (under agreement of 1450, the Goblins of Grinngotts are allowed to use money in Black vault to invest, as long as the investments do not lead to a more then 3% decrease in the Black vault.)Under Goblin Observation _

Narcissa smirked as she read the contents of the Black file. She never really knew how rich her family was, but she was very happy that they were richer then the Potters. Although, the fact that the Potter's had a much larger estate then any of the Black estates set her off a little, overall, the Blacks had more.

"Alright so about 175, multiple that by 15 and… 2.625 billion Pounds and that in total is a little less than 5 billion." Narcissa noticed the time and saw that she had already spent 3 hours looking over the files. "How the hell did 3 hours go by so fast?"

Narcissa put away the Black file and took out the Peverell file.

_**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell- Family Vault Summary **_

_7% compound interest every 20 years as stated by The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell and The Goblins of Grinngotts, year 1445_

_Currently contains- 100,045,351 Galleons, 7 Sickles, 23 Knuts _

_The Goblins have agreed to allow storage of old family artifacts and Heirlooms for safe keeping. Last course of action, Deposit- , September 9, 1570 by Sir William Peverell Bones the Current Head of the Peverell family. _

_Holdings- _

_10 acre property Estate, Liverpool England _

_4 acre property Estate, Athens Greece _

_5 acre property Estate, Florence Italy _

_Investments - (under agreement of 1445, the Goblins of Grinngotts are allowed to use money in Peverell vault to invest, as long as the investments do not lead to a more then 7% decrease in the Peverell vault.)Under Goblin Observation _

"So about 1.5 billion for the Peverell family" Narcissa added "which makes about 6.5 billion"

What interested Narcissa though were the dates of the Peverell family, since most of them were much older than the other two families, with the last deposit being in 1570. Also, the fact that the last head of the Peverell family was also a Bones made her wonder if this was around the time that the marriage contract between Susan and Harry was drawn up.

The next file Narcissa took out was the Dragonouv file.

_**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Dragonouv- Family Vault Summary **_

_8% compound interest every 20 years as stated by The Most Ancient and Noble House of Dragonouv and The Goblins of Grinngotts, year 1420_

_Currently contains- 256,346,891 Galleons, 14 Sickles, 3 Knuts _

_The Goblins have agreed to allow storage of old family artifacts and Heirlooms for safe keeping. Last course of action, Deposit- , May 17, 1950 by Isabelle Mary Rosier nee Dragonouv the Current Head of the Dragonouv family _

_Holdings- _

_12 acre property Estate, Hannover Germany _

_9 acre property Estate, Stockholm Sweden _

_5 acre property Estate, Amsterdam Netherlands _

_DHWM- Dragon's weapons Manufacture (wizarding and muggle based)_

_Investments - (under agreement of 1420, the Goblins of Grinngotts are allowed to use money in Dragonouv vault to invest, as long as the investments do not lead to a more then 8% decrease in the Dragonouv vault.)Under Goblin Observation _

Narcissa groaned a little when she read the Dragonouv file since they were richer then the Black family by a lot.

"So that's about… 3.75 billion which makes our total to 10.25 billion" Narcissa said putting the Dragonouv file away and taking out the last file, the Rosier.

_**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Rosier- Family Vault Summary **_

_6% compound interest every 20 years as stated by The Most Ancient and Noble House of Rosier and The Goblins of Grinngotts, year 1460_

_Currently contains- 100,346,731 Galleons, 12 Sickles, 13 Knuts _

_The Goblins have agreed to allow storage of old family artifacts and Heirlooms for safe keeping. Last course of action, Deposit- , May 28, 1979 by Evan Mark Rosier the Current Head of the Rosier family _

_Holdings- _

_11 acre property Estate, Bristol England _

_10 acre property Estate, Tours France _

_2 acre property Estate, New Orleans, United States of America _

_Investments - (under agreement of 1460, the Goblins of Grinngotts are allowed to use money in Rosier vault to invest, as long as the investments do not lead to a more then 10% decrease in the Rosier vault.)Under Goblin Observation _

"And that's it 11.75 billion Pounds" Narcissa said, final finishing with summarizing of the accounts. "And that's not including properties and companies'"

Dobby then came into the office with a tray of food "Mistress, dobby has brought lunch and the mail for Mistress."

Narcissa nodded "thank you Dobby. Have Bella and the twins returned yet?"

Dobby shook his head, "no, Dobby saw them leave but Dobby hasn't seen them since. Dobby will finish cleaning and keep an eye out for Miss Lestrange, Miss Potter and Master Potter." With that he left Narcissa in the office in peace.

Narcissa looked at the mail that Narcissa had received and began to read each of the letters.

_Dear Lady Black, _

_This letter is a reminder for your appointment at Grinngotts on August 1, to activate your Dragonouv bloodline. Please arrive at 9:00 am and our head director Ragnok will debrief you and your family. _

_Please leave 3 days after August 1__st__ open for the ritual, as it does take some time. Members of your family that must arrive along with you are Andromeda Alexandra Tonks nee Black, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black, Hermione Elizabeth Potter and Hadrian James Potter. _

_Thank you and we will see you on the 1__st__._

_From, _

_The Goblins of Grinngotts _

After reading the letter, she folded it back up and put it on the side of the desk. She would bring that with her when she went to her sister's house later and would probably have to inform Bellatrix of this.

She then looked at the next letter which had fancy light blue sparkle writing on the envelope with a seal of a glittering silver bird on it.

_Dear Narcissa Black, _

_Bonjour, I am Apolline Delacour, mother of Fleur and Gabrielle and the future mother in law of your cousin Hadrian. My husband Jean Delacour was unable to write this letter, as his work takes up most of his concentration. _

_I must say that we were shocked to receive a letter from Grinngotts only a day ago, but I must say I felt something like this may have been happening. I am half veela while my daughters are quarter veela, so we feel a magical marriage as it happens. They had been having dreams of a black haired green eyed boy for two nights, and I had begun to worry if they had bonded to some unknown wizard by accident or something. It came as a surprise when they found out that both of them were to marry the same wizard along with four other girls. _

_Fleur, my eldest daughter is slightly unnerved by the whole thing, but I feel that in time she may get used to it, but I digress. She is not very happy that she cannot find true love like those princess in a fairy tale and especially not happy the boy she is to be wed to is three years younger than she. _

_Gabrielle seems to be quite happy as she has had some fantasies of finding her 'chosen one' early. I have told her many times that veela, although we bond with only some wizards, don't have one 'chosen one', but now it would pain me to tell her since she has found her future husband. She seems very excited to have five other sisters in her marriage and even more excited that her sister is also part of it. _

_Of course you must be wondering why this marriage contracts were created, especially ones that were magically binding. _

_Well during the 1790's, during the French revolution, a British Navy Admiral by the name of Sir Charles Potter helped my husband's family escape the chaos going on at the time, as during the French revolution, many of the old French wizarding families were being killed off. Sir Charles was the brother of the head of the house of Potter at the time that went by the name of Henry Potter. It is to my knowledge that the head of the House of Delacour, Luis Delacour, made a magical marriage with the House of Potter so that in the future they could, when called upon, have a magical alliance between the two houses. Oddly enough, during the Napoleonic wars both Luis and Henry were killed and the marriage was forgotten until recently. _

_As for the Dragonouv family, my mother's ancestors who originated from Eastern Europe were guided to France by Lord Enrich Dragonouv during the holy crusades. To thank him for his services, the head veela had made a magical contract with Enrich so that their decedents could one day be united by marriage and magic. It is to my understanding that Enrich was fascinated by veela and wanted his own kin, as he put it, to have some veela blood in them. However, both parties never called to have the marriage preformed and it was soon forgotten. _

_We are very glad to, especially my husband, to have such an opportunity to have our families unite and we would love to have some sort of gathering of all our families to discuss everything more in detail. I would love to meet you Narcissa and your other sisters so please feel free to write back. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Lady Delacour, Apolline _

The next letter that Narcissa opened was written in fine green ink and the coat of arms of a large cat of some sort.

_Dear Narcissa, _

_Hello Cissy, it's me Alexandria. I believe the last time I wrote to you was to call you off on marrying that pig Lucius and was very shocked, and dare say happy when you divorced him. I remember when we used to be best of friends, even though I was a year older then you. I always felt that you were one of my best friends, and the time you spent with Lucius, who I personally can't stand, almost destroyed our relationship. _

_But on to the subject at hand, the marriage contracts that your cousin has with my two little girls. You must understand that I was very upset, and when I first found out about the marriages, I was almost dead set upon killing Augustus. However, my anger has dimed slightly and have come to accept the fact that we are almost family Narcissa, even though it is a little awkward in the way we are becoming it. _

_My eldest Daphne is very cold about the whole thing. Bless her, not even six yet and she has already become like us when we were in school, so cold and might I say devious. She doesn't really express to me what she thinks about the whole thing and I have tried to tell myself to not let it get to me. I only hope she isn't angry at us for it or god help us Harry. _

_Astoria has been bouncing off the walls in excitement. She already had a crush on Harry before the marriage contract, but now she is ecstatic. However she does express her frustration of having to marry him with 5 other girls, although she seems very happy about one of them being her sister. She always says how she wished it was only her and Daphne who were involved. _

_It came to a shock when I found out where the marriage contract with the Blacks came from. During the English civil war, my husband's ancestor Lord James Greengrass had sided against the crown and was captured by the king's forces along with his comrade Lord Xavier Black. Before they were both executed, they had planned for their families to have a marriage alliance, and in their last minutes they wrote up a magically binding marriage with each of their families. How they got the paper I don't know, but Lord Xavier Black called his house elf to take the contract before he died and bring it to his brother. However, the house elf did not like his master very much, so he hid the contract inside the Black vault and committed suicide after Xavier was murdered. _

_Now the other one came from the age of Merlin, when wizarding families were just starting to appear. Apparently for four hundred years, the Greengrass and Potter family have been having an arranged marriage either with the head family or branch family every generation to ensure that they would always be related. The Potter and Greengrass families have always been allies in both economics and politics. However the tradition was lost during the 1400s when the goblins rebelled and closed to wizard bank. When the conflict ended, most had forgotten about that tradition in the aftermath and so it never continued. However, since the background check, the marriage was found and now one of my daughters needs to marry a Potter. My husband is unable to have any more children and we are the last of our family so the responsibility lies with us. _

_But now I hope that we can become friends again with our families being united in this way. I've missed my old best friend and I would love to have her back. I would love to bring the girls over to play with Harry and to get to know each other better. _

_From your old Friend,_

_Lady Greengrass, Alexandria _

A lone tear fell from Narcissa's eye as she remembered her old friend. With being Lucius wife she lost contact from so many of her friends and many of them were disappointed in Narcissa for choosing him. That marriage destroyed her life in some many ways and she had almost forgotten about her friends.

She put the letter on the pile as well, so that she could later review it and come up with a way to tell Harry about his marriages. It seemed that they were the only ones who haven't told their child yet.

The next letter she went to read was in plain black writing and the coat of arms on it had a scythe and a bone making an X on it.

_Dear Miss Black, _

_I'm going to keep this short and simple as I don't really have much time on my hands. I am Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Law Enforcement and guardian of Susan Bones. As you know Susan and Harry are to be wed along with five other girls and as such I believe we need to meet face to face on how to get through this. I don't care where these marriage contracts came from nor do I intend to find out, but I am ready to deal with it head on. I expect your complete cooperation while we get through this and hopefully we can get through this marriage crisis as soon as possible. Please write back with your response. _

_From, _

_Amelia Bones,_

_Ps. how did you tell Harry about these marriages? I am at a lost on how to tell Susan. _

'Well she is pretty blunt about it' Narcissa thought as she read the letter. In truth she was happy that at least one of the guardians was taking this thing like a military commander. Of course she found it slightly humorous that she had also found it rather difficult to tell her ward about the contracts.

The last letter was written in a dark red and had the coat of arms of a grey Wolf howling to a moon.

_Dear Lady Black, _

_Hello Miss Black, this is Derek Davis and I have written to tell you that we have acknowledged the marriage contract between our Tracey and Harry Potter. _

_You may not know this, but my family was under much pressure by death eaters to make a magical binding marriage contract between an offspring of Evan Rosier and our daughter to the point where it almost cost the life of my family. I am sorry to say that I had complied to their demands when they kidnaped my wife Olivia in 1980, only a month after Tracey was born. _

_When Evan Rosier died, our family was ecstatic that the marriage contract might be nulled but when it didn't burn, which is how you know it had been made void, we began to worry. For the last five years we have been worrying over who may try to take our daughter away to be married and have been planning to get rid of them if the time arrived. _

_But when I got the letter from Grinngotts saying that she is to be married to Harry Potter, and not only that but five other girls, one of them Daphne Greengrass who is a friend of hers, well I fainted. I can't tell you how happy my family is that the marriage contract didn't bind her to some neo-death eater and we are very excited to get to know each other's families better. I believe my wife was a friend of your older sister Andromeda and it is very fortunate that we lucked out. _

_However, I do feel guilty in putting my daughter in this situation, but she seems to have accepted her fate and is ready to take it head on. Who knows, this might be the best thing that could have ever happened to her. _

_We hope that we could meet with your family as well as the other girl's family to start to get to know each other better. _

_From,_

_Lord Derek Davis _

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Bellatrix had just had the time of her life when she was coming back to 12 Grimmauld Place with both Hermione and Harry who were both smiling widely as all three of them carried bags full of the days shopping spree.

They had first gone out to the park, where Bellatrix had watched the two children play on the various playground equipment and at some parts, Bellatrix had joined in.

From her time playing around with the twins she had learned a great deal about how both of them reacted to things. Harry, like her, took to doing things without sometimes thinking and relying on instinct. When doing the monkey bars he went straight to it, and even though he fell a couple of times, he just kept trying to get across.

Hermione however was defiantly where the true brains came into play since before doing anything she would watch what Harry did and take a couple of seconds to think about what she was doing. It only took her one try to get the monkey bars, although it took her some time and she was a little slower than Harry.

Bellatrix saw that both of them were leaders in their own ways. Harry led by example and by doing things while Hermione preferred to lead through thinking and using her brains, a perfect combination.

However Bellatrix could see that both Harry and Hermione had their little demons like she had. She knew that both of them had lived less than desirable childhoods, one being abused by a family that hated him and the other being kept hostage. She had let each one of them talk about the little things that they went through, and although they usually couldn't find words to describe the feelings and the actions, they knew they were bad.

Bellatrix was able to feel empathetic to them, since she had experience the same level of torture that both of them went through, which seemed to help the twins open up.

Though, Bellatrix wasn't one to hold onto the pass and keep painful thoughts in her head, so she decided that they would go all out on the Lestrange vaults and buy everything and anything they wanted. When they were done, each one of them had to carry a couple of bags full of shrunken goods since they had bought so much.

"Bella what time is it?" Hermione asked. She had truly begun to open up to Bellatrix since it took her a little while to get comfortable with new people.

"Around 3" Bellatrix said "we have to leave at 4 to go to Dromeda's"

"I think we're almost there" Harry said.

"Yah only two more blocks" Bellatrix said.

"Well let's hurry!" Harry said speeding up to a slow run. "I want to show Cissy all the stuff we got and to give her, her present!"

"Harry, slow down!" Hermione said chasing after Harry while Bellatrix chuckled slightly watching the twins run down the street. Life had certainly gotten better for Bellatrix Lestrange.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Narcissa was finishing up with the files and making a portfolio to bring over to Tonks household of all the things that she needed to discuss with Andromeda when Dobby popped into the study.

"Miss Bella has come back with the children" Dobby said and popped out of the study.

Narcissa smiled in relief as she was getting a little worried that Bellatrix had forgotten when they were supposed to leave to go to the Tonks. Narcissa then headed out of the study and made her way down to the kitchen where she heard some chatter and suspected that was where they were.

She opened the door to find a kitchen full of various items ranging from books, to bikes, to board games and cloths littered around the whole room, and in the center of it all was Bellatrix, Harry and Hermione who were organizing it all.

Bellatrix then turned and noticed Narcissa standing their awestruck by the amount of stuff and Bellatrix gave her younger sister a foxy grin.

"Don't worry Cissy, we got you some stuff too" Bellatrix said.

"How did you pay for all of this?" Narcissa asked.

"Bella said that she was using Rudolph's money" Hermione said, and ironically was holding the book, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. 

"Yah" Harry said excitedly "Bella said that he was being bad so she got all his money and wanted to use it to make us happy!"

Narcissa sighed; of course Bellatrix would go all out on the Lestrange vaults. She was never thrifty when it came to money.

"Alright we can play with this later" Narcissa said "but now we have to bath and get ready to go to Dromeda's"

Bellatrix grinned and stood up "come on Harry, Hermione. TO THE BATHROOM!" she yelled and ran out the door acting like Batman and making huge leaps, with Harry and Hermione following her lead and laughing.

Narcissa just stared at their retreating figures dumbly. 'What have I done?'

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Narcissa entered the bathroom, already taking her clothes off and wrapping her body in a light blue fuzzy towel she saw that Bellatrix and the twins had bought and have decided to have engraved with her name 'Narcissa' in silver on it.

In Grimmauld Place there were numerous bathrooms, but on the top floor was the largest one that was designated for group use and was designed much like the bathhouses found in Japan, so that the mother could easily wash the children or so that the children could wash together or for more, perverted ideas.

The bathroom had a thin layer of steam that moved wispily around it and a large circular bath in the center with a large faucet in the middle of it with numerous dog heads that spewed out the hot water. On the edge of the room was where the sinks and mirrors were as well a couple of towel hangers so that any other hygienic equipment didn't get wet.

In the bath itself, Bellatrix was sitting with Harry on her lap so that she could wash his hair while Hermione was doing small laps around the pool enjoying the water.

"Enjoying yourself Bella?" Narcissa asked taking her towel off and sliding gracefully into the bath next to her sister.

Bellatrix gave Narcissa a cheeky smile "Of course I am. When was the last time we bathed together anyway?"

Narcissa shrugged "when you turned 17 I believe"

"Cissy, do you like the towel I got you" Harry asked and Narcissa smiled warmly at him.

"Yes it was quite thoughtful of you Harry" Narcissa said.

Harry grinned "it was Hermione's idea to put your name on it"

"Yah" Hermione said stopping her swimming and sitting on the other side of the bath. "I thought you would like that. I even picked out the color!"

"That was very sweat of you Hermione" Narcissa said giving her an equally warm smile.

"And you remember Harry" Bellatrix said "woman like to be treated like princess and to get nice things"

Harry nodded "I'll make sure that you always get the nicest things Bella" he said and wrapping his arms around Bellatrix. He then looked at her left forearm and saw a strange looking tattoo on it with what looked like a skull throwing up a snake. "Bella what's that?" Harry said pointing to her forearm.

Bellatrix looked where Harry pointed and frowned slightly "Something I wish I could get off"

Harry then held out his pinky to Bellatrix "I promise that I will get it off you"

Bellatrix starred at Harry and then held her pinky out to Harry and locked hers with his. "And I promise to fix that scar on your head"

"Pinky Promise?"

"Pikey Promise"

_Note-_

_Well that is the chapter, not much actual action, but some more explaining of things. I hope you guys like the history I put in, even though it wasn't much. I know some of you are wondering when Dumbledore will get punished and when you guys will find out his motives, but that is later. I don't really like Dumbledore myself, but he won't be evil, he'll be Dumbledore. _

_And also, I have left options open for my story that I would love reviews on. Some people have PMED me asking for Harry to be paired with Bellatrix for the Lestrange title. Others wanted Nymphadora, Hermione, Nymphadora, and surprisingly I got a couple of other non related characters. I would love your input on what YOU would like to happen. That could be Hermione and Harry being together, Bellatrix and Harry being together, forgetting about Harry and pairing Bellatrix up with some other cool dude that would work and give her a baby. OC would probably be best as good male HP characters are rare, very rare indeed. _

_So yah, be original, be creative and have fun with this little challenge. _

_I am also challenging anyone to write a story where Lily Potter is the Sister of Druella Rosier and have Harry be raised by Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix. Everything else is completely your decision. HAVE FUN! _


	7. Surprise at Tonks

Chapter 7- Surprise at Tonks

Gathering by the fire place, Narcissa was teaching both Harry and Hermione how to use the floo to get from one place to another. Narcissa had put on a short light blue jean skirt and a white tank top with a pair of white high heeled boots.

Harry and Hermione had just put on the cloths that they had worn earlier that day, a pair of khaki shorts with a black snake shirt for Harry and a dark skirt with a blue flowered shirt for Hermione.

"It's about 4" Narcissa said looking over to the nearby grandfather clock. "Where is Bella?"

"She said she was changing" Harry said.

"Um Cissy" Hermione said. "Why don't you and Bella just change your clothes with magic?"

"Well, when you change something into something else using magic it's called transfiguration. When you transfigure something, generally speaking there is a time frame in which the transfigured object stays transfigured, which is different for every witch and wizard."

"So how long can you keep one going?" Harry asked.

"Well it depends on what the object is" Narcissa said. "Clothes generally last a long time while things like chairs and beds may only last a couple of hours. But, if you transfigure something you can't charm it for other uses."

"And normal clothes are so much more comfortable then transfigured ones" Bellatrix said walking into the room. Bellatrix was wearing a form fitting purple tee-shirt which was cut so that it showed her lower torso and a dark blue mini skirt along with black high heeled boots.

Narcissa then went over to the fire place and took out a small pot that was hanging on its left side. "Alright, so the first thing to remember when you're using the floo is too keep your elbows near your body"

"Oh, I thought it was not to land on your bum"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Ted hurry up!" Andromeda yelled from the top of the staircase. "They'll be arriving any minute and I want everything to be perfect"

Ted Tonks, the son of Timothy and Margret Tonks was what someone in England, or for that matter Europe… no scratch that… the WORLD would call American. Ted was big, standing at 6 foot 5 with very broad shoulders and being both toned and slightly tanned. He wasn't thin and lean and speedy, but rather built for raw power and endurance. He had short spiky brown hair and an oval shaped face with a little facial hair. He wore pair of khaki shorts and a black collared shirt over his white under shirt, which hugged his figure quite tightly and showed off some of his muscle.

Ted was born and raised in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania in a well off family who specialized in the trading of different metals and minerals. Unlike in Britain, American wizards didn't live a secret double life; in fact there was no wizarding world in America. Yes American wizards didn't go around and talk about magic with muggles and they did have their own magical communities, but they did business, went to school and basically did everything else with muggles.

Learning how to do magic in America was like a Japanese child going to Japanese school in America in that it was added work for the magical child. A magical child would start off early, around the time they started second grade and then by the time they reached about seventh grade, the child would have already decided what type of magic they would continue in.

Ted had moved to England after going to Harvard University for business where he met his wife Andromeda and then they had bought a small estate outside of Winchester where they could raise their 9 year old daughter Nymphadora.

But that was an almost a decade ago and now Ted, being a strong man as his wife put it, was carrying all the presents that his wife and her sister had bought for their cousins from the basement to the living room, which was a very far walk especially when you had to carry hundred something packages. What the hell did those two buy? I mean, the kids were only five for god's sake.

"Ted what is taking so long!" Andromeda yelled again.

"Nothing, just reminiscing" Ted said tiredly.

"Well hurry up we don't have much time left"

Ted climbed the steps up to the main living area, where Andromeda had many of the house elves decorate the whole bottom floor with balloons and streamers that would change color every so often from red to green.

Andromeda was pacing anxiously back and forth fixing every little thing she could. She was just like that sometimes, with work and with just about everything in which she wanted everything to be as perfect as possible. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a green halter top which, if Ted had never seen her naked before, would have made him slightly aroused.

Andromeda turned to her husband and then pointed to one of the rooms "put the presents in there"

Ted nodded "I have a question sweetie"

"And what is that?" Andromeda asked.

"Why wasn't I allowed to use magic to carry these presents?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes "because I said so, now hurry up!"

A girl then walked into the room of about the age of nine or ten. She looked a lot like Andromeda when she was younger, and would normally have had brown hair with hazel eyes, but decided against that today. Today, for the girl at least, was defiantly a bubblegum pink day with orange eyes. The girl seemed to be more on the Tomboy side, with a pair of cargo shorts and a Pittsburgh Penguins shirt on.

She seemed to be in a happy mood, grinning widely at her parents. "Ha, dad is being whipped"

Andromeda then turned to the girl and gave her that disapproving glare that every child gets when the piss off their parents. "Nymphadora, do not say that your father is being whipped. I am just telling him what needs to be done since he can't manage things by himself"

The now identified Nymphadora growled slightly, changing very quickly from the happy mood, "don't call me that! I like being called Tonks"

"Nymphadora" Andromeda sighed "Tonks is your last name and it is improper to address you by it. Besides Nymphadora is a lovely name"

"Listen to your mother" Ted said from the other room. "Besides you know Tonks means 'fool' anyways"

"Yah but it could also mean 'powerful strike'" Nymphadora retorted. "Besides its better then Nymphadora any day"

"Nymphadora stop degrading your name" Andromeda said. "And is your room cleaned?"

Nymphadora shrugged "I don't know, maybe?"

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, I swear that if your room is not cleaned you will be cleaning the lawn till September! Do I make myself clear young lady?"

Ignoring the Nymphadora part, Nymphadora rolled her eyes at her mother. "Sure, whatever" Nymphadora said leaving the room.

Andromeda sighed, 'what am I going to do with her'. Nymphadora was defiantly not like Harry and Hermione, as they were very quiet and didn't cause too much unnecessary ruckus, but unnecessary ruckus was a common thing among Tonks. Just then, Andromeda heard two crashes, one from the room that the presents were in and the other down the hall.

"OWW! Mom I tripped on the stairs!" Nymphadora yelled.

"Um honey… the presents kind of… fell" Ted said shakily from the other room.

Andromeda slapped her forehead in exasperation. Yep clumsiness, noise and just total chaos were just some of the things you got when you lived with a Tonks. Andromeda then took a look at her watch and groaned.

'Great it's four' she cursed mentally. 'And Cissy will never be late, Bella maybe, but not Cissy.'

She heard a 'swoosh' come from the living room and guessed that they had already arrived. She walked into the room and saw Bellatrix sprawled on the floor in front of the fireplace, upside down. Bellatrix looked up to see Andromeda smirking at her on the ground and growled at her showing some teeth, which upside down looked like a very carnivorous smile.

"Well looked who decided to drop in" Andromeda said smirking at her older sister.

"Oh shut it you git" Bellatrix growled. "Help me up off this floor."

"Oh but what's the magic word?" Andromeda said in a sing song voice.

"Or ill crucio your pretty little ass" Bellatrix retorted in her baby voice, which unlike Andromeda's, would make someone's skin crawl in fright.

Andromeda approached Bellatrix and helped her up, and once she did both sisters began to size each other up, looking up and down each other standing stock still. It would remind someone very closely of a standoff between two cowboys, except in this case they were girls and didn't wear cowboy clothing.

"Well look at you _shorty_" Andromeda said smirking.

"Well look at you _flatty" _Bellatrix retorted, getting a scowl from Andromeda.

"I'm not flat" Andromeda said.

Bellatrix grinned at her "oh but they're nowhere near as big as mine."

Andromeda rolled her eyes at her older sister. "Oh please your breasts could fit an oversize cow."

Bellatrix laughed wildly at this "you would love to have these wouldn't you" she said groping her breasts. "I mean guys like big breasts not the WNBA"

Another 'swoosh' was heard from the fireplace where green fire spontaneously appeared, and Narcissa walked out of it with Harry and Hermione following her looking very shocked.

Narcissa looked at the scene in front of her and sent a death glare at Bellatrix, who was stilling holding her breasts, and at Andromeda. She knew that she should have gone first, after all, Andromeda and Bellatrix had always had this rivalry with each other, trying to beat the other one in anything.

Both Bellatrix and Andromeda had chills run down their backs from the icy glare that Narcissa gave them. They looked at one another and a mutual understanding passed between them. 'We will continue this later'

"Whoa" Harry said, his eyes spinning from the Floo travel. "That was weird"

"I don't feel so good" Hermione mumbled holding her stomach.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Narcissa said.

"Yah" Andromeda said. "Bella is almost 30 and she always lands on her butt"

"Oh shut it _flatty" _Bellatrix mumbled before she was whacked in the back of the head by Narcissa.

"There are children in the area!" she scolded while Harry and Hermione giggled at Bellatrix sheepish expression.

"Ok, I get it" Bellatrix muttered. "Don't have to be such a stickler about it"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Since arriving at the Tonks residence, Narcissa had noticed the blossoming of some favoritism between her older sisters and the twins. For some odd reason, Bellatrix had felt the need to spend more time with Harry while Andromeda felt that she wanted to spend more time with Hermione, and so a rivalry blossomed between the two sisters, again. It was obvious to all those around them, Ted, Nymphadora and Narcissa, that Bellatrix and Andromeda were downright ignoring everyone else and putting all their intention on their chosen child.

Standing off to the side, the three of them watched as Bellatrix and Andromeda helped Harry and Hermione open some of the presents, and once in a while they would see Bellatrix and Andromeda taking glances at each other like they were in competition.

However with Bellatrix and Andromeda occupying the twins, it gave Narcissa time to mingle with her niece and brother in law, both of who she never really had time to talk to.

"I can't believe it" Ted said looking at his wife obsessing over Hermione. "She has never obsessed over Nymphadora like this before, even on her birthday."

"And I am very thankful for it" Nymphadora said. "And don't call me Nymphadora!"

"Why?" Narcissa said. "I think Nymphadora is a lovely name."

Nymphadora snorted at this "a lovely name you say. That's easy for you to say, you and Bella both have pretty awesome names. Hell my mom has a pretty awesome name, but Nymphadora? It so… girly and weak"

"If you think so" Narcissa said. "But Nymphadora is a Greek name much like mine and my sisters."

"I know that Aunt Cissy" Nymphadora said. "But I don't like being referenced to a Nymph."

"Well don't think about it that way" Narcissa said. "Think about it like this, the greatest Greek warrior was Achilles and his mother was a Nymph."

"Then why not name me Achilles!" Nymphadora said exasperated.

"Because that's a boy's name" Ted said.

"Well Nymphadora" Narcissa said. "You know Harry's real name is Hadrian, but we call him Harry since Hadrian is not as friendly as Harry"

"Hadrian?" Nymphadora said with a grin "I've never heard someone being called Hadrian."

"Neither have I" Narcissa said. "But James and Elizabeth probably wanted to give him a strong name as his formal name while having Harry as his pet name. You usually don't take someone seriously if their name doesn't give off some sort of power and Hadrian sounds much more powerful than Harry."

"You never heard of the name Hadrian before?" Ted asked his daughter and sister and law, and both of them shook their heads. "You've never heard of Hadrian's wall before?"

"No we haven't dad" Nymphadora said rolling her eyes. "Now stop beating around the bush and just tell us"

"Hadrian was the name of one of the Roman emperors during the height of Roman expansion and conquering in ancient times" Ted said. "He built a fortification across England called Hadrian's Wall that was here to keep the barbarians of Northern England and Scotland out of the Roman occupied Southern part."

"I'll be perfectly honest Ted, I really don't care" Narcissa said bluntly, getting Nymphadora to laugh very loudly at her father who looked rather sheepish after being called out by Narcissa.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Albus Dumbledore sat in his headmaster's office, filled with all of his various tinker toys, reading the headlines of that day's daily prophet.

Normally, Albus could only be described as a grandfather to anyone who approached him, with his long white beard, purple moon robes and his crystal blue eyes which seemed to twinkle when you looked at them. But now, his mood was _unsatisfactory. _

He had been following the stories and emergence of the true identity of Lily Potter which had caused a bit amount of problems for him.

For starters it was who Lily Potter really was that had really set him off, Elizabeth Rosier and the sister of Druella Black aunt to the infamous, or famous depending on how you look at it, Black sisters. Not only that, but Harry had made his first appearance in the wizarding world, six years before Albus intended him to because of that damn Black woman.

Albus had been trying to carefully orchestrate the future of the wizarding world with Harry, as he was essential in many of his plans. It was essential that Harry be as subordinate as possible when he got to Hogwarts and was willing to do _anything _for Albus. He had intended for Harry to die later in his life after killing Voldemort in a suicidal way, leaving the Potter, Peverell and hopefully Black wealth, at Dumbledore's disposal and therefore, the greater good.

Hell, he had made sure that his twin Hermione had complications at birth so she was born late and thus easy for someone to go and _take her_. He had made sure that a couple of months ago that those Granger people would find her and then adopt her, so that when she went to Hogwarts to learn magic she would think she was a muggleborn.

It was known that muggleborns never, ever got their blood done at Grinngotts as most didn't know it existed, so it would be highly unlikely that she found out. And if by some miracle she did, hopefully she and Harry would be friends at that point and already in Albus's pocket and when Harry did die, she would marry into one of Albus's light families, like the Weasleys.

He couldn't have anyone be there for Harry in his early life as it would destroy almost all chances of him being able to control the boy. Albus had made sure that the only people he could be with were the Dursleys. First he helped create those anti-werewolf laws, of course through someone else, so that Remus Lupin couldn't take care of the boy. He had made sure that the boy's god father, Sirius Black, was imprisoned leaving him only one family he could be with, the Dursleys.

But of course that plan had just backfired as Sirius Black was now _dead_ and his cousin Narcissa just had to go snooping around looking for a way out of her marriage.

Albus snorted, why couldn't that Blacks just go with the wills of others and not stand out so much? Why couldn't Narcissa just live her life as Lucius trophy and why couldn't Sirius just suffer in Azkaban? Hell, Albus didn't even believe that Sirius was really dead. Leave it to a Black to go and masterfully fake their death so that they disappear from the wizarding world and records.

But through all of this many problems had arisen for Albus. For starters, Narcissa had actually gone to the Dursleys and saw how they treated Harry. She had been to Grinngotts and no doubt had taken the guardianship of Harry and Hermione, and thus read the wills of the Potters, which Albus had sealed when they had died so that nothing would stop Harry being sent to the Dursleys.

No doubt she would bring light to this, but Albus wasn't worried about being thrown in jail, he had too much support and power to be jailed. No, the problem was that people would see that he had made a mistake and he couldn't have that. It would also make Harry, the one he wanted to be completely devoted to him, would harbor ill feelings to Albus.

Grabbing a lemon drop from his bowl on his desk, Albus went deep into thought.

'I will have to wait and see how this is going to play out' Albus thought putting the lemon drop in his mouth. 'Let the chess match begin'

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

After a couple of hours at the Tonks house, everything was starting to wind down as the two five year olds had begun to drift off to sleep on the coach each holding a different stuff animal they had gotten, Hermione a white tiger and Harry a black wolf.

The two twins had played quite a bit with their relative Nymphadora, who they found out was their first cousin once removed, not their niece by Bellatrix. To say the least, Bellatrix was using that as leverage against Andromeda for making such a silly mistake since she was supposed to be the smart one.

Nymphadora really liked the twins, because both of them weren't able to call her Nymphadora, as it was just too hard for them to say, and instead called her Dora or Tonks. Nymphadora had shape sift a couple of times for the two of them which they found enjoyable, and Nymphadora was very happy that neither of them pushed for her to transform into something that she didn't want to transform into.

Ted had also had a little time with the twins where he gave each one of them a special gift, which were their favorite, and caused the three sisters to get very ticked off since they had bought the most gifts and each one hoping that the twins would like theirs best.

Ted had gotten Harry his own wizard chess set but in very dark and gothic style. All the pieces were dark, and when you were the white player they would switch to dark silver and when you were the black it would switch to black. The pawns had been made to look like dark knights with large kite shields and swords. The knights were dark knights, but instead of riding a horse they rode on a dragon and carried a very long lance. The rooks were larger knights, but they carried huge two handed swords and the bishops were necromancers. The king himself was an old necromancer king called the Witch King.

However the most interesting part of the chess set however was the fact that the queen was none other than Morgan Le Fey, which had gotten Harry really excited because he knew that he was her heir and her incarnate.

Hermione on the other hand had gotten a female white tiger cub which she had decided to name Stripes. What was really special about it though was the fact that the cub had magical properties, allowing the cub to transmit emotions to its owner and also be able to locate its owner. It also helped that the cub itself was magical enhanced to fight as well.

But now it was just the adults who were awake as Nymphadora had turned in for the night seeing as though the twins couldn't play anymore. All of them sat around the table while Narcissa and Andromeda laid out all of their paperwork for Bellatrix and Ted to see.

"As you can see" Narcissa said. "The total wealth of our estate is roughly 16 billion in liquid funds and the rest are in different properties and investments."

The others starred wide eyed as they read over the files.

"This is insanity" Bellatrix commented.

"It is" Ted said. "But I would expect this much from wizarding Britain. All the wealth belongs to the old families' just like during the middle ages. You people are still living in a feudalism society trying to act like a democracy."

"Pretty much" Andromeda said. "I myself have started to create some cases against Albus Dumbledore for endangerment of a child, false guardianship, and the tampering of a lords will."

"That sounds good and all" Bellatrix said "but you honestly can't expect him to fall that easily. He will most likely pull some strings and get off with barely a slap on the wrist."

"We know that" Narcissa said, "but it's the principle of the matter and it will allow us to move along with our plans"

Both Ted and Bellatrix got lost here as neither one of them had heard of any sort of underhand plan. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it" Andromeda said. "After we go to court with Dumbledore and win, with our prestige and wealth we could create a way for us to control and monitor him"

"What if we told you that Dromeda and I are planning to create a new department in the ministry, where we would be in charge and allow us to monitor wizarding education" Narcissa said. "It's a common practice in muggle society where you have government regulation on schooling, and considering that Dumbledore had endangered Harry bloody Potter; people would want to make sure that their children are safe with him while they go to Hogwarts."

"So your saying you want to make sure Dumbledore can't pull a fast one on Harry and Hermione when they go to Hogwarts, which they most probable are" Bellatrix said.

"Not only that" Andromeda said, "but it will allow us to check on the teaching staff and make sure that they are preforming to expectations." She then had a sly smile cross their face "and we could promote and demote people based on the information we gather. In other words, have a say in who gets to teach and who gets power second to Dumbledore at that school."

"I never thought you two had it in you" Bellatrix said grinning "so very sneaky, it makes your sister very proud"

"What do you think of this honey?" Andromeda asked Ted, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"I personally think it is a good idea" Ted said. "Dumbledore has too much power over the minors being in charge of that school with no one able to equal him. It will be good for both the students and the rest of the community if there could be a checks and balance system at Hogwarts."

"Enough of this" Bellatrix said slouching back in her chair, "this is all important and stuff but let's talk about something I don't know, more interesting?"

"Like what?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know" Bellatrix said.

Just then, audible knocks could be heard from outside because of someone knocking on the door.

"Ooo, this is interesting" Bellatrix commented while Andromeda got up scowling.

"It's almost 10 o clock, who in their bloody mind would be coming here at this time of night?"

"Maybe Ted ordered pizza" Narcissa commented.

Andromeda walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a haggard looking man who couldn't be much older than Bellatrix, with long lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes and a the most charismatic smile that could almost make some people, males and females, puke in lust.

Andromeda just starred at the man wide eyed, her mouth hanging open looking at him. 'No it can't be…'

"Was up Dromeda" the man said "hope I'm not too late for the little pup's party?"

"Sirius?"

"What" the man said "never seen a Black fake his death before?" Apparently, Sirius Black is alive.

_The last page was so much fun to write… I just couldn't kill Sirius. You all are probably like 'what the fuck is this moron doing! This is so stupid'. Yah sorry if you think that but hey, you can't get rid of the dog father that easily. _

_In the next installment I'll explain what happens now, and no, Sirius is not going to marry one of the Greengrass girls. He faked his death really well to the point even when he's alive he could be considered dead. I know, fucked up but I will explain later. _

_I understand if some of you are unhappy with how some of these things are going, so I'm offering anybody who wants to copy my story, with my consent first, and change anything they want and make it a new story. I write because it helps me clear my head of thoughts and i post it because i like seeing what people think. I understand if some of you hate on my stuff, that is cool with me, but i really just do this out of pure pleasure. _

_As Tony Stark said in Iron Man 2, "If it's one thing I've proven, it's that you can count on me to pleasure myself."_


	8. A Serious Escape

Chapter 8- A Serious Escape

Sirius Black woke up, his memory hazy and his vision partially distorted.

'Where the bloody hell am I?' Sirius thought.

After a couple of seconds, Sirius's sense started to come back to him, his eyes adjusting to the scarce amount of light. His head, which had been aching ever since he woke up, had stopped throbbing a little bit and he was now able to take in the scene around him.

At first, Sirius thought he was in an old medieval dungeon, as it seemed to be very damp, dark and depressing. Although there was almost no light, Sirius could see that the room was made out of rock. He tried to move but his movements were restricted. Ne then noticed that he was duct taped to a chair which was located right in the center of the dungeon.

'Oh no…' Sirius thought as he tried to wiggle free from the duct tape, though his attempts were futile. 'This can't be good'

He waited in the dungeons for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only thirty minutes, at best, for something to happen. The darkness of the room was beginning to have an effect on him, making his breath quicken and his thoughts run loose.

'Last I remember I was at Dromeda's house but now…. I'm in some sort of prison or basement of some sort. Could the ministry have tracked me down? No they think I'm dead. Could some voluptuous girls have hired a group of super powered soldiers to track me down so that they could have their way with me? Hopefully, but that is not likely. Come on Sirius start acting serious. Ha I said my name though it wasn't my name. Aright stop fooling around; this is a serious situation… Ha I did it again! '

A beam of light entered from above the room revealing a staircase and a wide opened door, obviously indicating that the room was downstairs. Sirius had to squint because of the sudden wave of light, so he couldn't see the three figures that were walking down to meet him, though he could hear them. Their footsteps were muffled by the mindless chatter that even Sirius couldn't make out.

When they had finally reached the bottom and were only a couple of feet away from where Sirius was tied up did he realize who they were; his three lovely cousins from the bad side of his family, which was really all his family since technically he was a product of cousin inbreeding.

They had stopped their mindless chatter and were now staring at the ragged black haired man intently, who only gave them a madman like grin in return.

"Well my musing was part true" Sirius said. "I was captured by three beautiful women, though I do not believe that they want to have sex with me. Because that would be weird, you know cousins banging each other and all that. Though it is common in our family so I guess it could happen. Ah screw it, you got protection?"

"You are always so full of yourself aren't you Sirius" Narcissa remarked hiding a faint grin under her famous 'no shitting around' snarl. Though she considered herself to a lady of perfect mannerism, Sirius did have some slightly humorous remarks.

"Eh I don't think so. This one time I actually was raped by four gorgeous women on top of the astronomy tower. It was 6th year and James and I…"

"Oh cut the bull crap" Andromeda said distastefully. "You have probably never been with a woman of class who wasn't drunk."

"Oh that hurts Dromeda," Sirius whimpered, "and I thought you were my favorite cousin. Say where did Bella go?"

An evil gleam came into Andromeda's eyes and a wicked smile spread across her face. "Oh, she is just getting ready to help us interrogate you."

Sirius gulped at word 'interrogate' as he knew that anytime that Bellatrix was asked to 'help interrogate' someone, it would most likely turn into a torture setting for said person.

There was one time when Sirius was 9 and Bellatrix was 7 when Sirius mother had actually asked Bellatrix to find out if he had left the house to go play at the local muggle park. In only 5 minutes into the interrogation, Sirius was already screaming 'bloody murder' as Bellatrix did the most painful thing you could do to a 9 year old. She had ripped off the heads of most of his favorite stuffed animals in front of their face while their tied up with duct tape.

"There must be another way" Sirius said panicked.

"Oh, is Sirius scared of his itsy bitsy cousin" said the childish but surprisingly menacing voice of Bellatrix. She walked in front of Sirius holding a large cardboard box and dumping it right in front of him.

Sirius began to squirm and retaliate against his bindings in absolute terror as Bellatrix began laughing hysterically and standing off a little to the side, Narcissa and Andromeda were looking on at them in mild shock.

"Do you really think this was a good idea" Andromeda whispered to Narcissa. "She might take it too far?" But Narcissa shrugged, unsure of what to make of it.

Finally calming down a bit, the two black haired cousins began to stare each other down, Bellatrix's crazed eyes staring into Sirius's startled ones.

"You remember when I ripped those stuffed animals heads off don't you Sirius?" Bellatrix asked, pacing back and forth slightly in front of Sirius like in those police movies.

"I remember you murdering Honey Bunny, Fuzzy, Snuffles, Waffles and Teddy right in front of my eyes. And you kept Bob alive. I hated Bob, him and his creepy owl face. Why couldn't you have killed him?"

Bellatrix glared at Sirius "I gave you Bob for your birthday!"

"And he sucked monkey balls! I wanted a panda not a koala! Koala's are too lazy for my tastes."

Sweet dropped from both Andromeda and Narcissa as they witnessed probably their two most crazy family members bicker about childhood stuffed animals.

"Um Bella," Narcissa said, "Interrogation?"

"Oh yeah," Bellatrix said sheepishly opening the box. "Now Sirius, if that is your real name."

"Of course it is my real name" Sirius said incredulously. "Why the bloody hell would I lie about that, I am trying to be serious."

That was probably the worst thing that Sirius could have said to Bellatrix, who in turn glared at him with such malice that you would think that Sirius had done something as bad as Bellatrix destroying Sirius's stuffed animals.

"Don't you dare make those serious Sirius jokes. They are absolutely terrible!"

"Bella dear," Narcissa said, "stop with the bull shit and just get to the questions."

Bellatrix huffed and muttered under her breath 'he started it'. She then reached into the cardboard box and pulled out a magazine of some sort. The affect it had was immediate as Sirius looked horrified.

"You wouldn't dare" Sirius gasped as his eyes widened in terror.

"Oh yes I would" Bellatrix cooed. "I have, in this box, your whole comic book collection."

Andromeda and Narcissa watched in amusement, and slight terror, as Bellatrix began asking Sirius meaningless questions like his favorite color or animal and each time he answered, or failed to, she would rip up another one of his comics. Her maniacal laughter was muffled by Sirius cries of anguish as the floor began to be covered by more and more ripped up paper.

But suddenly and idea hit Narcissa, as it was getting extremely late and they had things to do tomorrow, and torturing Sirius like this, allow fun, wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Why don't we just use veritaserum?"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

The three sisters felt extremely stupid after spending a good thirty minutes arguing, looking for the veritaserum, arguing a little bit more, making fun of Sirius in his sorry state, and arguing a little bit more. They were wizards for Merlin's sake, and they should have remembered that there was a potion that could be used to make people tell the truth.

So after giving Sirius the potion, which he thankfully took without any trouble, the three sisters all took seats facing him.

"So how do we start this off?" Andromeda asked.

Narcissa shrugged, "I guess we start off with the name. So, what's your name?"

Sirius glared at Narcissa for many reasons. One, he has been tied to this god forsaken chair for merlin who knows how long. Two, he had just witnessed his whole comic book collection, something he cherished as much as his secret porn stash. And three, it was a stupid ass question to be asking someone.

"Sirius Orion Black" Sirius said.

"Well that was easy" Bellatrix commented though she seemed a little down cast. Most likely she wished to torture her older cousin a little more, but she could do that later. "Now let's ask him how he faked his death."

"Hold on" Andromeda said, eyeing Sirius carefully, "I want to start at the beginning of all of this. Are you Sirius Black, or ever were a death eater?

Sirius mouth gaped. "Honestly Dromeda, I thought you had more faith in me. Of course I wasn't. Hell you probably could have asked Bella as she is, or was, the star death eater of the family. OW!"

Bellatrix had just hit Sirius on the head with a conjured wooden baseball bat. She looked absolutely terrifying that when Sirius looked up to give her a piece of his mind for hitting him, he coward in fear.

"But didn't you kill Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles?"

Looking away from Bellatrix, who was cradling the baseball bat very similarly to the way prisoner guards handle their batons, he gave Andromeda a look of disbelief. "Are you bloody serious? Of course I didn't!"

"Look this is getting almost nowhere" Narcissa said. "Sirius just tells us the complete story to the time of Voldemort's disappearance that Halloween night to now."

"And don't get cocky bub" Bellatrix said, threatening him with her baseball bat.

"Aright" Sirius said, quivering slightly from the baseball bat. "Where should I begin?"

"The beginning obviously" Bellatrix sneered, but Sirius ignored her. She must have still been pissed off about the death eater comment.

"Well, Halloween that year was probably the dullest of my entire life since I didn't have James or really any family to spend it with. I was sitting alone in my flat, probably drinking some sort of alcoholic beverage or several."

"Why didn't you spend it with the Potters?" Narcissa asked. "If I recall you were almost inseparable even when you were a minor and you are his godfather."

"They were under the fidelius charm" Sirius said.

"Wait" Andromeda said. "If they were under the fidelius charm, wouldn't they have made you the secret keeper? I mean you were his best mate and no one would ever expect that you would betray them."

A nasty grimace came across Sirius face as he thought about that night and that fat, good for nothing _rat. _

"I wasn't the secret keeper" Sirius snarled. "I said I wouldn't do it because everyone would know that I would be it and come after me. I was bait in hopes to draw those people away from finding the Potter's real secret keeper and their location."

"Wait if you weren't the secret keeper, then who was?" Narcissa asked.

Sirius was face darkened and his teeth grinded against each other reminding the three sisters of his very dog like characteristics. "Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper!" Bellatrix shouted in disbelief. "My god that man was pathetic. I remember in my fifth year when I turned him upside down and stuck him on the ceiling for his pack of liquorish wands."

"Yes he was the secret keeper and he was the one who gave the location of the Potters to the dark lord" Sirius said. "So you can probably guess what happened. I come to the scene of the crime to find a house that literally exploded. I let Hagrid take little Harry to Dumbledore, which was probably my worst mistake of the night, and then I went hunting down for that traitorous rat. So I find him but when I do, he cuts off his finger and blows up the street leaving me there with it and twelve dead muggles. So when the aurors arrive, out of my grief and anger, I confess to killing him, which I really wish I had, and they sent me to Azkaban without a trial. I would have thought that Dumbledore would have done something to get me out as he knew Peter was the secret keeper and I was not, but no. Not one letter he sent, not one pardon. He did jack shit while I rotted in Azkaban."

The three sisters exchanged sideways glances after Sirius's little rant, each one confirming their own theories.

Narcissa was able to see why Sirius was sent to prison unjust fully and why Dumbledore didn't do anything to get him out even though he was the legal guardian of Harry. He didn't want Harry near any wizards before he was sent to Hogwarts for some twisted reason. He probably wanted to have a near muggleborn coming into their world, and most of the time muggleborns don't really fit in even after years of being in it. It would have also kept him away from his true heritage, though she bet not even Dumbledore saw what his true heritage was, and give him another one of those loyal followers. Even without all the added inheritances, Harry alone with the Potter fortune was a powerful force. But with all the others, he can become a superpower in their world that could rival the ministry.

Andromeda confirmed her theory that Dumbledore had too much unopposed support within the wizarding world that needed to be cut down. If he was able to dictate or even suggest that someone should not get a trial, a school headmaster taking part in the governing body of their society, then something was definitely wrong.

Bellatrix was able to add reasons to her very integrate theory that Dumbledore is a dick. Also, she doesn't feel so bad about bullying Peter back in school, which really showed how pathetic he was considering she was two years younger than him.

Sirius watched as the sisters stood there with their brows furrowed in concentration, except Bellatrix with was looking at the bat like a kid with look at an ice cream cone on a hot summer day.

"So I guess that cleared everything up for you" Sirius said. "Now, WIILL YOU UNTIE ME FROM THIS GOD FORSAKEN CHAIR!"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

After untying Sirius from the chair, the three sisters had to levitate him up to the sitting room of Grimmauld Place because they didn't account for the fact that sitting in a chair, tied up for multiple hours would make a person very sore.

Sirius sat in a large black velvet chair, every so often grimacing because of the soreness of his bum. But truthfully speaking, none of his dear cousins cared all that much. To them, this was good punishment for randomly coming to Andromeda's house and giving them all a scare.

Narcissa and Andromeda sat on the couch opposite to Sirius while Bellatrix snagged the other chair that was off to Sirius's left side. Narcissa had already gotten Dobby to bring a tray of tea, coffee, and crackers as an after midnight snack.

"So Sirius" Narcissa said after taking a sip of her tea, "how exactly did you get out of Azkaban?"

Sirius, after another ache of pain, gave Narcissa a devious smile. "Oh my dear cousin is that all you're interested about. How I was able to get of the most secure prison on the face of the earth?"

"Yes" Narcissa said, "Who wouldn't?"

"Bellatrix… OW! Damn woman you still have that bat!" Sirius yelled after being hit on the head again by Bellatrix's baseball bat.

"Of course" she said giving Sirius one of her evil smiles. "I really do love this baseball bat. I mean the game is too slow with too much tension, but they really do make good bats."

"Bellatrix stop it: Andromeda said, "You are going to give Sirius brain damage."

"Like he doesn't already have it" Bellatrix muttered under her breath, though everyone could hear her.

"Anyways" Narcissa said, "How did you get out of Azkaban?"

Sirius took a gulp of his coffee and wolfed down a cracker, which made Narcissa slightly queasy. "Well we all know that Azkaban is guarded by dementors."

"No shit Sherlock" Bellatrix retorted.

Ignoring Bellatrix's comment, Sirius said "and their main job is to keep the inmates depressed and tortured by their worst experiences and thoughts which is one of the reasons why human Azkaban guards only stay on the Island for a maximum of 3 days and get a week off after being there. They also make it extremely hard to think straight and to even come up with any type of escape plan from within the walls of Azkaban, so many of the guards are very laid back and lazy with their work because they don't have to worry about convicts attempting escape of almost any kind."

"What are you getting at Sirius?" Andromeda said, "So far you are just explaining to us why you can't get out of Azkaban."

"Oh but Dromeda, the reason why this matters is because almost none of the affects applied to me as I am an illegal animagious and guessing by your expressions, you seem to realize what that means."

The Narcissa, Andromeda, and surprisingly Bellatrix all had looks of shock on their face about Sirius's little animal secret. To be honest, they really didn't believe that he could be that ambitious in magic as obscure as animagious. But that just goes to show you that he truly was unpredictable.

"By being an animagious" Narcissa said, "The affects had a much less effect on you than it would have on another person. And the fact that no one was really paying attention to you, no one saw that you were actually…. Whatever animal you are"

Sirius nodded "exactly. There is a reason why in Azkaban that all the registered animagious prisoners are put on the underground floors, because that is where the higher concentration of dementors are located. I was on floor I think 10 or 11 so I wasn't too close to them."

"Ah, we were like neighbors" Bellatrix said. "I was on floor 9"

"Anyways" Andromeda said, "how exactly did you get out?"

Sirius, who was talking to Bellatrix about one of their old Azkaban roommates by the name of Bob the 'insane' builder, turned towards Andromeda, though his facial expression was a little grimmer then it was for the past thirty minutes since being out of the cellar.

"Well that was a little bit trickier then figuring out the animagious trick. You see, as I was in my animagious form, I observed the dementors a lot. They are actually very interesting creatures when they aren't sucking all the happiness out of the air. But I digress; as I was studying them I noticed a trend. When a dementor sucks the happiness of a person, you can vaguely see an outline of that person being sucked on by the dementor as well. It's like watching a black ghost eating a white ghost if you will. So I kept on watching, and each time someone was able to fight off one of the dementors, their 'soul', for a better term, rebounded right back into their body. But when they were not able to, the soul would literally leave the body and the dementor would eat it. However, the thing that really got me was the fact that the dementor grew and then split. It is how they breed and multiply."

Narcissa looked at Sirius skeptically. "Alright so you got a fact book about dementors. How did you escape?"

"Well Cissy" Sirius said. "At this point I was at an all-time low. I was desperate, on the verge of insanity and I was worried about Harry's well-being, and to be honest I was worried about how my dear cousins were doing. So I tried one thing, to suck a dementor into me."

"YOU TRIED WHAT!" the three sisters yelled at Sirius, who just waved it by.

"Allow me to explain" Sirius said.

"Explain what!" Andromeda yelled. "That you had brain damage before Bellatrix hitting you on the head!"

"Dromeda seriously" Sirius said calming, "I lived."

"Alright then" Narcissa said, "explain then."

"Thank you Cissy" Sirius said. "Now as I was saying, yes I tried to suck a dementor into me. My thoughts went like this. A dementor is a dead soul and every time it devourers a person's soul, the dementor in question grows and then splits into two _identical _parts. So my crazy plan was to have the opposite happen to me, so that I would take the dementor in and then have a dead version of me become created. When the guards came by for their check, they would see I died and open the cell door. It would be my plan to hide as my animagious form and when they did open the door, I would run out and see what happened next. I know it's a retarded plan and theory, but I was really desperate and this was better than nothing, so I tried it."

"And how did it work?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well it actually went pretty well" Sirius said. "I was able to absorb a dementor. Though it was a newly created one so I guess it helped. I had to suffocate it in my happiest thoughts and trust me; I have a lot of those. It was a battle of happy and depressed and in the end I won. I had my dead counterfeit and I was ready to have my plan worked when I noticed something…. Different about me."

"Different in what way Sirius?" Andromeda asked.

"Here I'll show you" he said as he stood up and closed his eyes in concentration. None of the sisters saw any change for a couple of seconds before Sirius had almost completely vanished. In his place was a black cloaked figure with its hood up. You couldn't see its face as a black veil of darkness covered it and he wore dark metal gauntlets.

"_As you see," th_e figure said in a voice only above a whisper and sounded strained, _"the effects of taking in a dementor had a more lasting affect then I realized." _

The dark cloaked figure then disappeared and in its place Sirius stood, who immediately took a seat back in his chair and took another bite from his cracker. His cousins starred at him star struck as they witnessed their elder cousin just turn form a human into some sort of dementor like thing.

It was a couple of minutes before Narcissa spoke up. "So absorbing the dementors not only created a fake body of you, but it also gave you dementor like powers."

"That is correct Narcissa" Sirius said. "I am technically dead and I cannot reproduce which is the reason why if you go to Grinngotts it will say the Sirius Black is dead, even though I am right here."

"This is crazy" Andromeda said. "You are the first dead thing to ever escape Azkaban alive"

Sirius nodded, "so now that's out of the way, how are the little cubs doing? I know today was their birthday, though I do wish I was here for that."

Happy to switch the subject, Bellatrix jumped in. "Oh it was amazing. We bought them all these present. OOO, I got my little Harry these cute little mittens for the winter and Hermione a cute little sweater and poof ball hat" she said giddily.

"Oh that's right," Sirius said, "You found Harry's twin. I never did know about that and neither did James I think. Maybe that was the reason for Lily being so quiet and sad after her pregnancy. And she said it was post dramatic birth stress or something like that."

"Yes we did," Narcissa said, "the goblins were able to track her after her first use of magic. Oh, it's Elizabeth not Lily."

"Ah yes" Sirius said, "Lily is no longer my best friend's wife but is my aunt. So creepy."

Bellatrix then started laughing hysterically. "HA, I never thought of that! That really is fucked up!"

"Well anyways" Narcissa said. "Would you like to see them?"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Bellatrix, Narcissa and Sirius walked into the room that the twins currently shared. Andromeda had to go back to her home because it was now passed 1 and she did have a family. She also had to be at Grinngotts at 9 and so did the other sisters tomorrow, so sleep was probably necessary.

Harry and Hermione were cuddled in the bed, with Hermione new tiger cub, Stripes, on the edge of the bed. Stripes starred up at the intruders, but seeing Narcissa, she went quickly back to sleep.

Sirius approached the bed and looked at his godson and, in his mind, goddaughter. He starred at them for a couple of minutes before scratching both their heads and heading back towards the door.

"So?" Narcissa asked. She wanted to get a reply from Sirius, and maybe a compliment, on how well she was taking care of his godchildren.

"You're doing a good job Narcissa" Sirius said. "But I can't stay here with you to help raise them."

"What?" Bellatrix asked. "Why not. You are a convicted convict. The best place for you to stay is here."

Sirius shook his head. "It's not that Bellatrix, but I have things to figure out. I need to find out what happened to me and if there is any way for me to solve it."

"So where are you going to go Sirius?" Narcissa asked.

Sirius starred at the entrance hall and then back at the twins. "Probably Germany. I hear that they have some very good magical researchers there." He then let out a little chuckle. "A fine woman. I thank my mother for those German lessons she gave me."

Bellatrix then patted Sirius on the back. "I know we don't get along very well Sirius. But if you need to stay anywhere, just come right back here."

Sirius smiled at his dark haired cousin. "That means a lot coming from you Bellatrix. Thank you." Sirius then went into the hall way and bowed to his two cousins. "I will see you two as soon as I can. I will remember to write to all of you."

And with that Sirius turned into a black dog, woofed once and ran down the stairs.

"Well I guess we know what animagious he is" Narcissa said.

"Figures," Bellatrix said. "Them mutt really is a mutt."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

The next morning, Harry woke up very early. He had the best day of his life yesterday at the Tonks, getting presents and enjoying the company of his new family. He turned to his side to see his sister still sleeping, and decided to get up without waking her.

He crept down the stairs and entered the sitting room. He sat on the couch and heard a pop where Dobby appeared.

"Would master like something to drink" Dobby said bowing.

"Harry still didn't understand house elves. They certainly were funny creatures, but why did they have to serve people? "Um, can I have some orange juice please?"

"Dobby will be right back" he said and then disappeared in another pop.

Harry smiled; yes Dobby sure was a funny elf. He then looked towards the center of the room and noticed a small wrapped gift book lying in the center of it. Curiosity over took him and Harry went over to the box and opened the letter that was written on top of it.

Harry read it and saw that it was for him and Hermione so he decided to open the letter.

_Dear Harry and Hermione, _

_I'm sorry I can't be there for you right now, but certain obligations have to take care of before I see you again. Please remain safe and trust your cousins. They know what is best for you and will take the best care of you that anyone could. I love you very much,_

_Truly yours,_

_Uncle Padfoot, the Dog father _

Harry smiled at the letter, though he couldn't read some of the words, he made out the general sense of the letter which was they had an uncle who had to do stuff and couldn't be there. He opened the box and saw a beautiful silver amulet with a dark red stone of some kind. There was a label on it saying 'For Hermione.'

Harry also saw another note that said 'for Harry', so he took the note and read 'your gift is in the kitchen.'

Dobby then appeared with is orange juice and laid it on the table and then saw the five year old run out the room.

"Where is the master going?" Dobby asked.

"To the kitchen!" Harry yelled back as he neared the kitchen. He entered it and tried looking for the gift but didn't find anything.

"You looking for something" Harry heard and then turned towards the kitchen table to find Bellatrix sitting there with her cup of coffee and a black puppy in her lap. Harry's eyes turned to the puppy and Bellatrix giggled. "I found this little guy in the kitchen with a little tag on his collar saying 'for Harry' on it"

Harry then ran towards Bellatrix, who laid the puppy on the ground for Harry to pet. It seemed almost instantaneous that Harry and the puppy were smitten with each other, with Harry scratching behind its ears and the puppy obviously enjoying it.

Harry then found another note that was attached to the puppy's collar. Harry read the note out loud to Bellatrix and it said, 'it's not a dog, it's a umbra lupus, or shadow wolf'

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. It wasn't normal to give a child a pet wolf, or less normal then a pet tiger. "Harry, do you know who left the little fella?"

Harry, who was just talking out loud about different names for the cub, looked up at Bellatrix. "Uncle Padfoot"

"Uncle Padfoot?"

Harry nodded "the dog father"

It finally clicked for Bellatrix as she grinned at Harry who had finally decided to call his new pet Max his reasoning so he could call him Maxi, Maxamillion, Maximus or any of the Maxes.

"Sirius, you truly are a mutt amongst men."

_Sorry for the not so short updates, but I have had a severe case of writers overload. Ideas kept on coming to me and I just couldn't write and it has been a pain. I'm going to try to get on a good path for writing my fan fiction, so let's hope I can get something going. Thank you for your patience. _

_Thanks to Naruhinafan86 for helping me get my brain unclogged so I could write this chapter. _

_Also, for those who are wondering, the form that Sirius took is based off the Nazgul (ringwraith) from LOTR. My brain was being overloaded by HP-LOTR crossovers and that was a way for me to flush some of it out. _

_And if anyone needs a story idea for most of the popular fan fictions, just PM, or if you have any questions about my story. _

_Until next time. _


	9. Le Fey Dragon Tales pt 1

_Warning, before I start I want to say one thing…. I have no idea how to measure a woman's body, which I had to do in this chapter (or wanted to technically speaking) so if I made any woman feel, I don't know, anything bad about themselves, know that I am deeply sorry and I don't mean it. I honestly just found the closet anime girl resemblance and worked with those numbers. I know they are sometimes ridiculous in some ways, but please excuse my 15 year old male brain. _

Chapter 9- Le Fey's Dragon Tales, pt 1

August 1st, 1985- 9:00 am

The day was pretty good, and why wouldn't it be? It was summer and the early morning breeze combined nicely with the heat coming from the rising sun. Though for some, it didn't matter if the weather was this nice, as they were still half asleep. This was all too evident for some members of a certain family waiting inside the marble stones of Grinngotts bank.

For Andromeda and Narcissa, that feeling of tiredness had overtaken them, as the blonde was resting on her older sister's shoulder while she rested on her younger sister's head. Though the two of them were not alone as a little brown haired girl, still in her dark green footed pajamas, was resting on Andromeda's lap trying to catch a couple of extra minutes of sleep herself.

Narcissa, who usually had always been able to maintain a near perfect physical appearance, looked as though she had just had a large hangover. Her normally perfectly straight blonde hair was frizzy and messed up giving off the sense that she had just rolled out of bed. Her light blue witch's robes were not as matted down as they usually were, having a couple of wrinkles.

Andromeda looked just as worse for wear, if not worse, with her dark green witch's robes being almost completely wrinkled and her brown hair being all over the place.

Off to the side, Bellatrix sat with Harry in her lap and her niece, Nymphadora, next to her, though they were all awake and ready for the day unlike their other relatives.

Bellatrix, for maybe the first time in her life, was looking better for wear than her sisters. She was wearing her signature black robes with slits on the elbows exposing some of her upper arm and torso. Her hair, although normally messy, was only second to that of the messiest that morning, who was Andromeda.

"Hey Aunt Bella" Nymphadora said, "Where was mom last night? She didn't come home till really late and I was wondering where she was."

Bellatrix didn't know what to say as she wasn't sure if it would be alright to tell the nine year old about their conversation last night with Sirius, as he was still a wanted criminal and she probably wouldn't understand the situation fully. Though Bellatrix, although she was imaginative, was not very good of coming up with things that would be considered age appropriate for Nymphadora. So she decided on the simplest thing she could possible say.

"I'll tell you when you get older" Bellatrix responded.

Nymphadora glared at Bellatrix, obviously not liking the response and began fiddling with her fingers. "Why are we here exactly? Mom never really told me what we are doing and just told me that I had to come."

Bellatrix sighed as she knew that Andromeda could be a little rough around the edges, and although she wouldn't admit it, Andromeda had little patience for explaining things to people. Sometimes she believed that people should just know what she is talking about or should just figure it out.

"It's about our Dragonouv inheritance" Bellatrix said. "I don't know much about what it is myself, but all I know that we have to do some sort of ritual thing and it could take up to a couple of days."

Nymphadora gapped Bellatrix, "What they hell are they doing that could take a couple of days."

Bellatrix shrugged, "I guess we just have to wait and see."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Being called into Ragnok's office, the group shuffled their way into there and took seats in front of his desk. Narcissa seemed to have woken up a little bit more, as she was a little bit more attentive, but Andromeda still looked extremely tired and had her head down. Hermione had taken a spot on Andromeda's lap and but unlike her cousin, she was awake.

Ragnok, although would normally seem to be a proper goblin and most likely would not tolerate such behavior, seemed to be in a very good mood and thus didn't mind that they were snoozing.

The goblin had always enjoyed work that was interesting and families such as this brought interesting work in strides. Even now Ragnok was anxious to try a Dragonouv ritual, something he had never actually done, only learnt about. Not to mention that he wanted to explore the vaults of Le Fey and Sytherin to see what could lie behind those doors.

For Ragnok, today was going to be a very exciting experience.

"I am sorry for the tardiness Lady Black, Lady Lestrange and Lady Tonks" Ragnok said bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement at the three sisters. "We were just finishing preparations and it took a little bit longer than expected. It has been a very long time since any goblin has ever had to prepare for such a ritual."

"It is of no problem Ragnok. In truth we needed a couple of extra minutes of sleep as you can see" Narcissa said nudging to her right, which was the direction in which Andromeda was. "I am terrible sorry for my sister's lack of _consciousness, _but we had stayed up very late last night and it would appear that she is still very tired."

Narcissa had decided against telling the goblins about their encounter with Sirius because she felt that such a move could cause more problems than it could solve and she just didn't have that much time to be dealing with more projects.

"For normal situations I would have already kicked her out of the bank" Ragnok said glancing to Andromeda. "But today my excitement has just made me have a change of heart and for today I do not mind. Though, for next time, I must ask that you do remember to get your sleeping done at home."

"Thank you Ragnok" Narcissa said, bowing her head slightly. She then looked at Andromeda who was still sleeping and took a quit slapped at the back of her head. Andromeda's head shot up like a rocket as she looked around the room wildly.

"What! Where did the bomb go off?" Andromeda said then started rubbing the back of her head, "Ow, why does my head hurt."

"Glad you could join us" Bellatrix drawled, "and you can thank Cissy for that."

Andromeda turned to Narcissa and glared, but Narcissa only looked at her with bored eyes, most likely because she herself was still tired. "You fell asleep during an important meeting. You deserved it."

Deciding not to argue with her younger sister, Andromeda just huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well now that everyone is awake" Ragnok said, again glancing at Andromeda, "We can begin with the ritual. Please follow me."

Ragnok got out of his chair and began making his way to a door to the left of his office, that none of the Black sisters had ever seen before, or ever noticed. They followed him through the door and down a hallway, which was made of the same marble as the back was outside. They stopped at about halfway done and then entered another room.

This room looked strangely like a doctor's office with bright white wallpaper and this uncanny feeling of being extremely clean. Inside there were five other goblins, each wearing white surgical masks and coats making them actually look like real muggle doctors.

"Lord Ragnok" one of the goblins said bowing to Ragnok. "We are ready to begin."

"Excellent" Ragnok said and then turned to the party of wizards who looked very confused. "Before we begin we need to perform a basic physical evaluation of your body. May you please strip so that we may begin?"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

After the initial shock of being told by a goblin to strip down, Andromeda, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Nymphadora, Hermione and Harry, had all gotten down to their bare skin and had undergone a very simple routine of being weighed and measured.

_**Name- Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black**_

_**Of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Dragonouv, Rosier and Lestrange**_

_Parents- Cygnus Black and Druella Black nee Rosier _

_Ex-Spouse- Rudolphus "Lestrange"_

_Children- N/A _

_Height- 170cm (66.9 inches) _

_Weight- 53kg (116.8 pounds) _

_BHW- 96/59/90 (37.7/22.4/35.4) _

_Skin Color- Pale/white _

_Blood Type- AB+_

_Eye Color- Violet _

_Hair Color- Black _

_**Name- Narcissa Selene Black **_

_**Of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Dragonouv, and Rosier**_

_Parents- Cygnus Black and Druella Black nee Rosier _

_Ex-Spouse- Lucius Malfoy _

_Children- N/A _

_Height- 174cm (68.5 inches) _

_Weight- 49kg (110.2 pounds) _

_BHW- 92/57/86 (36.2/22.4/33.8) _

_Skin Color- Pale/white _

_Blood Type- A+ _

_Eye Color- Blue _

_Hair Color- Blonde _

_**Name- Andromeda Alexandra Tonks nee Black **_

_**Of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Dragonouv, Rosier and Tonks**_

_Parents- Cygnus Black and Druella Black nee Rosier _

_Spouse- Ted Tonks _

_Children- Nymphadora Tonks _

_Height- 176cm (69.3 inches) _

_Weight- 51kg (112.4 pounds) _

_BHW- 91/57/85 (35.8/22.4/33.4) _

_Skin Color- Pale/white _

_Blood Type- O+ _

_Eye Color- Hazel _

_Hair Color- Brown _

_**Name- Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Metamorphmagus **_

_**Of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Dragonouv, Rosier and Tonks**_

_Parents - Andromeda Tonks and Ted Tonks _

_Spouse- N/A_

_Children- N/A _

_Sibling(s) – N/A_

_Height- 123cm (48.4 inches) _

_Weight- 30kg (66.1 pounds) _

_BHW- N/A _

_Skin Color- Pale/white _

_Blood Type- A+ _

_Eye Color- Hazel _

_Hair Color- Brown _

_**Name- Hermione Elizabeth Potter **_

_**Of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Dragonouv, Rosier, Peverell, and Potter **_

_Parents- James Potter and Elizabeth Rosier nee Potter (Lily Potter) _

_Guardian(s) - Narcissa Black and Bellatrix Lestrange _

_Spouse- N/A_

_Children- N/A _

_Sibling- Hadrian Potter _

_Height- 99 cm (38.9 inches) _

_Weight- 17kg (37.4 pounds) _

_BHW- N/A _

_Skin Color- Pale/white _

_Blood Type- O+_

_Eye Color- Hazel _

_Hair Color- Brown _

_**Name- Hadrian James Potter **_

_** Of the Exalted Houses of Le Fey and Sytherin **_

_**Of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Dragonouv, Rosier, Peverell, and Potter**_

_**Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Dragonouv, Rosier, Peverell, Potter, Greengrass, Davis, Bones, and Delacour **_

_Parents- James Potter and Elizabeth Rosier nee Potter (Lily Potter) _

_Guardian(s) - Narcissa Black and Bellatrix Lestrange _

_Future Spouse(s) - Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Astoria Greengrass, and Daphne Greengrass _

_Children- N/A _

_Sibling- Hermione Potter _

_Height- 101 cm (39.7 inches) _

_Weight- 18kg (39.6 pounds) _

_Skin Color- Pale/white _

_Bloody Type- AB+ _

_Eye Color- Green_

_Hair Color- Black _

The three Black sisters, after their physical examination was done, sat in a couple of chairs that the goblins had provided for them. They would have been in their robes, but before they had done the physical, Narcissa had jumped in and asked if Ragnok could arrange for their clothes to be dried cleaned while they were doing it, which he strangely happily obliged to. Though he didn't do it, the poor goblin intern had to do it.

So now, they were waiting for the next phase, each one of them was wearing a white towel in order to cover themselves up, considering that Grinngotts did have some form of air conditioning during the summer.

"Ha look at that" Bellatrix said reading through the simplified version of the physical that the goblins did. "I told you had I was bigger" she said while groping her breasts.

Andromeda glared at her black haired sister. "No one doubted that you were bigger Bella. We can all see that easily enough thank you very much."

"Oh," Bellatrix said, "But now I have scientific evidence that supports it."

"Well you could have just looked at your bra size" Nymphadora said, entering the conversation nonchalantly, although it didn't have the desired affect considering that her mother and both of her aunts were staring at her in a 'What in Merlin's Grey Beard' kind of way.

"How… How do you know what we are talking about?" Andromeda said shakily, probably considering the idea that her daughter could be more mature for her age radical. Or maybe it was how every parent gets once they realized that their child is growing up and starts to realize what things are.

Nymphadora shrugged, "honestly mom, do you honestly believe that I could stay naïve forever? I mean, I knew what you and dad do in the bedroom since I was 8. You are pretty loud you know."

Andromeda turned ghostly white with a deep red blush stretch out across her face, feeling extremely embarrassed that her daughter already knew about sex and things of a similar nature. What the hell did people put on TV? Andromeda couldn't remember learning about that stuff until half way through her first year of Hogwarts.

However, Nymphadora didn't really and just went over to Bellatrix to see her physical.

"Hey Aunt Bella, what does 'Of the Most Ancient and Noble House' mean?" Nymphadora asked looking at her profile.

"Well, because we are Purebloods living in a Pureblood dominated society," Bellatrix said, "We find that some families, whether they are older or richer, are more important than others and therefore, we need to be praised for being part of those families."

"Uh, okay Aunt Bella," Nymphadora said, "But why does on Harry's profile say that he is heir to these families instead of part of? Heck, there are a lot of them too!"

"Well," Narcissa said, entering the conversation, "Harry is the only male of those families that can take the place at the head. Most of the time, it is the male that inherits the family name and fortune, but there can be exceptions. Your Aunt Bella is one, having been able to succeed her ex-husband as head and then disown him. The reason why there are so many families he is heir to is because the pureblood population has gone way down because of the war during the 1940s and this previous war." 'As well as some other things' Narcissa added to herself, thinking about the marriage agreements that Harry had with those families.

"Yah, ok Aunt Cissy," Nymphadora said, "But why does it already say that Harry has six spouses? He can't already be married can he?"

The three Black sisters each looked slightly horrified when Nymphadora said that, as none of the three of them wanted to be the one to tell Harry about his little predicament. However, it would appear that Nymphadora had no problem with doing it, as she snagged Harry's profile from Bellatrix and walked over to him. He was currently sitting towards the middle of the room in front of his cousins with Hermione and playing some sort of hand game that only another five year old could possible comprehend.

"Hey bud look at this," Nymphadora said, bending down a little bit so that Harry could see it, "you already got six spouses. Most men dad's age would be envious of you."

Harry however was very confused, because first off, he didn't know what a spouse was, nor did he know what envious meant. Secondly, why would people Uncle Ted's age be envious of him?

"Uh…. I'm confused. What does spouse and en-vi-us mean?" Harry asked, having a little trouble saying the word envious.

Nymphadora was about to answer, but before she could Andromeda had already snatched Nymphadora and was giving her a big hug, obviously in an attempt to shut her daughter up.

"Oh don't worry about that Harry" Andromeda said nervously, hugging Nymphadora a little bit tighter since she was struggling to get out of her mother's grip.

"Yah" Narcissa said standing next to her sister, she looking just a nervous as Andromeda. "It's nothing important… nothing for you to worry about."

Bellatrix was still sitting in her chair watching her two younger sisters attempt to cover up the truth from Harry, and was honestly feeling a little tired from it. She hadn't moved because she hoped that if Nymphadora told him instead of one of them, then it would break the ice and then they could explain the situation to him and then 'presto', problem solved.

Though, maybe it had to be some sort of weird 'young mother instinct' or something of that nature, as Bellatrix never really raised a child before. She knew that their mother would have told them flat out if anyone of them was married to someone, but their mother would have been a little older then Andromeda or Narcissa were now. Or maybe it was because they wanted to have a guardian and friend relationship with their much younger cousin rather than a guardian and parent relationship.

Whatever the reason, another good opportunity wasted because of their nervousness.

Harry looked at his two cousins, confused, as Andromeda pulled Nymphadora aside to have little talk with her about prying into other peoples business while Narcissa was fussing over him and Hermione. However, only one thing came to mind as he thought of the current situation. His cousins might be a little crazy.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

After the little fiasco with Harry and his 'spouses', the group found themselves sitting in front of Ragnok, who now was wearing the same doctor uniform that the other goblins were wearing before. Hermione and Harry both found spots on Narcissa's and Bellatrix's lap, respectfully, while Nymphadora sat next to her mother, every so often taking a look at Harry and then at her mother.

Narcissa saw this, and imagined that Andromeda laid the situation down with her daughter about Harry and his marriage issue so that she wouldn't bring the topic up again. Though, now Narcissa really hoped that Andromeda would now be the one who would tell Harry considering she had already done it once. Narcissa really didn't want to be the one to break the ice with Harry and would prefer to be as far away as possible when it did crack.

Though there would time for relationships and marriage later, as they did have to get through this Dragonouv ritual.

"Well, everything in the physical checks out," Ragnok said, "Each one of you posse the necessary amount of Dragonouv heritage in your blood to undergo the ritual. I must say congratulations, as this bloodline is near extinct except for maybe you six."

"Excuse me Ragnok but I must ask this," Andromeda said, "Why did you take all of our measurements if all you needed was our blood?"

"Ah yes that, you see Lady Tonks, we believe that after you undergo this ritual that there may be some body changes, though we believe them to be positive. This may include an increase in height, enlargement of reproductive organs, and a cleansing of your body as a whole" Ragnok said eyeing Bellatrix and Harry for a couple of extra seconds.

"Cleansing of the body, what does that mean?" Narcissa asked.

"Well Lady Black, we have checked records of old Dragonouv rituals that took place, the last one being done in France during the 1780s" Ragnok stated. "We believe that the ritual to be very similar to the idea of a Christian Baptism, where the body is being cleaned and reborn as a whole. However, the ritual is not us putting some water on your head and saying that you're clean. We believe that your body will completely reformed, bones will reform, hair will regrow and your skin will be shed getting rid of all _unwanted marks _on it. So any questions?"

"You mean I could lose my dark mark?" Bellatrix asked excitedly.

"I could have even nicer hair?" Narcissa asked, already thinking of how more perfect her already perfect hair could be.

Though the happiest one of them all was clearly Andromeda who asked, "My boobs could get bigger?"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Ragnok led the group down to another corridor out of the examination room. The corridor however seemed to sink into the ground, and they could all tell that they were going to a room of some sort underground. The marble walls seemed to get darker and were replaced more and more by more jagged and ridged rocks.

They finally stopped inside a room that was the size of a four court indoor tennis bubble, and just as high. Hermione and Harry looked around wide eyed, probably never seeing a room this big in their entire life, while the Nymphadora was thinking of converting the thing into the first wizard hockey rink and start a league of magical creatures to play. Imaging goblins playing hockey, it would be awesome.

"What is this place?" Narcissa asked Ragnok.

"We believe that during the transformation that you will go unconscious and literally turn into your dragon form" Ragnok stated. "Another reason why I was happy to have your clothes dried cleaned, considering that you wouldn't want them to rip when you transform."

"So what, do we just take a potion and boom, we turn into giant lizards?" Bellatrix asked.

"Ah yes that" Ragnok said snapping his fingers. Another goblin that was hidden to their view off to side appeared holding box. The goblin opened it and revealed six vials of some sort of potion. "These are the potions are called draco-evigilantes, meaning dragon waking in Latin. You must take in order to start the procedure, and during the process we have set up stations in order to fill this whole room with a vapor version of the potion in order to help speed up the process. Back in the day, the process would take up to a month, but by having the potion in vapor form, it speeds the process up to only three days."

"You know," Andromeda said, "This may sound out of place, but my husband once told me the Nazis did this same thing in the concentration camps except with poison gas. Is that where the idea came from?"

Ragnok gave Andromeda a toothy grin, which made her back up slightly, startled. "Oh no, they got the idea from us." Ragnok then told the other goblin to place the potion box on the ground by the group of humans, and they both left the room. Before Ragnok closed the door, he bowed to them slightly. "Enjoy" he said before closing the door with a loud slam.

The humans were left all alone in an underground room of some kind, with six potions, and the possibility of having the whole room be gassed.

"I don't feel so good about this anymore," Bellatrix muttered, "Damn goblins."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

The group sat in the room for what felt like hours, but in actuality was much, much less. It was really on 3 minutes. The sat in a circle in silence, Harry on Bellatrix's lap and Hermione on Narcissa's, the older woman trying to keep the children calm as it was a little nerve wrecking.

The silence was broken when they heard some sort of microphone throughout the whole room.

"Testing, Testing, one, two three." A voice said.

"It bloody works!" Bellatrix shouted.

A couple of seconds passed before another voice came through the microphone. "Thank you Lady Black for your outburst" the voice belonging to Ragnok. "We are about to begin, so please help the younger members of your group drink their potion before you do so yourself."

"When do we do it?" Narcissa called out.

"In, about… now!" Ragnok shouted.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Harry had been having a very excited day so far, getting his new pet wolf, going to Grinngotts to learn how to turn into a dragon, having all those funny goblins measure him from head to toe, and then walking down into this super cool underground chamber.

He had been slightly frightened when the Ragnok left them alone in the room, but luckily he had his Bella to keep him company. Though it wasn't long before he heard the goblin again, and Harry's excitement had gone way up as now they were going to start turning into dragons.

Bellatrix had then helped him drink the dragon potion, and he took it all in one sip, though he wished he hadn't. It tasted awful, like grass that had been smudged on someone behind, dipped in the toilet, and then thrown in the microwave.

He then started to feel funny, his brain losing focus and his eyes bugging out. It wasn't long before Harry passed out in Bellatrix's arms, who followed suit along with the rest of their family.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Harry woke up in a strange place. He looked at the ground, but there was none and instead there was only some sort of black cloud. The space around him wasn't open, but there weren't walls. The same black cloud seemed to box off a space of room for him, and you would imagine it to be dark, but surprisingly visibility was not a problem.

"Glad that you may finally join" a voice said, and Harry's attention immediately went over to where the voice came from.

There, in front of him was a dark three person couch, but lying across all three of the seats lazily was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

She had dark black hair the color of the night sky, including a sparkle reminding Harry of stars. Her eyes were the same color as his, emerald green, and she wore a tight black dress that hugged her voluptuous figure.

She patted to a spot right in front of her head by the couch and smiled at Harry. "Well come on. Come sit with me, my little Harry."

Deciding not to deny the woman's request, Harry obediently went over to her and sat where she patted. She then wrapped her arms around Harry's body, Harry jumping slightly, and then smelled the top of his head and sighed in delight.

"Ah, you smell really good you know that" the woman said as she began to scratch the back of Harry's head, the same way the Bellatrix did.

"Um… I'm sorry," Harry said nervously, "I don't really know who you are."

The woman smiled at Harry, not finding any offence to what he said. "Oh that is no trouble my cute little Harry bear" she said kindly, and oddly enough Harry didn't feel very uncomfortable around her. It was kind of like he should have already known who she was.

"Well I have many names you can call me" the woman said. "I am the half-sister of Arthur Pendragon and the darkest sorceress to ever live. I am Morgana Pendragon, also known as Morgan Le-Fey."

_And that is end of part one. Yep I can't believe it myself, but I'm serious, Morgan Le-Fey is actually Arthur's half-sister. I found it when I looked her up because I am not really good at this Merlin magic type history stuff. I think it will add a nice twist to my story now that comes into play. _

_The part 2 of this will hopefully be out on Wednesday, which is actually my birthday. _

_However note this; there will be a period between August 3- August 17 where I may not write all that much. I'll be away and also may best friend since I was 4 is moving to Europe and I will probably not see him for a long time, so I am going to spend some time with him. _

_Also, I know that some of you want Harry to be with Hermione and Bellatrix, and I will tell you now, probably not happening. Sorry, though I may start another HP (one that is little bit darker, not evil though) and it may be HP/BL/Other_

_HP/BL is my favorite single HP pairing if you didn't know. It's so much fun, and I really do like Bellatrix. It is a shame that of all people, Molly fucking Weasly had to kill her. What Bull Shit. I think Rowling failed in the relationship department and who had to die. Why did she have to kill Fred… or was it George? _

_Well till next time, and if anyone needs ideas for stories, just ask me or take one of my published ideas and try your own version. _


	10. Le Fey Dragon Tales pt 2

Chapter 9- Le Fey's Dragon Tales, Pt 2

Goblins were used to weird things happening, as their job included witnessing acts so bizarre; that the only scientific explanations they had was that it was magical, which wasn't that hard to believe in the first place.

Most wizards didn't know, nor really cared, but the magic that goblins used was very different than what they, as in wizards, and, for that matter, many of the other magically races used. Goblin magic relied heavily on complex equations, observations, and theoretical probability.

That is what made goblins so much more capable in managing money then wizards, because they have a much better sense of calculating numbers and seeing what types of properties numbers had then other magically adapt creatures. It made them especially formable when creating potions, preforming alchemy, studying arithmancy, and their use of runes.

However, they did lack a few things that wizards defiantly had in strides. They weren't able to cast charms, but made up for that with their extensive knowledge of runes. Another ability they lacked was the ability to use transfigure. As record shows, no goblin was able to transform something it something else with just a wave of their hand, so the study of transfiguration went almost completely unnoticed by goblin society.

But it wasn't just the ability to turn a stick into a pin that they didn't study, but also the ability to turn oneself into something else. Animagious abilities, druidic arts, and even metamorphmagi where completely neglected in goblin society.

Right now, that was something that Ragnok regretted not studying further as he was about to be witness to some of the greatest and oldest transformations that could take place in the magical world.

He and the other goblins taking part in this ritual were at the top level of the chamber, but safely behind reinforced marble stone, which had been enchanted with the use of runes to allow them to see through the marble. Ragnok also had various runes set up around the room in order to monitor the health and status of each of the Dragonouvs as he called them, as it was much easier to categorize them as that rather than individually. It would be good to have some sort of data on the ritual for future use.

Ragnok had been at the ritual chamber from the beginning, the moment when they had taken their potion. For the most part, it was very bland from there, as all the Dragonouvs passed out on the floor and then the chamber was flooded with the vaporized potion. But after about 2 hours into it, things began to get interesting.

The skin on each one of the humans began to bubble like boiling soup, which lasted for maybe an hour, before it started to peel off. Their hair grew to abnormal lengths and then began to fall out, but was quickly replaced with more hair. Ragnok was also able to see the bones inside the Dragonouvs growing and reforming.

Ragnok had also paid close attention to Bellatrix's left forearm, and during the skin regrow he saw the dark mark begin to steam up into a dark green vapor before it vanished once and for all.

'Interesting,' Ragnok thought as he took some notes down, 'It seems that this ritual really does have the ability to clear and restore someone's body. It may be worthwhile to see if we can create something to mimic that effect.'

Ragnok then heard a deafening scream from inside the chamber and immediately turned his attention to Harry, whose scar had just began to flare up into a deadly green color and was currently smoking like Bellatrix's mark was. But what was interesting was the fact that the child did not have his mouth open, nor did he look like he was making any noise at all. In fact, it looked like he was calm, but it was obvious that whatever that noise was it was coming from him.

A couple of the goblin helpers, who were wearing some of those nuclear radiation suits, approached Ragnok. One of them said, "Lord Ragnok sir, should we go down into the chamber and evacuate the boy?"

Ragnok starred through the marble, as that audible scream's sound began to lessen, and then smoking began to stop.

"Negative, stay on standby," Ragnok said.

The other goblins bowed to him in a chorus of 'Yes Lord Ragnok' and left Ragnok to his own devices.

'What could possibly be going on inside them?' Ragnok wondered as he looked inside the chamber.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Morgan looked at her 'other self' lovingly as Harry started to put the pieces together on how he and she were connected. She was actually quite impressed with Harry's mental capabilities, especially since he had lived such a hard life for so many years and also because of the fact that he was still very young. Though, she wouldn't expect anything less from herself now would she.

She began scratching the same spot on the back of his head, which like her, he thoroughly enjoyed. It was just something about that spot that made both of them relax and calm down, kind of like a mother cat carrying her kittens by the scruffs of their necks.

It was quite hard for Morgan for the past couple of years not having any contact with Harry. For the first ten or so months since Harry's birth she had frequent contact with the boy through his sleep, since he wouldn't dream when he was younger, but rather spend time with Morgan. It may not have been much at the time, considering that Harry was a baby and couldn't really talk with her intelligently and he would usually just sleep or play around with her, but later in life when he got older and smarter she would be able to talk with him, give him advice, and even train him through this state of unconsciousness.

But on that Halloween night, she had somehow lost the connection that she had with Harry for some unknown reason, and was unable to reach him in any way. It had driven her almost to the point of insanity (not really but close) as she, even though she was inside the boy, was able to witness everything that happened to him. She saw how unceremoniously he was dumped on his supposed relatives' doorstep by that Dumbledore, how badly they treated him while he was under their care, how Narcissa had come to and taken him out of that hellhole, and now how he was going through this inheritance ritual to one of the many families that he would later have control of.

It was also because of that ritual that the block between him and her was broken and now she was able to reach him. Although she may not know why it was blocked or why it was broken, all she cared right now was that she was now reunited with 'her' Harry.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

While Morgan was getting reacquainted with Harry, Ragnok was looking at something he would never imagine seeing in his whole life. After 6 hours into the ritual, something very strange happened, as blood began to seep through the Dragonouvs skin and then evaporate into thin air.

There had yet to be any really weird changes to their bodies at this point, but once Ragnok saw the blood, he had immediately ordered for some teams to gather by the entrances in case of something bad happening.

But that would all be in vein, as he saw from all six of them wings sprouting from their backs. They all began growing, each reaching a different size, and all of them having a different sort of style and color to it. As that was happening tails began to sprout from each of their behinds, and then changes began taking place to their arms, legs, and rest of their body parts in a very similar fashion, until the only human thing left was their torso and head.

It was long before things got even more intense as different elements began to engulf each one of them. It was good that Ragnok had the foresight to make sure that he knew who was who during the transformation, as by this point it would be almost impossible to know who was who.

Narcissa was covered in a block of solid ice, black colored fire or lightning of some sort covered Harry and Bellatrix, a twister surrounded Andromeda, molten magma covered Hermione, and some sort of bronze colored metal covered Nymphadora.

"Lord Ragnok, what's happening?" one of the support goblins next to Ragnok asked.

Ragnok shook his head, "All I can do is guess, as I am not very certain myself. My best bet is that they are going through the final stages of their transformation."

"How long do you think it is going to be like this Lord Ragnok?" another Goblin asked.

"I am not totally sure," Ragnok replied, "but all we can do is wait."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Harry seemed to be very comfortable with the woman who had identified herself as Morgan Le-Fey. He somehow felt that on more than one occasion, probably when he was little, he had somehow been with her. He didn't really understand how this was possible, but he was able to make out a basic idea what was going on.

He was asleep and in some sort of dream like state where he was with his 'other self' as the goblin put it. It didn't take a super genius to figure that much out.

"Um….excuse me" Harry said, a little timidly. He still wasn't sure how he should talk to her, as he was told that she would be extremely powerful and she did call herself the darkest sorceress of all time.

"Oh, no need to be shy," Morgan said softly, "I'm not going to bite."

"Oh well… okay um… where am I?" Harry asked her, not entirely sure on how what he should ask first.

"Ah that is a good question," Morgan said, "well, currently your body is in some sort of goblin ritual chamber if I am correct, but we are inside of you."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked, "How can I be in two places at once? Is this like a dream?"

"Maybe I should backtrack a little bit" Morgan responded, "As It may give you a little more perspective if I do. You see Harry, back in my day I was a very powerful and feared witch, for good reason; 'll tell you some stories some other time if you would like. But anyways, I was on par with the great Merlin in terms of power and knowledge; however the difference between the two of us was that while he used 'light' magic, my prowess was in 'dark' magic."

"But isn't being dark bad?" Harry asked her. He remembered having similar thoughts back when he found out he had ties to her, but after he reassured himself that he was not evil and that his cousins still loved him, he didn't think back on the subject.

Morgan seemed to frown a little bit, "No Harry. I know it may be hard to grasp but good and evil are not associated with light and dark. In fact, it is hard to even think that there is dark and light magic because how can someone decide what's dark and what's light. I believe that magic is magic, where there are different fields in which one can study, and gain different abilities."

"So you are not evil?" Harry asked, and then she chuckled.

"Well, I have always been portrayed as the villain, but I don't think I am evil" Morgan said. "But one person can't just decide if someone is evil as everyone is entitled to their own way of thinking. So I'll ask you, do you think I am evil?"

Harry thought for a second before shaking his head, "You don't seem bad, so I guess no."

"Well that's a relief" Morgan said, "Can't have you thinking that 'you' are evil now."

"Um…. So where are we?" Harry asked, causing Morgan to chuckle slightly.

"Oh, must have gotten off topic with the whole 'evil-good' thing. Ah well, you see Harry back in my day, when I was younger and a little more foolish and ambitious then I am now, I sought a way to give myself immortality."

"Immortality?" Harry questioned her.

"Oh yes, I sometimes forget that your only five. Well immortality is given to those who want to live forever and never die." Morgan answered. "Back when I was younger, it was all about living forever. People back then, and even today I bet, want to find ways in which they live on, whether it be physically or through their deeds. I was the same, but I didn't want to live on because of the things I did, but rather live on physically."

"But why?" Harry asked, "Why does it matter either way?"

Morgan again chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair, "I wasn't as humble back then as am now. I wanted to be able to bask in my glory, as I already knew that people would always remember me."

"So then what happened?" Harry asked.

"I failed," Morgan said, though she didn't seem happy or depressed by that fact. "I tried to brew a potion that would grant the person everlasting life. It took me a few years until I 'thought' I had gotten it right, but it was a mistake. The potion itself wasn't bad for me completely, but it didn't give me immortality. Rather, it strengthened my magical abilities and even made my physical self-more beautiful."

"So then what was wrong?" Harry asked her, "Now that you're stronger, why didn't you try something else?"

Morgan shrugged, "Times changed. People became frightened of the things I was doing since they didn't understand or were listening to that _Merlin._"

"Oh I know him!" Harry said, "He was your rival right?"

"We were more than just rivals Harry" Morgan said bitterly, "If there was one man I could kill, it would be him a thousand times over. I hated him, he hated me. The only difference between the two of us really was that he had public support while I was the black sheep."

"Oh sorry," Harry said. It was obvious to him that the topic was a delicate one for Morgan.

"Its fine Harry," Morgan said, "You should know my feelings about things, as you deserve to know more than anyone, but not now. I think when you a little bit older it would be a good time to tell you, you know so we can talk about the events and all that. Is that alright?" Morgan asked, and when Harry nodded in acceptance, she kissed the top of his head. "But back on topic, with my constant battles with Merlin and his supporters, I didn't have time to try and find another way to give myself immortality. So when I knew my life was just about over, I made one last bid for immortality, but I didn't look for it in a normal way. No, I wanted to be reborn in another child in the future so that there would be a second coming of Morgan Le-Fey. It was my hope by that time people would see that my magic was actually not all bad and would give me respect out of love rather than respect out of hate."

"But then why me?" Harry asked. It was odd because out of all the people that could possible become the second Morgan Le-Fey, it was him. There had to be some sort of reason why it was him.

"Yes, that would be a good question." Morgan said. "Well, the spell I used was something that would reborn me in a child that met certain qualities that I wanted. This would include character traits, gender, heritage and those types of things."

"What was the spell called?" Harry asked, "And what type of things were you looking for?"

"Eh, I don't know" Morgan said honestly. "When you get more in tuned with magic, it becomes less about words and more about just doing it. Your strong enough, or will be, that you won't need to constantly say magic words to make things happen." Morgan then smiled at Harry, "as for the second question I was looking to be reborn in a boy, but I wanted him be a twin, with a sister. The idea was that I wanted him to have a close female companion other than myself. I was also looking for him to be a pureblood, which I know is a little racist now, but back then it wasn't as much."

"So because I was a twin and was pureblood, I was chosen?" Harry asked.

"Of course not just that" Morgan said, "My list of requirements is actually very long. I wanted him to be somehow related to the Pendragon family, which you are through your Dragonouv blood, though that's more Eastern European royalty. I think the Dragonouvs were even related to the Romanovs of Russia, but that's not important. I also wanted someone who was from both 'light' and 'dark' families historically speaking, I'm not sure if they are now, but back in the day the Potter family was very 'light' while the Blacks… not some much."

"So the fact that I am a twin, a pureblood, and I have Potter, Black, and Dragonouv blood are the reasons that you're with me?" Harry asked, trying to make a mental list for Morgan's reasons.

"It wasn't just the heritage and family things I was concerned about. I was also looking for someone who was brave, ambitious, curious, honorable, cunning, and a bunch of other character traits I can't even remember." Morgan then smirked a little bit, "The last thing I wanted was that the person I would be bound to would be bound to more than 3 other girls… through marriage."

"Marriage?" Harry asked. "I'm not married… am I?"

"Let me help you a little bit," Morgan said, "a spouse is a word used to describe someone you are married to."

Just then, Harry's entire face turned red, in both shock and embarrassment as he remembered when Nymphadora came over to him and told him that he had six spouses. "I'm…. Married… Six times?"

"Married, no not yet, but going to be, absolutely" Morgan said.

Harry then began thinking for a second, as it was kind of a lot to take in. He suspected that he would get married one of these days, but to six different people. How does someone handle that? Then he began thinking about his cousins and how they would get a little nervous when the subject got close to talking about marriage and taking the head of the family. Did they know and were keeping it from him?

"Just to let you know Harry," Morgan said smiling, "I know your thoughts, and to answer that question, yes they did know and yes they did keep the knowledge away from you. But don't be mad at them as all three of them are very new to the idea of raising you. You're not an ordinary child Harry, you're the "boy who lived" or whatever they call you, heir to like 15 different houses, and most importantly my incarnation and heir."

"But why did they keep it from me?" Harry asked. He didn't like the idea of things being kept from him. Ever since he learned about the wizarding world, the idea that secrets could be kept from him made him nervous.

"Well, we can speculate on the subject," Morgan said, "but I believe they did it for a couple of reasons. I guess that they were unsure on how well you would take it, whether you would be happy, or scarred. They may have been nervous that you could get an over inflated ego of some sort and believe that you were better than everyone else."

"I don't feel better than everyone else," Harry said, "I mean I'm just marrying six different times. If anything, they should feel bad. I now have to worry about taking care of six different people when I grow up, not to mention they'll probably want kids. That's like 6 plus 2, 6 different times or something like that!"

"Harry, it's not as simple as it sounds," Morgan said. "It's not normal to have six different spouses, and when you get older, you'll realize that they fact that you have six girls will make others jealous." She then smiled a little bit, "Though I think you can do it. You are a great person and there is no doubt in my mind that any of those girls will be dissatisfied with you, even if they have to share."

"Will you help me then?" Harry asked Morgan. "If I have troubles or don't know what to do, will you help me?"

"I don't think I have to" Morgan said, "your cousins and sister will be more than enough. Sure if you think you'll need my help, just ask, but I think that you are just fine." Morgan then looked around and sighed, "Well I think our time is coming to a close, so I'll see you when you go to sleep tonight, or if you take a nap. If you have any troubles and want to have a quick word with me, just empty you brain and try to find me inside you. It sounds crazy, but just try it."

"Ok I will." Harry said and gave Morgan a hug. "I'll see you as soon as I can."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Harry woke up, feeling a little dazed and sore all over his body. The last thing he remembered was giving Morgan a hug and then waking up, but then he recalled that he was taking place in a family ritual or something before he and Morgan met.

He tried to move around a bit, but then felt a grip around his stomach tighten slightly, making it harder to move. Harry was able to wiggle his body around the grip, and found his face right in between Bellatrix's breasts, the said person still unconscious.

They stayed like for a couple of minutes, Harry trying to wiggle free, and each time Bellatrix tightening her grip to the point the Harry had to turn his head up towards the bottom of Bellatrix's jaw just to breathe.

"Bellatrix!" Harry heard someone yell behind him, and then felt Bellatrix's grip lessen enough so that he was able to escape.

"What?" Bellatrix said tiredly, "what's going on?"

"You were about to suffocate Harry!" the person yelled, picking up Harry and holding him in her arms. Harry was able to see blonde her behind her, and immediately knew that this must be Narcissa.

"Harry…." Bellatrix said tiredly wiping her eyes, before she shot up suddenly, "Is he alright?"

"Now he is," Narcissa said, rubbing Harry's back trying to comfort him while he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you guys ready?" another voice called out, causing the trio to look over and see Andromeda with Hermione and Nymphadora next to her by the exit. "It's time to go!"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

The group walked into the goblin experimental room, the place where they had gotten their measurements done. The whole time Bellatrix was apologizing to Harry for nearly killing him, and each time he would say it was alright, though Bellatrix continued on to the annoyance of everyone else.

Ragnok, who now sported some sort of lab coat, was in the room with a number of other goblins, all dressed in doctors garbs.

"Ah Lady Tonks, Lady Lestrange and Lady Black, the ritual was successful as none of you died."

"That's reassuring" Bellatrix muttered to herself.

Ignoring her sister's statement Narcissa said, "That is very good Ragnok. Now I suppose we will be having a checkup to make sure everything is okay?"

"Right you are Lady Black," Ragnok said. "I would say strip, but I think you are already have that covered" he said laughing along with the other goblins.

The Dragonouvs all looked at each other and thought, 'goblins really aren't funny one bit'

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_**Name- Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black**_

_**Of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Dragonouv, Rosier and Lestrange**_

_Parents- Cygnus Black and Druella Black nee Rosier_

_Ex-Spouse- Rudolphus "Lestrange"_

_Children- N/A_

_Height- 175cm (68.9 inches)_

_Weight- 55kg (121.2 pounds)_

_BHW- 98/60/92 (38.5/23.6/36.2)_

_Skin Color- Pale/white _

_Blood Type- DB (Dragons blood) _

_Eye Color- Violet_

_Hair Color- Black_

_**Name- Narcissa Selene Black**_

_**Of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Dragonouv, and Rosier**_

_Parents- Cygnus Black and Druella Black nee Rosier_

_Ex-Spouse- Lucius Malfoy_

_Children- N/A_

_Height- 178cm (70.1 inches)_

_Weight- 53kg (116.8 pounds)_

_BHW- 96/60/90 (37.8/23.6/35.4)_

_Skin Color- Pale/white_

_Blood Type- DB (Dragons Blood) _

_Eye Color- Blue_

_Hair Color- Blonde_

_**Name- Andromeda Alexandra Tonks nee Black**_

_**Of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Dragonouv, Rosier and Tonks**_

_Parents- Cygnus Black and Druella Black nee Rosier_

_Spouse- Ted Tonks_

_Children- Nymphadora Tonks_

_Height- 180cm (70.9 inches)_

_Weight- 54kg (119.1 pounds)_

_BHW- 95/60/89 (37.4/23.6/35.1)_

_Skin Color- Pale/white_

_Blood Type- DB (Dragons blood) _

_Eye Color- Hazel_

_Hair Color- Brown_

_**Name- Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Metamorphmagus**_

_**Of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Dragonouv, Rosier and Tonks**_

_Parents - Andromeda Tonks and Ted Tonks_

_Spouse- N/A_

_Children- N/A_

_Sibling(s) – N/A_

_Height- 127cm (50 inches)_

_Weight- 31kg (68.3 pounds)_

_BHW- N/A_

_Skin Color- Pale/white_

_Blood Type- DB (Dragons Blood) _

_Eye Color- Hazel_

_Hair Color- Brown_

_**Name- Hermione Elizabeth Potter**_

_**Of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Dragonouv, Rosier, Peverell, and Potter**_

_Parents- James Potter and Elizabeth Rosier nee Potter (Lily Potter)_

_Guardian(s) - Narcissa Black and Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Spouse- N/A_

_Children- N/A_

_Sibling- Hadrian Potter_

_Height- 103 cm (40.5 inches)_

_Weight- 18kg (39.6 pounds)_

_BHW- N/A_

_Skin Color- Pale/white_

_Blood Type- DB (Dragons Blood) _

_Eye Color- Hazel_

_Hair Color- Brown_

_**Name- Hadrian James Potter**_

_**Of the Exalted Houses of Le Fey and Sytherin**_

_**Of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Dragonouv, Rosier, Peverell, and Potter**_

_**Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Dragonouv, Rosier, Peverell, Potter, Greengrass, Davis, Bones, and Delacour**_

_Parents- James Potter and Elizabeth Rosier nee Potter (Lily Potter)_

_Guardian(s) - Narcissa Black and Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Future Spouse(s) - Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Astoria Greengrass, and Daphne Greengrass_

_Children- N/A_

_Sibling- Hermione Potter_

_Height- 106 cm (41.7 inches)_

_Weight- 19kg (41.8 pounds)_

_Skin Color- Pale/white_

_Bloody Type- DB (Dragons Blood) _

_Eye Color- Green_

_Hair Color- Black_

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

The group was now sitting back in Ragnok's office; all wearing their newly dry cleaned and resized clothes. The three black sisters all sat next to each other, in age order, with Nymphadora sitting next to Bellatrix. Hermione was on Andromeda's lap while Harry found his spot on Bellatrix's lap. Even if she did try to suffocate him, her lap was his sitting spot.

Ragnok was very pleased with the results, and although he wasn't able to see their dragon forms, he believed that the experience was worthwhile for him. After each one of them encased themselves in what he suspect was their element, it took the remainder of the speculated time for the elements to disappear. When it had disappeared, they were back into human form, but with the physically changes already done.

"Well I hope that you are satisfied with the results" Ragnok said. "As you can see Lady Lestrange, the dark mark is gone. Lord Potter's scar has all but disappeared, and his eyesight as greatly improved. And Lady Tonks, your boobs are now bigger, as you requested."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes as her mother fist pumped in the air, while Bellatrix kept on rolling up her sleeve to make sure that the dark mark had left her.

"Thank you very much Ragnok" Narcissa said.

"It is of no bother to us Lady Black" the goblin said. "It was quite exciting for us to, although we weren't able to see your dragon forms, it was still quite interesting."

"Is there anything else we need to do before we go?" Narcissa asked the goblin.

"Yes there are two things" Ragnok said. "I have taken the liberty in having the Potter Estate in Welshpool, Whales restored during your absence. It wasn't as hard as you would think, the estate only being partially damaged, nothing that us goblins couldn't handle."

"Thank you Ragnok" Narcissa said, "We were planning on having that done as soon as we got more organized."

"We were also wondering if you would like to have your residence move there for the time being. It is connected to your Grimmauld home at the moment through the floo so both houses are basically only a powder dust away, but the Estate offers much more room being 21 acres big and a little bit more…. Worthy if you know what I mean."

Narcissa understood what Ragnok meant. Grimmauld place may have the location, being right in the city and close to the Alley, but Lords and Ladies of their caliber, especially Harry's, usually live in an estate or castle of some sort. "Yes that would be great" Narcissa said.

"Excellent" Ragnok said, "I'll have some of my goblins move your belongings there. All the furniture and books have been replaced already so it is just your possessions." Ragnok then reached into his desk and pulled out six envelopes, each one with a different name on it. "These envelopes contain a report on your magical abilities. While you were in the ritual, we took the liberty in having your blood examined so that you many know your special magical abilities. Normally we wouldn't do this, but you are special customers."

"You can do that?" Bellatrix asked, in which the goblin nodded.

"Yes. We take your blood, run some tests and then see what abilities and qualities your blood has. Since were on the subject of blood, you know that none of you now have normal human blood, instead you have dragon blood. We are not totally sure what the difference is, so we are running some tests to see. However, we currently believe that it makes you stronger to diseases, able to heal faster and things of that nature."

"So basically it means were better than normal people" Bellatrix said, to which Ragnok nodded.

"I believe that is it" Ragnok said. "I'll bring you over to our fireplace so you can floo over to the estate, as I believe that our goblins are done with their job."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

It was late that night, and Harry found himself in his new room in the Potter Estate. The house itself was a crossbreed of a mansion and castle, being one of the biggest buildings Harry had ever seen in his life. Unlike Grimmauld place, the Potter estate seemed bright and cheerful, but at the same time powerful and noble.

Harry's room was fairly big, with a separate bathroom and office. It even had a balcony porch so that he could sit outside and look out at the grounds. His Puddlemere posters were now plastered over the walls and the room itself was an odd mixture of the gold and red of Puddlemere and the silver and green that Harry liked.

Harry lay on his bed looking at the ceiling of his new room just thinking about things, with Maxi at the foot of his bed. The door to his room creaked open and he turned to see Bellatrix walked in and sit next to him on his bed.

"How you doing Harry?" she asked him.

"Pretty good Bella" Harry replied.

She then kissed him on the forehead, "sleep well Harry. If you need anything, you know where to find Narcissa and me." Bellatrix was then about to leave the room before Harry called out to her.

"Wait, Bella" Harry said, "There's one thing I want to talk about."

Bellatrix went back to Harry's bed and took a seat on it again. "What is it?"

"Today…. When we were passed out. I met Morgan Le-Fey in my dreams" Harry said. He then went on to explain a little bit of what she said about why he was chosen as her incarnation.

Before Harry could ramble on any more, Bellatrix put her index figures to his lips to quiet him. "Listen Harry, It's amazing that you met your other self but you don't have to tell me what she told you. I want you to think about it for a little while and figure out what is personal and what is not. Okay?"

"But there's one more thing" Harry said, "She explained to me about… my spouses."

At that, Bellatrix laughed and patted Harry on the head, "so you explained you marriage problem to yourself. That's pretty funny. Though I'm sorry we didn't tell you, it was just a little hard for us to say it to you."

"I know" Harry said, "and I forgive you."

Bellatrix stood up and walked over to the door. "Have a good night's sleep Harry. I'll tell Narcissa that I told you about your marriage okay. Let's keep the Morgan thing to ourselves until we are absolutely sure you want to tell everyone."

"Thanks Bella" Harry said, "I love you."

"Love you too" Bellatrix said before shutting the door.

Harry then turned on his side and then looked at Maxi, who was looking a Harry tiredly. "I can't wait to see Morgan again, huh Maxi."

All Maxi could do was yawn.


End file.
